Berlat por capítulos
by Thia017
Summary: La vida es cruel dicen unos, el destino es duro dicen otros, la fantasía es el mejor escape dicen otros más... ¿qué pasaría si vida, destino y fantasía se volvieran tu realidad? Descubrelo en Berlat, una historia con tintes de verdad.
1. Chapter 1

Introducción.

Probablemente, podría comenzar esta historia con el tan socorrido _"Había una vez_", pero no deseo crear una idea errada, porque éste, no es un cuento de hadas. Aquí no habrá grandes hazañas, criaturas fantásticas o, damiselas en apuros… mucho menos caballeros de relucientes armaduras.

Éste es un relato de gente común, como tú y como yo. Personas que, al igual que nosotros, han llegado a darse cuenta que, en un mundo tan cruel como éste, la magia sólo existe en los cuentos para niños. Simples mortales, dirían algunos… simples mortales maltratados por el destino, simples mortales cuyas vidas en algún momento se cruzaron para no separarse jamás.

Mortales todos ellos, que han aprendido a sobrellevar la dureza de la realidad y han dejado sus sueños en el olvido para poder vivir la vida que les ha sido destinada… todos, menos uno, o quizás deba decir: "_una_"… una chica de dorados cabellos y esmeralda mirar, que se ha negado a aceptar que los príncipes azules y las hadas madrinas "_no_" existen. Una joven, que aún sufriendo los brutales embates del destino, cree que los cuentos de hadas "_sí_" pueden volverse realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro, en la ciudad de los vientos. Cuando una joven empleada llevaba a una pequeña niña a su encuentro semanal con su padre.

_**Dorothy, apúrate, papá debe estar esperándonos ya –**_decía la niña con insistencia.

_**Por favor,**__**Lilly no corras, y no vuelvas a soltar mi mano, estamos a tiempo. Tu padre dijo que llegaría a las 10:00, aún faltan cinco minutos. Además mira, nada más cruzamos la calle y llegamos al parque. **_

_**¡Por eso! Si papá dijo a las 10:00, debe estar ahí desde hace más de quince minutos… parece que no lo conocieras –**_dijo la niña entornando los ojos – _**mi papi siempre llega al menos veinte minutos antes de la hora que dice.**_

_**¿Puedes esperar un segundo, por favor? acabo de ver a un conocido –**_respondió la empleada mientras levantaba la mano en señal de saludo.

_**¡No quiero! –**_contestó la niña enojada – _**¡quiero ver a mi papá!… ¡Dorothy!**_

_**¡Por Dios, Lilly! Si**__**ya te esperó una semana completa, diez minutos más no lo van a matar –**_arremetió la mujer molesta girándose para charlar con el conocido al que había visto.

_**¡Ahí está! –**_gritó entonces la niña mientras señalaba a alguien en el parque. Soltó la mano de su cuidadora y salió corriendo, dispuesta a atravesar la calle – _**¡Papi! ¡Papi!**_

Del otro lado, un hombre, recargado en un árbol, esperaba desde las 9:30 el arribo de la única persona que le daba un poco de alegría a su vida. Su hija era su más preciado tesoro. Todos aquellos que lo conocían, sabían que los domingos eran días en los que no podrían localizarlo por ningún medio. Los domingos eran los días de Lilly y no había forma de hacerlo renunciar a uno solo de ellos. Llevaba casi media hora esperando, cuando escuchó, lleno de alegría, la vocecita de su pequeña gritarle, "_¡Papi! ¡Papi!",_y de inmediato giró, sonriente, hacía el lugar del que provenía el sonido, pero, en un segundo, la sonrisa se le esfumó del rostro, dejando en su lugar, una expresión de profundo susto.

_**¡Lilly no! –**_gritó – _**¡quédate dónde estás!**_

Pero la niña, emocionada como estaba de verlo, ignoró la súplica de su padre y corrió a su encuentro, atravesando la calle, sin prestar atención a los coches que se le venían encima.

La escena pasó ante sus ojos en cámara lenta. Vio como los automóviles se acercaban peligrosamente al cuerpecito que corría a su encuentro, y supo de inmediato que no podría hacer mucho. Aún así, se negaba a aceptar lo que veía. Ya había perdido demasiado como para perderla a ella también. Así que se lanzó a la calle intentando ayudarla.

Lo demás sucedió muy rápido. Gritos, rechinidos de neumáticos al ser forzados a frenar y el sonido de bocinas, se mezclaron alarmantemente, hasta que, en sus oídos retumbó un impacto. Cerró los ojos instintivamente, creyendo que si se negaba a ver, probablemente, nada habría pasado. Se quedó parado, donde estaba, a media calle, sin poder moverse. Sentía su corazón latir agitado y levantó una muda plegaria al cielo. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella? ¿Cómo?

Entonces escuchó muchas voces gritar a la vez.

_**¡Que alguien pida una ambulancia!**_

_**¡La señorita necesita ayuda!**_

_**¿Qué ha pasado con la niña?**_

_**¿Hay algún médico por aquí?**_

_**¡Ayúdenlas por favor!**_

Los gritos lo hicieron reaccionar. _Ayúdenlas_, habían dicho, _ayúdenlas_. Sus piernas obedecieron sus ordenes y lo guiaron hacía el lugar en el que se había producido el accidente y ahí, tumbada frente a él, estaba su hija, hecha un ovillo, bajo el cuerpo protector de la mujer que le había salvado la vida.

Para ella, el día había comenzado más gris que de costumbre. Apenas había logrado dormir. Las mismas pesadillas de siempre, acechaban sus sueños, como lo habían hecho durante tanto tiempo. No recordaba una sola noche, desde que aquello había pasado, en la que esas imágenes no se colaran a su mente, para atormentar su alma.

Se mantuvo recostada con los ojos abiertos, esperando que el despertador sonara, para comenzar su jornada diaria. Cuando, finalmente, el aparato sonó se levantó, se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió, tomó un ligero desayuno y salió del departamento con rumbo a su trabajo.

El intenso brillo del sol, lastimó sus ojos, y el trino de las aves, le pareció una burla.

_**¿Te diviertes? –**_Preguntó con tono hosco mirando al cielo – _**no creo que hoy sea un buen día –**_suspiró – _**ayúdame ¿quieres? Hoy te necesito más que ayer. **_

Comenzó a caminar, sin prestar atención al camino. Lo había recorrido tantas veces que sus pies lo conocían de memoria. Podía recorrerlo aún con los ojos cerrados. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos. Y como siempre, sus pies se detuvieron frente a una florería, con los ojos aún cerrados aspiró el delicado aroma que despedían las flores. Su nariz comenzó a separar los olores, uno a uno, como él le había enseñado, hasta que identificó el que quería y sonrió.

_**Supongo que ésta es tu forma de hacer las paces conmigo y hacerme saber que el día no será tan malo**__**¿verdad? –**_dijo con alegría, de nuevo mirando al cielo – _**¡gracias! Lo necesitaba.**_

Se acercó a donde estaban las rosas, dispuesta a comprar algunas, y entonces vio a una niña llegar corriendo. Tras ella llegó una mujer que parecía reñirla por haber soltado su mano. Los profundos ojos azules de la pequeña le recordaron unos que había amado profundamente.

_**Y ahí estaba su más preciado sueño. Reflejado en la fría superficie del espejo mágico –**_dijo para sí misma – _**tan claro, tan cercano… tan inalcanzable –**_se limpió una astuta lágrima y volvió a mirar al cielo – _**así pudo haber sido mi futuro… ¿te lo imaginas? Yo llevando a mi hija, una hermosa princesita de ojos azules, tan distintos a los míos, a jugar al parque…**_

En eso pensaba cuando un _"¡Papi! ¡Papi!"_ llamó su atención y un "_¡Lilly no!" _la regresó de golpe a la realidad. Dejó caer las rosas que tenía en sus manos y corrió, sin pensar en nada más. Apenas llegó a tiempo para abrazar a la niña e interponer su cuerpo, entre el de Lilly y la fría mole de aluminio que se le venía encima. Sintió un dolor intenso en las piernas y después su espalda impactó contra algo frío y metálico. Escuchó y sintió, claramente, como un vidrio se hacía añicos al impactarse con su cabeza. Después salió despedida hacia al frente y cayó al asfalto con algo entre los brazos.

No supo nada más hasta que, a lo lejos, logró escuchar el intermitente sonido de una sirena, y sintió su cuerpo flotar. Logró entreabrir los ojos, y al hacerlo, se topó con una mirar tan azul como aquel que añoraba.

_**Viniste –**_logró decir, antes de volver a sumirse en la inconsciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Un rebelde rayo de sol se colaba por las cortinas, pegándole directamente a los ojos, forzándolo a despertar… de nuevo, con una gran resaca y alguien, a quien apenas conocía, compartiendo su lecho. Al principio eso le parecía divertido, vivir sin ataduras… _"podrás tener todo cuanto desees_" le habían dicho tantos años atrás _"podrás ser todo lo que quieras, conocerás el mundo, las mujeres te amarán y el universo te rendirá pleitesía_… _todos tus sueños se harán realidad"… _y había sido cierto. Había conseguido todo cuanto había podido querer, menos una cosa, ser él.

En algún punto del camino, el joven en el que comenzaba a convertirse, se extravió… dejó de ser quien pensaba para convertirse en uno de sus tantos personajes. ¿Cuál de todos? No importaba. Podía ser el hombre que el momento requiriera. Podía ser quien quisiera cuando quisiera… pero, por más que lo intentara, no lograba ser él mismo.

Estaba harto de su vida, la había intentado dejar, había intentado huir de todo, pero no lo había logrado. Una y otra vez, volvía al lugar que había dejado y siempre era peor que antes.

Eso nadie se lo había dicho. Nadie le había explicado cómo se sentiría cuando el mundo entero conociera su nombre, pero a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, le importara lo que él pudiera pensar o sentir. Él sería sólo un objeto de moda, un buen tema de conversación, algo… algo inanimado, sin vida. La gente reconocía su rostro, todos sabían quién era, pero nadie se acercaba a él sin interés… estaba solo, completamente solo... ¡cuánto deseaba volver el tiempo atrás para poder negarse a la seducción de la fama!

Se levantó sin preocuparle si sus movimientos despertarían o no a su acompañante, se vistió y salió de la habitación sin siquiera dejar una nota. No había porque hacerlo. Bajó al lobby y pidió al encargado que le guiaran a una salida de servicio y le llevaran su coche ahí. Ya suficientes enfrentamientos había tenido con la prensa, como para darles otro motivo para atacarlo.

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y el sol lo cegaba. Uno de los empleados del hotel le había ofrecido servirle de chofer, pero en esos momentos no quería tener a nadie a su lado, se sentía tan amargamente solo que quería verse así. Comenzó a atravesar las calles de Chicago, tranquilamente, en su lujoso _Rolls_, extraviado en sus pensamientos. Era aún muy temprano para sentirse tan miserable.

Al pasar por un parque, la expresión de serenidad de una chica lo hizo apartar la vista del camino más tiempo del necesario. Se veía tan tranquila, sentada en una banca, leyendo un libro cuyo título no pudo distinguir…_"¡cuánto extraño esa libertad!"_ pensó, y entonces el agudo rechinido de llantas quemando el asfaltó lo sorprendió. Regresó a la realidad de golpe y, haciendo una ágil maniobra, logró evitar que su coche se impactara con otro.

"_¡Lo que me faltaba!_" se dijo. Bajó furioso a discutir con el inconsciente conductor que estuvo a punto de causarle estragos a su juguete favorito, pero sus palabras se quedaron atascadas en su boca cuando vio porqué había frenado así. Sacó su teléfono y reportó el accidente. En cuanto cortó la comunicación con la central de emergencias, marcó otro número. Se disponía a hablar con su agente, pensaba salir de ahí caminando, así que necesitaba que mandara por su coche, pero alguien pasó corriendo, empujándolo y haciéndolo soltar el celular.

_**¡Ten más…! – **_iba a decir, pero reconocer el rostro del hombre que corría lo hizo frenar sus palabras.

Los hospitales eran el lugar que más temía. Ir a uno, siempre había sido para él, un aviso de que su vida estaba por cambiar drásticamente. En un hospital, después de haber perdido a sus dos héroes, había tenido que renunciar a sus sueños. En un hospital le había dicho adiós a su mejor amiga, a su confidente. En un hospital se había sentido el más infame de los hombres, al no poder cumplir una sencilla promesa. En un hospital, había visto hacerse pedazos el último de sus sueños. Y ahora, ahí estaba de nuevo. Con los sentidos entumecidos.

El susto lo había dejado aturdido, veía sin ver, no escuchaba nada, pero estaba seguro de que se encontraba en un hospital, el aroma era tan claro y tan espeluznante que no podía provenir de otro lugar.

Poco a poco se fue volviendo más consciente de las cosas, logró sentir claramente el cálido contacto de una mano apoyada en su hombro y vio frente a él otra mano extendida que le ofrecía una humeante taza de café.

_**Toma, te caerá bien **_– dijo una primera voz.

_**Gracias, pero no quiero.**_

_**Necesitas tomar algo – **_dijo otra.

_**¡Lo que necesito es verla a ella! – **_Respondió irritado –_** debe estar asustada, ¡me necesita!**_

Los otros entendían perfectamente su actitud. Habían estado con él siempre, habían presenciado cada uno de los golpes que la vida le había dado. "_Los tres_" los llamaban, eran familia, eran socios… eran amigos. Intentaban convencerlo de al menos aceptar un poco de café, cuando otro hombre, un médico, se acercó a ellos.

_**¿Cómo está? – **_le preguntó de inmediato, sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

_**Estará bien, ha tenido suerte… la mujer ha llevado la peor parte – **_respondió el galeno con un tono particularmente irritante.

_**Arriesgó su vida por ella…**_ _**¿se repondrá?**_

_**Ha recibido golpes serios, ha estado inconsciente desde que llegó… haremos cuanto podamos.**_

_**¡Sálvala! – **_imploró – _**no escatimes en esfuerzos, no escatimes en gastos… yo cubriré to…**_

_**He dicho que haremos cuanto podamos – **_atajó fríamente.

_**Quiero ver a Lilly – **_pidió.

_**Ahora no puedes, está dormida, estaba muy asustada, tuvimos que sedarla. **_

_**¡Por favor! – **_suplicó.

_**No será posible…**_

_**¡Es mi hija!**_

_**¡También mía! – **_bufó furioso el médico.

_**Michael, por favor no me hagas esto… déjame verla… Lillian me habría dejado. **_

_**A ella no te atrevas a mencionarla siquiera – **_advirtió.

_**Mike – **_interrumpió entonces uno de los otros hombres _**– ¿no ves lo mucho que está sufriendo? Lilly es todo lo que le queda… y estuvo a punto de… – **_hizo una pausa, se quitó los lentes, se presionó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y continuó –_** por favor, si no quieres hacerlo por él, hazlo por ella… hazlo por ellas. **_

_**Por favor Michael, Lilly es todo lo que tengo… déjame verla. **_

_**Lo lamento… – **_dijo con tono más amable – _**Lilly es lo único que queda en el mundo que me recuerda a Lillian… yo… sígueme… te dejaré quedarte, pero no la despiertes, déjala descansar.**_

_**Gracias. **_

Mientras era guiado al cuarto en el que estaba su hija y sus dos amigos intercambiaban miradas preocupadas, un famoso personaje, solicitaba toda la información, que pudieran facilitarle, de los implicados en aquel accidente.

Muchos años habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Habían sido los mejores amigos, pero sus caminos habían seguido rumbos distintos… de creer en el destino se habría permitido pensar que su reencuentro era algo que estaba escrito desde el momento que dejaron de verse.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Soñaba, tenía que estar soñando. Unos ojos así de hermosos no podían pertenecer más que al mundo de los sueños. Respiró profundamente y habló:

_**Sabía que vendrías**_**–**dijo emocionada, intentando enfocar bien a la persona que veía. Parecía mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba.

_**Dormiste mucho tiempo, mi papi ha estado muy preocupado por ti**_**–**¿mi papi? Esa definitivamente no era la voz que esperaba escuchar.

_**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?**_**–**preguntó un poco asustada. Aún estaba aturdida.

_**Estás en el Hospital Santa Juana. **_

_**Hospital… pero**_**–**su tono de voz se elevó un poco.

_**¡Shhh! Papá duerme**_**–**dijo la niña, señalando a un hombre rubio que descansaba sentado en un sofá con un periódico en el regazo.

_**¿Qué?**__**Tú papá… no entiendo… ¿dónde está Tony?**_

_**¿Quién es Tony?**_

_**Pero…**__**pero… yo lo vi… él estaba aquí… fue él quien me pidió que despertara. **_

_**Mi papi y yo somos los únicos que hemos estado aquí**_**–** respondió la niña –_**cuando piensa que no lo veo te pide que despiertes, debió ser su voz la que escuchaste.**_

_**Pero…**_

_**Gracias**_**–**dijo entonces la pequeña, lanzándose sobre la mujer que no se esperaba para nada el abrazo que recibió.

_**¿Gracias, por qué?**_

_**Me salvaste.**_

_**¿Yo?**_**-**entonces el hombre despertó.

_**Finalmente reaccionó**_**–**dijo feliz al ver a la rubia _–__**Lilly bájate de ahí, la señorita necesita descansar. Te he dicho miles de veces que puedes lastimarla si te subes a su cama**_**–**se acercó hasta donde estaban y abrazó a la pequeña – _**lo lamento mucho, es un poco inquieta. Hemos estado muy preocupados por usted. **_

_**Yo… no entiendo nada. **_

_**Se lo explicaré todo, pero antes…**_**–**dijo inclinándose un poco sobre ella y extendiendo un brazo.

_**¿Qué intenta hacer?**_**–**la rubia instintivamente se empujó hacia la cabecera de la cama y de un golpe alejó el brazo que se había extendido sobre ella.

_**Sólo intento pedir ayuda**_**–**respondió él señalando el timbre colocado sobre la cabecera de la cama – _**ha usted estado mucho tiempo inconsciente. Alguien debe examinarla… ¿me permite?**_**–**preguntó.

_**Oh, que tonta… adelante, por favor**_**–**contestó avergonzada – _**espere un momento… dijo usted ¿mucho tiempo?**_

_**Así es…**_

_**¿Qué tanto tiempo es "mucho tiempo"?**_

_**Bien… el accidente fue hace cuatro días… por cierto no he podido agrade…**_

_**¡CUATRO DÍAS! No puede ser… tengo una reunión urgente de trabajo… ¡ANTIER!**_**–**gritó.

_**Se dice pasado mañana**_**–**intervino la pequeña –_**tengo una reunión pasado mañana… hoy, mañana y luego pasado mañana. **_

_**¿Por qué no me despertaron?**_**–**dijo aventando las sábanas que la cubrían para después intentar ponerse de pie.

_**Oh, sí… es tan fácil regresar de la inconsciencia a alguien que fue atropellado, recibió múltiples golpes e hizo pedazos un parabrisas con la cabeza… sólo debes ponerle un reloj despertador al lado de los oídos y listo, ¡despierta como por arte de magia!**_**–**respondió el hombre – _**¿a dónde cree que va? Hágame el grandísimo favor de volver a recostarse. No puede ir a ningún lado sin la autorización de un médico. **_

_**Pero claro que puedo… es tan fácil como poner ambos pies en el suelo, erguirse y después llevar un pie adelante y luego el otro… se llama caminar… y mire ¡que buena soy para eso! –**_ dijo ella con tono irónico.

_**Señorita…**_

_**Papá**_**–** interrumpió la pequeña – _**¿por qué ella puede "no" utilizar ropa interior y yo no? ¿Eso también es algo que sólo los adultos tienen permiso de hacer?**_

_**¿Cómo?**_**–**preguntó él viendo desconcertado a la niña y mientras lo hacía la rubia se frenó de golpe llevándose las manos a la espalda.

_**¡Dios mío!**__**¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿Por qué no me dijo que llevaba una bata de hospital? ¿Por qué no ha evitado que me levante?**_**–**la mujer gritaba como loca y el pobre hombre no sabía qué hacer… Lilly en cambio no paraba de reír.

_**¡BASTA!**_**–**Gritó el rubio entonces – _**haga el favor de regresar a la cama y no quiero escuchar una sola palabra más hasta que el doctor haya venido… no me mire así… esa mirada se la permito únicamente a mi hija. Ahora vuelva a la cama… pero mujer**_**–**dijo irritado – _**¿Por qué no se mueve? ¿Es que se ha sentido mal?**_**–**Continuó cambiando el tono de su voz –_**Seguramente es eso, lo lamento mucho, que torpe soy. Permítame ayudarla.**_

_**¡NOOO! No, no se acerque… es sólo que… sería tan amable de girarse o acercarme algo para cubrirme por favor…**_– dijo con el rostro en un intenso tono granate.

_**¡Oh!, ¡cuánto lo lamento!, tome**_**–** le aventó una sábana y después se giró completamente avergonzado.

_**¿Por qué dejaste que pasara esto?**_**–**preguntó ella mirando al cielo.

_**Lo siento mucho señorita, no era mi intención**_**–**respondió el rubio sintiéndose aludido.

_**¡Listo!, puede girarse ahora**_**–**dijo la mujer después de unos segundos, ya recostada bajo el resguardo protector de sus sábanas.

_**En verdad lo lamento mucho, señorita… no sé cómo disculparme.**_

_**No se preocupe… le prometo que no volverá a**__**suceder**_**–**dijo sonriendo.

_**Eso espero**_**–**respondió él sonriendo también.

_**¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?**_

_**La que guste. **_

_**¿Nadie ha venido a buscarme?**_

_**No… lamentablemente entre sus pertenencias no encontramos ninguna identificación suya y no pudimos comunicarnos con nadie para avisarles del accidente. **_

_**Deben estar preocupados… ¿sabe dónde quedó mi bolso? necesito hacer una llamada. **_

_**No tengo idea, pero tome**_**–**dijo él sacando un celular del bolsillo de su saco – _**puede llamar desde aquí. **_

_**Muchas gracias ¿señor?**_

_**¡Vaya que torpe!… Andrew, Albert Andrew. **_

_**Mucho gusto señor Andrew. **_

_**¡Señor Andrew! no por favor, ese es el nombre de mi padre… llámeme Albert, ¿señorita?**_**–**ella sonrió.

_**Candice White… pero si yo he de llamarle Albert, lo mejor será que usted me llame Candy. **_

_**Un placer Candy... creo que no es necesario presentarle a Lilly verdad**_**–**ella negó con la cabeza.

_**La princesita y yo ya nos conocemos**_– ambas intercambiaron sinceras sonrisas.

_**Ahora, vamos Lilly. La dejamos sola Candy para que pueda hacer su llamada… mientras tanto aprovecharé para enviar personalmente al médico y preguntar por sus pertenencias. **_

_**Muchas gracias Albert. **_

_**No Candy, gracias a usted, le debo una y muy grande**_**–**dijo él solemnemente y después salió del cuarto.

Él era el actor del momento, lo había sido ya por muchos años. Todos los directores lo querían en sus películas, todos los guionistas se inspiraban en él para sus personajes, todos los escritores famosos querían que fuera, precisamente él, quien diera vida al héroe o al villano de sus historias. Nadie se atrevía a negar su calidad histriónica y nadie se atrevía a dejarlo plantado… porque él era, ni más ni menos que Terry Graham, "_el_" Terry Graham. ¿Quién se creía esa _escritora_para hacerlo viajar desde Nueva York hasta Chicago y después no aparecerse, sin siquiera enviar una nota de disculpa?

Los libros de la señorita White, de eso no había duda, eran muy famosos entre los ávidos lectores de historias de magia y fantasía, además ella había tenido la genial idea de mezclar en ellos, sucesos que podían fácilmente atrapar a cualquier lector sin importar su edad. No por nada sus últimos dos cuentos se habían llevado muy buenas críticas y habían vendido millones de copias alrededor del mundo. Pero aún así, ella no tenía la misma fama que él, ¿cómo se había atrevido a dejarlo plantado? Ese no era un buen comienzo.

Cuando el director de la película lo contactó para ofrecerle el papel, él había sentido cierta renuencia a aceptarlo, pero al leer la historia, el personaje lo había atrapado… no sabía por qué, ni siquiera era el protagonista… pero era un ser que tenía una fuerza increíble. Era el primer ente fantástico que representaba… tendría que cambiar un poco su aspecto, dejarse crecer el cabello, su vestuario no sería nada glamoroso. Se vería prácticamente como un vagabundo, tendría que investigar un poco acerca de esa clase de seres, pero estaba muy emocionado.

Sólo había un pequeño inconveniente. La escritora, había aceptado que su historia se llevara a la pantalla grande, pero había puesto como condición ser ella quien decidiera quién representaría a cada personaje. El director le propondría a una serie de actores y ella se entrevistaría con cada uno de ellos para decir quién tomaría qué papel. Pero la _señorita_ había alegado tener _muchísimo_trabajo y no poder moverse de Chicago. Entonces los actores tendrían que ir a ella. Terry había pedido ser el último, para causar mejor impresión y así tener la importancia que merecía, además de que había tenido que hacer múltiples ajustes a su agenda para poder viajar. Sin embargo la señorita White no se había presentado a la audición.

Estaba furioso. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía eso y como si fuera poco, la mujer parecía haber desaparecido, no habían logrado dar con ella por ninguna parte y eso lo exasperaba aún más. Pero el personaje le importaba mucho y no pensaba regresar a Nueva York sin él. Esa mujer tendría que verlo y él no dejaría que le negara el papel.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

_Melancolía… Terrible sentimiento que inunda mi alma al no tener más tu presencia. Melancolía… estúpida sensación que crea un vacío en mi interior en el espacio que__pertenecía a tus recuerdos. Melancolía... absurda reacción que confundo con tristeza cada vez que el viento toca mi rostro con una caricia que debería provenir de tus manos; cuando el trino de las aves opaca el eco lejano de tu voz en mis oídos; cuando el brillo del sol no refleja la intensidad que tenía cada una de tus sonrisas… cuando lo único que queda de mí después de tu partida es nada, absolutamente nada… melancolía… melancolía… melancolía…_

De nuevo las pesadillas interrumpían su sueño, haciéndola despertar con el corazón desbocado, el cuerpo perlado de sudor y los ojos anegados en lágrimas… buscando en el espacio vacío de su cama, el consuelo y abrazo que sabía perdidos. Pero no eran pesadillas, eran recuerdos. Crueles recuerdos que intentaba mantener al margen de su memoria durante todo el día, y que terminaban venciéndola por la noche. Hacía ya casi cuatro años de aquello…

Ella había sido, durante sus años de juventud, una chica rebelde y revoltosa. Le encantaba ayudar al mundo y creía que la mejor manera de hacerlo era diciendo lo que pensaba, esperando que sus palabras permitieran abrir todos aquellos ojos que permanecían ciegos ante el sufrimiento de algunos. Así lo conoció a él.

Al principio no congeniaron, "_se detestaban_" le decían a todo el mundo, pero era simplemente una charada. Poco a poco la rebeldía y fuerza de ella, sucumbieron ante la ternura y afán de protección de él. Ella era una mujer que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie; independiente, inteligente, con un carácter inquebrantable, y una belleza sublime, poco podía requerir de los demás. Él por su parte, era un hombre acostumbrado a la caballerosidad y gentileza hacia las mujeres, alguien que no podía creer que una dama no necesitara de un hombre a su lado.

Verla tan auto suficiente, le había parecido algo increíble. Pero después se dio cuenta que en realidad, aquella poderosa fuerza que irradiaba de ella no era más que una coraza de protección que se había creado para que nadie la lastimara. Muy en el fondo, era una mujer como cualquiera otra y, con el paso del tiempo, él logró aceptar que ella no buscaba un príncipe azul que asesinara dragones para protegerla, sino a un hombre que le mostrara respeto y le diera la confianza suficiente para derribar sus barreras auto impuestas… alguien con quien poder ser la mujer que en realidad era. Un hombre que le diera protección sin negarle aventuras. Un hombre que la dejara ser… alguien que la complementara y a quien pudiera complementar.

Se amaron con locura. Uno era la extensión perfecta del otro. Él la protegía en silencio y ella llenaba sus días de luz y alegría. Cuatro meses después de haberse conocido ya vivían juntos. Eran felices, inmensamente felices, aún cuando aquel grupo de ancianos, encabezados por el odioso Tío William, opacaron muchas veces su felicidad.

Tony era uno de los herederos naturales de una poderosa familia, de la que jamás hablaba. Un hombre que por formar parte de ese grupo aristocrático, debía seguir ciertos cánones que le negaban la posibilidad de ser el Tony Brown que Candy tanto amaba. Él era la oveja descarriada, el rebelde, el que prefirió dejar atrás riquezas y lujos, para ser libre.

Y fue libre. Disfrutó su vida, se regocijó con las bondades de la juventud y conoció el amor, al lado de aquella pecosa de ojos verdes que fue la dueña de su alma hasta que aquel día, un frío día de otoño, una de sus tantas aventuras se convirtió en la más terrible de las tragedias.

Habían viajado juntos a un país extraño, para disfrutar de paisajes naturales que los hacían vislumbrar el poder del universo. Lamentablemente, en medio de toda aquella paz, el destino les jugó una mala pasada. Alguien lo había reconocido como miembro de aquella familia que él renegaba y, en un fallido intento por capturarlo, terminaron por arrancarle la vida.

Tres balas perforaron su cuerpo. Tres balas dirigidas a ella lo atravesaron de lado a lado, entrando por su espalda y saliendo por su pecho, mientras la abrazaba protectoramente. Murió en sus brazos. Agradeciéndole la felicidad que había llevado a su vida, rogándole que siguiera adelante y jurándole que siempre estaría a su lado, protegiéndola, como siempre lo había hecho.

Candy sacudió la cabeza, como si con eso logara quitarse de encima los dolorosos recuerdos que rondaban su mente, respiró profundamente y se llevó la mano derecha a una de las tres cicatrices que le habían quedado en el pecho "_si ese era el final que teníamos destinado, preferiría jamás haberte conocido"_dijo para sí rompiendo a llorar amargamente, mientras se giraba a abrazar la almohada que por tanto tiempo fue de él.

Se permitió sentirse miserable por unos momentos y después pensó en lo mucho que él se habría preocupado viéndola tan frágil y vulnerable. Entonces se rió de sí misma. Secó sus lágrimas, tomó el control remoto que había dejado sobre el buró, presionó un botón y de inmediato el lúgubre ambiente se llenó con los alegres y estruendosos compases de una batería al ritmo del rock. Esa era una mejor forma de despertar. Caminó hacía la cocina por una taza de café, pero el panorama de la alacena era desolador, así que decidió darse una rápida ducha y salir rumbo al lugar que ella llamaba "_oficina_".

_Melancolía… es aquello que siento al ver mi libertad perdida. Melancolía… palabra que define de forma extensa lo que ahora es mi vida. Melancolía… terrible infierno que hiela mis huesos al ver perdidos mis más profundos sueños… oscura manta que cubre mis lienzos… partitura sin notas que enmudece las cuerdas de mi más preciado instrumento. Melancolía… melancolía… melancolía…_

Dos días habían pasado desde que él y su hija habían llevado de vuelta a su hogar a aquella atrabancada señorita que había salvado la vida de Lilly. Dos días que por algún motivo, que no lograba comprender, le habían parecido más tediosos y aburridos de lo normal. Dos días en los que había vuelto a sucumbir a aquellas ganas inmensas de escapar de sus responsabilidades y volver a ser el Albert que Lillian había amado.

Aquel hombre feliz con lo que la vida le había dado, aquel hombre que cargaba en una mochila y un estuche, todo lo que necesitaba para sonreír. Un trotamundos que recorría ciudades enteras a pie, que prefería dormir bajo las estrellas que entre cuatro paredes… aquel que no necesitaba más que pinceles, pinturas, un lienzo y un violín para quitarse de encima todo lo malo que pudiera estarle pasando. El aventurero, el artista, el vagabundo… ese había sido él. Ese fue el hombre que había desposado a la madre de Lilly.

Ese fue el hombre que debió dejar atrás para convertirse en aquel remedo de persona que era ahora. Su vida había sido la que él quería hasta que las responsabilidades lo alcanzaron. Entonces se vio forzado a renunciar a todo aquello que amaba, con tal de poder mantener aquello que su padre había amado. Debió convertirse en un hombre de negocios, un hombre que hizo a un lado sus pasiones para poder sacar adelante a toda la gente que dependía de él, y al hacerlo, alejó a la persona que más había amado.

Lillian no pudo soportar su amargura, no logró vivir viéndolo sufrir por sus sueños rotos "_esa no es la vida que quiero para nuestra hija"_le dijo y después se marchó.

Lo intentó todo para evitar que lo dejara, le rogó de mil formas, le gritó lo mucho que la amaba… pero el amor de dos personas a veces no es suficiente para zanjar las brechas que dejan las ilusiones truncadas.

Después de un tiempo Lillian rehízo su vida al lado de un hombre que le brindaba todo lo que él no podía siquiera ofrecerle. Lo destrozó ver como ella había dejado de amarlo. Aceptó dejar la custodia de su hija en manos de la nueva pareja, con la única condición de que lo dejaran verla siempre que él quisiera.

Y como sucede siempre, cuando parecía que las cosas iban un poco mejor para él, su vida terminó de destrozarse. En poco tiempo, su hermana, su sobrino y aquella mujer, a la que aún amaba con locura, murieron, dejándolo sumido en la oscuridad. Se refugió entonces en ese trabajo que tanto odiaba. Decidió dejar a su hija a cargo de aquel hombre que le había quitado al amor de su vida y él siguió adelante, como si nada hubiera pasado.

No entendía por qué, precisamente ahora, le parecía tan necesario escuchar aquel embriagador murmullo que producían los pinceles al deslizarse por un lienzo en blanco… o el agudo y melódico canto que lograba arrancar de las cuerdas de su viejo violín. Fue a su estudio y sacó el estuche y la mochila de viaje… pero las pinturas estaban secas y las cuerdas rotas. Se río de su estúpida nostalgia y entonces, el tañer de un reloj lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Las nueve en punto. Tomó su suéter y salió de casa rumbo al parque. Era domingo y era día de Lilly… de su Lilly.

_Melancolía… es haber alcanzado tus sueños y quedarte sin nada más que soñar. Melancolía… es haber dejado que el hastío le ganara a la esperanza. Melancolía… es haber crecido para ser tú mismo la persona a la que más odias… es ver en las tristezas y carencias del pasado lo único que te daría felicidad en el presente… es añorar volver el tiempo atrás y reencontrarte con lo que un día fuiste. Melancolía… melancolía… melancolía…_

La felicidad, ahora lo sabía, no es tener todo lo que se desea; es más bien tener sólo lo necesario y luchar por obtener lo demás, aún sabiendo que probablemente nunca lo tendrás.

Desde muy joven había abandonado la cómoda posición social que tenía, para hacerse de un nombre propio, sin necesidad de tener el respaldo de su madre o el dinero de su padre. Él quería ser reconocido por méritos propios y lo había logrado. Pero había sacrificado mucho para poder hacerlo.

Había trabajado sin cesar para llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba ahora, había dejado atrás a sus más queridos amigos, había cerrado su corazón. Hizo todo lo necesario para ser el hombre exitoso que era ahora y eso le había significado estar solo.

Había conseguido tener lo que siempre había querido, pero ahora no había nada que deseara más, que nunca haber soñado ese sueño de fama. Se había quedado sin ilusiones. Estaba vacío.

O al menos se había sentido así hasta que aquel "_guión_" llegó a sus manos… ahora lo que más quería era quedarse con aquel extraño personaje que tanto lo había cautivado. El agente de la señorita White lo había contactado para concertar una nueva cita. Al parecer ella había tenido un accidente, por eso no se había presentado cuando debía. Así que esperó pacientemente la llegada del domingo en que habían quedado de reunirse.

Se sabía las líneas de memoria. No le sería difícil impresionarla. Seguramente él, Terry Graham, conocía ya mejor que la misma escritora, al personaje que ella había creado.

Se arregló con la misma desgana de siempre, tomó un ligero desayuno, solo, como de costumbre, y salió rumbo al café que sería testigo de su más avasalladora interpretación.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Su día no había comenzado precisamente bien, pero intentaba verle el lado amable a las cosas. "_Tenía_" que verle el lado amable a las cosas. A eso de medio día tenía una reunión con aquel actor al que había dejado plantado a causa del accidente, y no podía presentarse amargada y taciturna. Así que dejó que su cuerpo hiciera lo que siempre hacía cuando la tristeza intentaba colarse a su alma.

Comenzó a caminar, con todos sus sentidos encendidos. Al menos cuatro de ellos. Olía, escuchaba, sentía y percibía todo lo que rozaba su cuerpo, pero iba perdida en sus pensamientos. Confiaba en sus pies lo suficiente como para saber a dónde iba, aún sin ver el camino.

Estaba muy próxima a su destino, el aroma a café recién hecho, mezclado con el perfume de las flores, el sonido de risas y la brisa a través de las hojas de los árboles se lo decían. Entonces, aún con los ojos cerrados, echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para poder sentir todo, sin dejar de caminar.

_**Ahora comprendo por qué los domingos son los días más difíciles**__ –_ dijo con la cabeza aún levantada al cielo – _**debí haberme quedado bajo las sábanas rumiando mis desventuras ¿no crees? Con las luces apagadas, música triste y desconectada del mun… ¡auch! ¡no de nuevo!**_ _**– **_había chocado con algo. No, no fue algo, fue alguien. Alguien que, hábilmente, había evitado que cayera al suelo sosteniéndola con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza por la cintura… alguien que además olía muy bien – _**lo lamento mucho, iba caminando distraí… – **_esos ojos azules en los que se veía reflejada… ella los conocía.

_**Parece que los accidentes, por pequeños o aparatosos que sean, van a hacer que nos encontremos con frecuencia.**_

_**¡Albert! Cuánto gusto verlo de nuevo – **_respondió ella aún refugiada en sus brazos – _**creo que debo aprender a dejar de cerrar los ojos cuando camino – **_sonrió ampliamente.

_**Supongo que pasa la mitad del tiempo chocando con la gente.**_

_**Jajaja, sí un poco. Aunque generalmente termino en el suelo, no en brazos de alguien – **_entonces se dieron cuenta de que aún seguían abrazados y se soltaron avergonzados.

_**Debería ser un poco más cuidadosa Candy. Su propensión a los accidentes no debe ser algo muy sano y, si a eso le añadimos que camina con los ojos cerrados…**_

_**Espero no haberle causado daño. **_

_**No sé preocupe. No creo que este choque deje marcas permanentes en mi cuerpo – **_dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras sobaba su pecho.

_**Pero seamos honestos – **_dijo ella – _**¿era yo la única distraída de los dos?**_

_**Jajaja. No, no lo era.**_

_**Lo sabía… ¿y usted en que venía pensando?**_

_**Venía viendo aquella tienda de instrumentos musicales. He venido a este parque todos los domingos desde hace más de cuatro años y nunca la había visto. **_

_**¡Pero si es enorme!**_

_**Usted no es la única persona distraída de Chicago.**_

_**Jajaja, supongo que no ¿toca usted algún instrumento? – **_él suspiró.

_**Tocaba el violín, aunque tiene mucho tiempo que "Orfy" no sale de su estuche.**_

_**¿Orfy?**_

_**Así se llama mi violín – **_Candy lo vio con curiosidad – _**es una larga historia… quizás se la cuente algún día.**_

_**Venga conmigo – **_dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y para lleverlo al interior de la tienda.

_**¿Qué hace?**_

_**Si un instrumento musical le causa nostalgia, quizás deba acercarse un poco más a uno para apagar un poquito su tristeza. **_

_**Pero…**_

_**Buenos días – **_dijo Candy dirigiéndose al encargado de la tienda – _**podría indicarme dónde tiene los violines. **_

_**Claro que sí señorita – **_respondió amablemente el aludido – _**siga por ese pasillo, los encontrará al final, tenemos una gran gama.**_

_**Le molestaría si probamos alguno.**_

_**Claro que no. Tome el que guste, hay un arco y resina sobre un atril en el extremo derecho del muro.**_

_**Gracias – **_esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y tomó de la mano a Albert, de nuevo, para guiarlo hasta la sección de instrumentos de cuerdas. El rostro del rubio, al ver tantos violines juntos reflejó claramente la falta que le había hecho su querido amigo y cómplice de andanzas – _**toma el que quieras. Nos han dado permiso.**_

_**No sé si deba… no creo recordar cómo hacerlo.**_

_**No puedes haber olvidado algo que, claramente, amabas tanto… ¡vamos! elige uno – **_Albert vio con detenimiento los instrumentos, alargó una temblorosa mano hacia uno de ellos, lo tomó con la delicadeza propia de un artista, buscó el arco, apretó las crines, las cubrió con resina y se decidió a arrancar unas primeras notas. El sonido no fue precisamente el que buscaba.

_**Lo lamento, olvidé que debía revisar su afinación – **_comenzó entonces a tocar cuerdas sueltas con los dedos. Recordaba perfectamente como "_sol, re, la y mi_", las notas que corresponden a cada una de las cuerdas, debían sonar… después poco a poco fue afinando con el arco y, cuando creyó tener las cuatro notas en su preciso sonido, comenzó a tocar.

La melodía poco a poco comenzó a inundar el salón. Notas agudas y graves, unidas una a otra de manera prodigiosa, melancólica y hermosa, flotaban en el aire. El arco se movía con suavidad por las cuerdas. La postura del rubio era perfecta. Con su ancha espalda completamente erguida, sus hombros fuertes pero flexibles, dando paso al acompasado movimiento de su brazo derecho, permitiéndole sostener con delicadeza el violín bajo su mentón y otorgando el soporte necesario a su mano izquierda para poder maniobrar a gusto. Sus largos dedos se posaban con delicadeza sobre las cuerdas desde el extremo más alejado del diapasón hasta el más cercano al puente… y su rostro, ¡dios, su rostro!

Su rostro reflejaba tanta paz y serenidad. Era prácticamente como andar viendo a uno de los magníficos perfiles cincelados por Miguel Ángel… de rasgos perfectos y tranquilos… delicados pero extremadamente varoniles. Un mechón rubio cubría, a medias, el lado derecho de su faz, dándole un aspecto incluso más etéreo, casi angelical.

De no haber sido por sus movimientos, Candy se habría permitido suponer que aquel hombre que tenía en frente era uno más de sus tantos sueños.

Mientras tocaba, Albert mantenía los ojos cerrados, escuchando el dulce canto que arrancaba del violín. Sus expresiones cambiaban con la misma fluidez que las notas. A momentos sonreía de medio lado, arqueaba las cejas o fruncía el ceño; parecía reír, llorar, implorar. Era como si estuviera acariciando al violín, prodigándole besos, susurrándole palabras de amor, rogándole que se quedara con él, pidiéndole que no lo dejara solo nunca. Era como si sólo existieran aquel pequeño instrumento que tenía en manos y él.

Los movimientos de su brazo derecho eran perfectos. Su mano izquierda parecía flotar sobre las cuerdas, su respiración acompañaba el cambio de las notas, la melodía la sabía de memoria. Tocaba con el cuerpo entero, pero más bien parecía tocar con el alma entera. En ese momento, hombre y violín eran uno solo.

Candy estaba extasiada, no sólo por los increíbles compases – la pieza, es necesario decirlo, era maravillosa – sino por la pasión y sentimiento con que Albert tocaba, nunca había visto nada así. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su corazón batía al compás de la música, las notas la habían tocado… la habían tocado muy profundamente.

No podía apartar su mirada de él y, sin siquiera darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La música que Albert tocaba era lo más sublime que hubiera escuchado jamás y la forma de tocar de él era aún más impresionante.

Música, pasión, talento, belleza y tristeza se entremezclaban en el ambiente a cada paso del arco contra las cuerdas. Era hermoso, simplemente hermoso. El fluido sonido continuó por algunos minutos, incrementando la intensidad de la melodía, apaciguándola, entregando los cambios justos que debía tener, arrancando suspiros, arrancando lágrimas y, cuando finalmente Albert terminó la pieza, con un prolongado y lento movimiento del arco, mantuvo la posición en la que había terminado. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados por un momento, suspiró profundamente como para acomodar todos sus sentimientos en su lugar, intentó recuperar el ritmo regular de su respiración y, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró frente a frente con una rubia que tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Dejó el violín y el arco en su lugar, caminó hacia ella y sin pensarlo la abrazó.

_**No quería hacerte llorar. **_

_**No te disculpes, fue hermoso.**_

_**Me hacía mucha falta –**_ dijo aún conmovido –_** gracias… ahora vámonos, es día de Lily y se me hace tarde, debo ir por ella – **_continuó, intentando ocultar lo mucho que ese momento musical había perturbado su ya dolorido corazón.

_**Está bien, ¿te molesta si te acompaño? me gustaría saludarla. **_

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el pequeño trayecto que los separaba del parque. Cuando llegaron Lilly estaba ya esperando a Albert.

_**¡Papi!**_

_**Hola pequeña. **_

_**Llegas tarde – **_dijo la niña haciendo una mueca de molestia.

_**Perdona Lily yo lo entretuve –**_ intervino Candy.

_**Hola Candy… bueno, si papá estaba contigo no hay problema ¿te vas a quedar con nosotros?**_

_**Lily ¿qué te he dicho de comprometer a la gente?**_

_**Lo lamento papá. **_

_**Jaja, no te preocupes peque… tengo una reunión de trabajo a medio día, cuando me encontré a tu papá iba rumbo a mi "oficina".**_

_**¿Ya desayunaste? yo no y tengo hambre… papá ¿puedes llevarnos a desayunar?**_

_**¡Lily!**_

_**Tengo una mejor idea. Porqué no me acompañan ambos a comer algo. Conozco un excelente lugar. **_

_**¡Bravo!**_

_**No queremos ser inoportunos Candy.**_

_**No te preocupes Albert, me queda de camino.**_

_**Vamos papá, por favor.**_

_**Estaaaa bien, pero yo pago. **_

_**No será necesario. Vengan. **_

Candy los guió al otro lado del parque. Lily iba feliz, tomada de la mano de ambos rubios. Llegaron a un pequeño y acogedor café, entraron y Candy se dirigió directamente a la barra.

_**Hola Jimmy. **_

_**Buen día jefe. Pensé que ya no vendrías hoy. **_

_**Aquí me tienes, ¿está libre mi oficina?**_

_**Claro… quieres que te lleve lo de siempre. **_

_**Sí por favor… ¿ustedes qué quieren desayunar?**_

_**Para mí un café será suficiente – **_dijo Albert.

_**Yo quiero helado… mucho helado y hot cakes y leche con chocolate y…**_

_**Lily…**_

_**Llévanos todo eso por favor – **_dijo Candy sonriendo.

_**Claro que sí jefe, en seguida. **_

_**Candy, ¿por qué te dijo jefe? – **_preguntó Lily una vez que se alejaron de la barra.

_**Porque es un buen amigo al que le gusta mucho molestarme – **_respondió ella sonriendo y los guió a una de las mesas más alejadas del café, pero que tenía una hermosa vista hacía el parque.

_**¿Trabajas aquí? – **_preguntó Albert.

_**Sí, ésta es mi oficina. Por algún extraño motivo sólo aquí logro concentrarme, así que vengo siempre que me bloqueo… soy escritora.**_

_**Y… la reunión de trabajo ¿es con algún editor? Si llegaras a necesitar algo no dudes en decírmelo. Conozco a muy buenos editores…**_

_**No será necesario, aunque te lo agradezco. Actualmente quieren llevar una de mis historias a la pantalla grande. Me falta entrevistar solamente a un actor para uno de los personajes… una vez que los tenga elegidos a todos se podrá dar inicio a la filmación. **_

_**¡Wow!, eso no me lo esperaba. Creo que deberé comenzar a leer más. ¿Qué clase de libros escribes?**_

_**De fantasía principalmente. **_

_**Ahora entiendo porqué no he leído nada tuyo – **_ella sonrió – _**y puedo preguntar ¿cómo se llama el afortunado actor al que entrevistarás?**_

_**Terry Graham. **_

_**Terry… – **_dijo él más para sí mismo.

_**¿Lo conoces?**_

_**Fuimos grandes amigos hace mucho tiempo, pero nuestras vidas siguieron caminos distintos… no lo he visto en años. **_

_**Quizá quieras saludarlo. **_

_**No sé si sea buena idea…**_

_**Tú decides.**_

_**¿Desde cuándo dejaron de tratarse de señor y señorita? – **_preguntó Lily intrigada.

_**Yo… no lo sé –**_ respondió Albert – _**espero que no te moleste que te tutee. **_

_**Para nada, ¿a ti?**_

_**En absoluto.**_

Los tres rubios siguieron charlando y disfrutando su mutua compañía, hasta que poco antes de medio día, Albert decidió que era momento de irse.

Para él, haberse permitido sucumbir a su melancólico deseo de reencontrarse con la música, había sido suficiente prueba del daño que el pasado podía hacer en su fuerza y resistencia presentes. Eso había sido suficiente. Si el destino lo permitía su antiguo mejor amigo y él tendría la oportunidad de verse de nuevo, después de tantísimo tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

_**Disculpe, señorita – **_dijo una profunda y varonil voz – _**me indicaron que aquí podía encontrar a la señorita White, supongo que usted es su asistente – **_no hubo respuesta –_** tengo una cita con ella ¿podría usted anunciarle que Terry Graham la está buscando? –**_ la mujer no parecía escucharlo – _**señorita… señorita…**_

_**¡Shhh! Espere un segundo, interrumpe mi concentración – **_respondió la rubia sin siquiera voltear a verlo y siguió deslizando los dedos sobre las teclas de la _lap top_ que tenía en frente – _**"él era un espíritu errabundo, libre y sin ataduras" – **_dijo para sí, sin prestar atención a la cara molesta del hombre que la veía – _**"de esos que pocas veces aparecen sobre la faz de la tierra, sin hogar ni familia. Su único amigo era uno que no lo juzgaría jamás. Uno que sólo hablaba cuando él se lo pedía, hecho de madera, con cuatro cuerdas de cuero y una voz melódica… su leal Orfy…"**_

_**¿Cómo se atreve a shhtearme? –**_ dijo azorado el hombre. Tenía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien lo había tratado con esa clase de descortesía.

_**¡Silencio! – **_dijo la rubia aún sumida en su escritura – _**"… sus azules ojos brillaban con un resplandor incandescente, casi celestial. Cuando posaba sus manos sobre el violín y arrancaba de él el más glorioso de los cantos…"**_

_**¿Sería tan amable de atenderme? – **_arremetió el hombre visiblemente molesto.

"… _**no había nadie que pudiera resistir el poderoso hechizo que creaba…"**_

_**Señorita…**_

"… _**pero eso era para él como una espada de doble filo, porque mientras deslizaba las crines del arco sobre las cuerdas, e incrustaba su alma en cada nota, dejaba al descubierto su verdadero y más vulnerable yo".**_

_**¿Es que acaso no sabe quién soy yo?**_

_**¡Actores! – **_Dijo ella volteando los ojos para mirarlo – _**Por supuesto que sé quién es usted – **_respondió entonces, cerrando la tapa de su computador – _**sólo que una vez que las ideas fluyen, no es bueno truncar su camino. Ahora sí ¿en qué puedo servirlo?**_

_**¿Podría anunciarme con la señorita White?**_

_**Tome asiento por favor.**_

_**¿No me diga que me dejará plantado de nuevo? No puedo estar cambiando mi agenda a su antojo.**_

_**Nada de eso, la señorita White llegó mucho antes que usted. No quería quedarle mal de nuevo. Está muy apenada por haber faltado a su anterior cita.**_

_**¿Dónde está entonces?**_

_**La tiene frente a usted, Candice White – **_dijo Candy, extendiendo una mano en forma de saludo – _**encantada de conocerlo. **_

_**¿Usted es la señorita White?**_

_**La misma – **_Candy aún mantenía la mano extendida.

_**Usted perdone…**_ _**yo… no sabía… Terry Graham – **_respondió él estrechando su mano.

_**Mucho gusto en conocerlo Señor Graham. **_

_**Llámeme Terry, por favor. **_

_**Se ve usted sorprendido Terry. **_

_**Lo estoy. Pensé que usted sería… bueno, diferente – **_ella sonrió de buena gana.

_**Jajaja, me lo imagino, para usted Candice Withe debía ser una anciana señora, de cabellos blancos y lentes de fondo de botella. La clásica abuela que gusta de contar cuentos a sus nietos. **_

_**Algo así – **_respondió él avergonzado, pero sonriente – _**nunca pensé que usted sería joven y bella. **_

_**Agradezco el cumplido Terry, pero por favor, siéntese. **_

_**Muchas gracias señorita White. **_

_**Por favor dígame Candy. Me siento tal y como usted pensaba que era cuando me dice "señorita White" – **_el sonrió, y vaya que tenía una sonrisa hermosa – _**dígame Terry ¿por qué debería elegirlo a usted para ser "Specchio"? – **_ella era directa, eso a Terry le pareció perfecto.

_**Porque dudo mucho que pueda encontrar a alguien mejor que yo –**_ respondió con suficiencia.

_**Esa es una aseveración algo presuntuosa y arrogante ¿no cree usted?**_

_**Sólo digo la verdad. Soy un hombre muy capaz de interpretar un papel tan hermoso y complejo… no encontrará un "Specchio" mejor que yo, eso se lo puedo asegurar – **_ella sonrió de nuevo.

_**Las características físicas del personaje no son muy semejantes a las suyas – **_Terry era un joven alto, de cortos cabellos castaños, profundos ojos azules, tez blanca y bella sonrisa.

_**Eso no será problema. Tenemos muy buenos maquillistas Candy, ellos se encargarán de darme el aspecto necesario. **_

_**En eso tiene razón, pero dígame, tengo entendido que el personaje no es de los que usted suele interpretar. **_

_**Eso es lo más interesante, que aún siendo distinto a lo que hago comúnmente, estoy seguro de poder interpretarlo como nadie más lo haría. **_

_**¿Cuál es su criatura fantástica favorita Terry? – **_la pregunta lo sorprendió.

_**No entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con "Specchio" y conmigo. **_

_**Sólo quiero saber qué clase de hombre es el que solicita con tanto interés interpretar a un dragón ciego. **_

"_**Specchio" es mucho más que eso… él es… sabio, poderoso, libre… y feliz – **_Terry dijo la última palabra casi como un susurro que no le pasó desapercibido a Candy.

_**Veo que tiene apego por el personaje y lo entiende a la perfección, pero eso no responde mi pregunta. **_

_**Tiene mucho que no leo libros de criaturas fantásticas… pero – **_hizo una pausa prolongada – _**probablemente… – **_sonrió – _**los "ay ay ay".**_

_**Los forjadores de plata… interesante – **_él la vio dudoso. Temía haber cometido un error – _**me convenció Terry, el papel es suyo.**_

_**¿Así de fácil? – **_preguntó él desconcertado.

_**Jajaja, ¡actores! –**_ dijo ella – _**veo que necesita una explicación – **_él asintió – _**su rostro mientras pensaba en mi pregunta… la forma en la que sus ojos parecieron perderse un momento en su interior y la sonrisa que esbozó cuando tuvo su respuesta… es así como imaginé a "Specchio"… además, el timbre de su voz… sé que será usted un excelente dragón plateado, desterrado, vagabundo y ciego.**_

_**¿No me hará ninguna prueba?**_

_**No. He visto que el personaje ha tocado una fibra en usted, eso es suficiente para mí. Sé que lo interpretará como yo querría que lo hiciera. **_

_**Es usted extraña, ¿se lo habían dicho antes? – **_ella sonrió.

_**Muchas veces.**_

_**¿Sabe Candy? me sentiría mucho mejor si me permitiera hacer la audición a mi manera. **_

_**El personaje ya es suyo, no debe intentar convencerme. **_

_**Aún así, quiero que vea como sería "Specchio" a través de mí. **_

_**Si eso lo hace estar más seguro de mi decisión…**_

_**Me serviría mucho. Así usted podría darme consejos. Si hay algo que debo cambiar, seguramente usted será la primera en notarlo. **_

_**Adelante entonces. Tiene usted toda mi atención.**_

Entonces Terry se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a la ventana y posó una de sus manos sobre el cristal. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, y después de unos segundos comenzó.

Para Candy fue impresionante ver como el joven podía transformarse tan rápido. En sólo uno instante su rostro pasó de la más marcada seriedad a la más profunda de las bellezas. Cada uno de sus rasgos, en un principio, duros y severos, tomó un aire más relajado, dejando transparentar la hermosura de sus facciones. Sus ojos, otrora melancólicos e impregnados de tristeza, habían adquirido una chispa, de felicidad y vida, impactante. Veían sin ver, como los de un invidente, pero eso no los hacía menos atractivos.

Incluso el tono de su voz había cambiado. Ahora sonaba más melodiosa, profunda, misteriosa, seductora, hechizante. Se sabía cada una de las líneas que ella le había creado al personaje, pero las había hecho suyas, les había cambiado un poco el énfasis con que ella las había planeado y, de ese modo, había logrado convertirse en aquel vagabundo. Había dejado, en menos de un minuto, de ser Terry Graham para convertirse en un dragón plateado, sumamente viejo, que al tomar forma humana, perdía la mayoría de sus poderes, pero que en vez de sentirse vulnerable, disfrutaba de sus debilidades y abrazaba la vida y sus enseñanzas como ningún otro lo había hecho.

Ella nunca antes creyó que uno de sus personajes pudiera ser real, pero ahora ahí, frente a ella, tenía a uno de sus favoritos, hablándole, riendo con ella, mirándola a través sus zafiros ciegos. _¡Specchio_ estaba vivo! Vivo en el cuerpo de Terry. Hablaba con la voz de Terry. Se movía con el cuerpo de Terry. Sonreía con esa impactante sonrisa de Terry, porque ahora _Specchio_ era Terry.

El actor terminó su interpretación con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Estaba seguro de que nunca había actuado mejor y, ahora, sólo esperaba que Candy le dijera lo que pensaba. Pero ella no decía nada, estaba pasmada. Habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día.

_**¿Qué le pareció? – **_dijo entonces él, no pudiendo contener más su ansiedad. Ella se llevó una mano al rostro… y después de unos momentos contestó.

_**No sé qué decir Terry.**_

_**¿Tan malo le pareció? –**_ preguntó él mortificado.

_**¿Malo? ¿Cómo puede ser malo algo que me deja sin palabras?**_

_**Entonces ¿le gustó?**_

_**¿Gustarme? ¡Me encantó! Nunca creí que alguien pudiera darle tanta vida al dragón… ¿no le interesaría más ser el personaje principal?**_

_**Ni lo piense, sólo me interesa el dragón. **_

_**Está bien, pero si el protagonista no hace su mejor esfuerzo, usted se llevará la película – **_Terry sonrió complacido.

_**Ese es un gran cumplido Candy, pero… debo ser sincero, el personaje me impactó. La forma en que usted lo describe es genial, yo sólo intento darle un rostro y una voz. **_

_**¡Y vaya que lo ha logrado! Cuando sea el estreno me tendrá en primera fila como una más de sus admiradoras, su interpretación en este momento me pareció buenísima, no me la logro imaginar después de algunos meses de práctica. **_

_**Se lo agradezco mucho. **_

_**No tiene porque hacerlo –**_ dijo ella con su mejor sonrisa.

_**Entonces, supongo que con eso termina mi audición. **_

_**Supongo que sí. Fue un verdadero placer conocerlo Terry. **_

_**Igualmente Candy. Valió la pena la espera. Estaremos en contacto… espero poder contar con usted para armar bien al personaje. **_

_**Cuando usted lo requiera. **_

_**Entonces me voy, pero antes… – **_dijo él – _**es curioso escuchar que nombre un violín con un diminutivo de Orfeo. **_

_**¿Cómo dice?**_

_**Orfy… supongo que viene de Orfeo, el mejor músico y poeta de la mitología… a él se refería cuando escribía antes de que la interrumpiera ¿cierto?**_

"_**Ahora entiendo" – **_pensó ella – _**sí, el músico de los dioses. **_

_**Es algo interesante, ¿sabe? su descripción y el nombre del violín me recordaron a un muy buen amigo. Él siempre logró crear ese halo de magia alrededor suyo cuando tocaba. Amaba la música más que a nada en el mundo… bueno, compartía su amor entre música y pintura. Nunca buscó la fama, pero habría sido un increíble y muy reconocido concertista. Lo admiraba muchísimo… sólo le faltó mencionar su rubia cabellera y las expresiones de su rostro cuando toca… no pude evitar pensar en él mientras la escuchaba, pero debe ser una impresionante coincidencia… – **_ella se limitó a sonreír – _**en fin Candy, debo irme. Que tenga un excelente día. **_

_**Hasta luego Terry, no dude en contactarme si necesita saber algo de dragones.**_

En cuanto Terry salió del café, Candy abrió de nuevo su computador y antes de que las ideas abandonaran su mente comenzó a escribir.

… _**Pero aquel rubio hechicero, aún con el encanto que la música generaba en sus enemigos, tenía un gran rival al que nunca había podido vencer… un hombre camaleónico, que podía cambiar a su gusto, convertirse en todo lo que él quisiera. Alguien que sólo debía cerrar los ojos, respirar profundamente y desear ser alguien más, para crear una magia capaz de confundir a todos a su alrededor. Alguien que podía fácilmente pasar de ser un tranquilo e indefenso joven, al más terrible y poderoso de los hombres… pero sus habilidades no eran lo único que los hacía similares, había algo igual en ellos. Tanto el músico como el morfo, compartían la más clara marca de poder, y el dolor con que la habían ganado, reflejada en sus ojos, siempre de un azul intenso, tan intenso como las profundidades del océano, pero tan entristecido como las más terribles noches de tormenta.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

La inspiración suele ir y venir a su antojo, pero una vez que un escritor encuentra algo, lo que sea, que pueda incitarlo a escribir, al menos unas cuantas líneas, es difícil que deje pasar una sola idea y, generalmente, esa inspiración suele venir de las cosas más inesperadas que uno se pueda imaginar. Eso le sucedió a Candy.

Aquel domingo había tenido la fortuna de encontrar en un par de hombres, aquello que necesitaba para escribir capítulo tras capítulo de una nueva historia. Había encontrado a los caballeros de su nuevo cuento, aunque no había decidido aún si serían amigos, antagonistas, simples conocidos, líderes de pueblos en pugna o enemigos a muerte. Quizá podría hacer de ellos una especie de Arturo y Lancelot, amigos que traicionaban su amistad por su amor a una mujer, aunque en su historia no sería una mujer la causante de su desapego, sería un ideal, los triángulos amorosos eran ya demasiado trillados… o probablemente, podría hacer de ellos uno solo… un ser que al inicio de los tiempos había sido dividido en dos por un maligno hechizo que había condenado a cada una de sus partes a vagar por el mundo hasta que finalmente pudiesen encontrarse, y en cualquiera de los casos, quien los ayudaría sería Tony, el protagonista de todas sus historias. Aquel valiente y aguerrido muchacho que no le temía a nada, que luchaba contra las más feroces criaturas para alcanzar sus sueños; aquel magnífico caballero que, al terminar cada una de sus aventuras, regresaba con bien a casa, al lado de Dynca, la mujer que lo amaba; aquel, su Tom Sawyer personal.

Candy había pasado días enteros, con la nariz tras el monitor de su computador, escribiendo todo lo que se le venía a la mente. Escribía a todas horas y eso le había permitido imprimir ya muchos borradores distintos. Había releído tantas veces cada una de las hojas impresas que se las sabía de memoria, y pocos espacios en blanco quedaban en los márgenes, sobre los cuales no hubiese puesto una anotación a mano. Pero estaba emocionada y muy divertida con todo lo que se le ocurría. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le sucedió algo similar y, eso la hacía sentir muy bien, aún cuando la historia no estuviese definida.

Su editor había pedido leer algo de lo que llevaba escrito, pero ella le dijo que hasta no tener una idea bien clara de lo que quería hacer no le entregaría nada y así, pasaron las semanas.

Una tarde mientras estaba en su _"oficina"_, rodeada de papeles y tomando su quinta taza de café del día, una vocecita familiar la hizo salir del mundo de fantasía que tenía creado en la cabeza.

_**¡Candy! – **_gritó la niña con emoción.

_**¡Lilly! – **_contestó Candy con alegría levantando la vista, esperando, sin darse cuenta, encontrar a su pequeña amiguita al lado de aquel rubio que comenzaba a idealizar como uno de los más perfectos hombres _**– ¿cómo estás pequeña? Ya tenía muchos días que no te veía – **_pero él no estaba ahí.

_**Bien, papá y yo hemos venido varias veces a buscarte pero no te hemos encontrado – **_la rubia sonrió.

_**He tenido mucho trabajo. ¿Vienes sola? No veo a Albert contigo.**_

_**Papá está trabajando, no pudo venir. Pero mis tíos me trajeron, son esos dos de allá – **_dijo señalando a la barra a dos elegantes caballeros enfundados en finos trajes – _**el guapo de lentes es mi tío Stear y el guapo que parece modelo es mi tío Archie.**_

_**Jaja ¿así que los guapos son tus tíos? – **_Lilly asintió – _**parece que estám discutiendo por algo.**_

_**Les pedí helado, chocolates, bombones, una soda y pastel de manzana. El tío Stear está dispuesto a comprarme lo que quiera, pero el tío Archie dice que papá se enojará si se entera que me dieron tantos dulces… el tío Stear lo quiere convencer de no decir nada, pero el tío Archie es un poco difícil – **_Candy sonrió.

_**Ven, yo te invito.**_

_**¡Bravo!**_

Candy se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió a la barra. Mientras lo hacía, pudo escuchar con más claridad lo que el par de hombres decía y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

_**Te digo que si Albert se entera que le dimos tantos dulces, se va a enojar… y mucho.**_

_**¿Y quién se lo va a decir? Yo no… ni de loco me arriesgo. **_

_**No será necesario que se lo digas. Cuando Lilly se ponga más hiperactiva de lo normal y lo tenga despierto hasta las tres de la mañana preguntándole cómo nacen y se hacen los bebés… créeme que se va a dar cuenta. **_

_**Lilly nunca le preguntaría eso a Albert… me lo preguntaría a mí. **_

_**Ese no es el punto Stear y lo sabes. **_

_**Vamos, hermano, es una niña. Los niños comen dulces, es su naturaleza, no le podemos negar nada…**_

_**Claro que podemos. **_

_**Bueno… entonces, si no quieres que coma todo eso, díselo tú yo no me pienso enfrentar a su carita de decepción. **_

_**Oye eso no es justo, tú eres el mayor. **_

_**Pero tú eres el vocero de la familia. Si te puedes enfrentar a la prensa, enfrentarte a tu sobrina no te costará mucho trabajo…**_

_**Buenas tardes – **_intervino entonces Candy, que llevaba a Lilly tomada de la mano.

_**Hola - **_respondieron ambos muchachos al unísono con cálidas sonrisas.

_**Jimmy, dale a Lilly una rebanada pequeña de pastel de manzana, con una bolita de helado de chocolate con bombones y una soda pequeña por favor… ración para peques. **_

_**Al momento jefe – **_contestó el muchacho de la barra, sonriéndole a Lilly.

_**Usted disculpe señorita, agradezco mucho que quiera consentir a mi sobrina pero Lilly no debe comer tanto. **_

_**Somos tres contra uno –**_ dijo Stear –_** ¡ya déjala en paz!**_

_**No se preocupe Archie, es una ración especial. Prometo que no le causará problemas.**_

_**¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?**_

_**Lilly me lo dijo. Yo me llamo Candy, es un gusto conocerlos.**_

_**¿Candy? ¿Tú eres Candy?… ahhh ya veo, así que tú eres "la" Candy… yo soy Stear, Albert y Lilly nos han hablado mucho de ti. **_

_**Mucho gusto Stear… si lo que te dijeron es bueno cree todo, si no… te han estado mintiendo – **_sonrió.

_**Espera, espera… ¿ella es? ¡Wow! Oye muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por este pequeño demonio y por lo que estás haciendo por Albert, ¡auch! – **_dijo sobándose un costado al recibir un codazo de Stear – _**¿ahora qué dije?**_

_**Por lo de Lilly, no fue nada… pero de Albert…**_

_**Por qué no te sientas con nosotros un momento, en lo que la princesita come – **_intervino Stear, intentando ocultar la indiscreción de Archie.

_**Claro… Jimmy, te encargo unos cafés… y le echas un ojito a la oficina por fa.**_

Candy y los muchachos se sentaron en una mesa cercana a un ventanal desde el que se veía el parque. El día era muy bello y la luz que entraba, además de cálida, le permitió ver con más claridad a cada uno de sus interlocutores.

Stear era de tez blanca y cabello castaño, de rasgos muy elegantes, aunque había algo en él que lo hacía parecer en extremo inteligente; lo que más llamó la atención de Candy fueron sus hermosos ojos cafés, que escondidos tras "_peculiares_" gafas, tenían un sublime brillo, cálido y amistoso "_mirada de ángel, el amigo eterno" _pensó.

Archie por su parte, era rubio de intensos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de Stear, aunque de distinto color; pero a diferencia del moreno, él parecía, más bien, salido de una glamorosa pasarela que de un simposio de investigadores. Con un cierto aire aristocrático y de modales delicadamente refinados; su mejor atributo, una sonrisa pícara y coqueta que le daba a su rostro un toque sumamente especial _"sonrisa arrebatadora, el enamorado eterno" pensó_. Lilly tenía mucha razón al definir a sus tíos como "_los guapos_".

_**¿Cómo está Albert? – **_preguntó Candy una vez que hubieron tomado asiento.

_**Bien, con mucho trabajo y batallando por encontrar tiempo para su hija –**_ respondió Stear intercambiando elocuentes miradas con su hermano.

_**Ya debe estar acostumbrado a eso – **_continuó Candy.

_**No – **_respondió Lilly – _**yo estoy con papá sólo los domingos, pero como mi papá Michael se fue a Londres a un congreso…**_

_**Lilly… ¿qué te hemos dicho de las conversaciones de adultos? – **_le preguntó Archie con mirada amenazante.

_**¡Pero si es la verdad!**_

_**No entiendo – **_dijo Candy – _**pensé que Albert… no sabía que él era… gay – **_Archie casi escupe su trago de café al escuchar las palabras de Candy.

_**Albert gay, jaja, jamás me lo habría imaginado – **_dijo Stear divertido.

_**No Candy, Albert no es gay, creo que sería un pésimo gay, su sentido de la moda es malísimo – **_dijo Archie – _**él, bueno… hace ya algunos años, le cedió la custodia de Lilly a su ex esposa y a Michael, su nuevo esposo.**_

_**Oh, ya veo. **_

_**Cuando mamá murió, papá estaba tan mal que no creyó poder criarme – **_dijo Lilly – _**entonces seguimos como habíamos estado cuando mamá vivía. **_

_**Lo lamento mucho Lilly, yo no sabía lo de tu mami. **_

_**Michael se encarga del cuidado de Lilly durante toda la semana y Albert la ve los domingos, o cuando tiene tiempo suficiente para estar con ella – **_continuó Archie – _**pero en ocasiones, como ahora, Michael tiene que viajar y no puede llevarse a Lilly para que no pierda el hilo de sus lecciones, entonces ella viene a casa con Albert.**_

_**Generalmente él organiza todo para poder pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con su hija, pero ahora no ha podido hacerlo, estamos en una temporada de mucho trabajo, así que la lleva a la oficina y, entre todos, intentamos cuidarla. **_

_**Eso no debe ser sencillo. **_

_**No, y Lilly se aburre muy fácilmente, aunque es muy divertido tenerla con nosotros, hace los días… diferentes – **_Stear sonrió.

_**Yo puedo ayudarlos si gustan. **_

_**¿Cómo?**_

_**Sé que no me conocen de mucho tiempo, pero puedo cuidar a Lilly por las tardes. Supongo que mi agenda no está tan ocupada como la de ustedes.**_

_**¡Eso sería genial! – **_gritó la pequeña.

_**Primero debemos consultarlo con Albert, Lilly. **_

_**Por qué no me das su número y yo hablo con él. **_

_**No será necesario, en seguida le marco – **_Archie sacó su celular del bolsillo – _**¡perfecto! – **_Exclamó irónico – _**creo que mi batería se terminó, traigo el celular apagado. **_

_**Espera yo le llamo – **_dijo entonces Stear –_** hey, **__**que coincidencia, mi celular también está apagado. **_

_**¡Lily! – **_dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, presionando los botones de encendido de sus teléfonos.

_**Papá siempre apaga su celular cuando está conmigo. **_

_**Sí, pero hoy es día de oficina, alguien puede necesitarnos – **_dijo Stear, pero interrumpió el regaño cuando su teléfono sonó – _**buenas tardes señorita O'Brian… sí, debió haber algún problema con las redes… ¿sucede algo? La escucho intranquila… ¿Que Eliza hizo qué?... no de nuevo… ¿cuándo va a aprender a no meterse en problemas?... sí señorita no se preocupe vamos para allá… sí, sí, dígale a Albert que no se preocupe… llegamos en seguida – **_mientras Stear hablaba Archie hacía lo propio.

_**Albert…**_ _**sí, Patty acaba de contactarnos… convoca a una conferencia de prensa dentro de una hora, nosotros llegamos en diez minutos… haz que Eliza te diga todo para poder arreglar sus tonterías… tenemos muy poco tiempo para solucionar esto… y dile que será la última vez que saco la cara por ella… ¡NO!... No dejes que Neil intervenga, la última vez que intentó ayudar, me costó mucho más trabajo de lo que esperaba reparar su intento de ayuda… ahora vamos… Albert… procura que la tía no se entere… adiós **_– cuando ambos colgaron los teléfonos Candy preguntó.

_**¿Pasa algo?**_

_**Problemas familiares – **_dijo Archie molesto.

_**¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?**_

_**Lamentablemente no – **_contestó Stear suspirando – _**debemos irnos. Fue un gusto conocerte Candy. **_

_**Igualmente. **_

_**Vámonos Lilly. **_

_**No quiero regresar a la oficina, si hay problemas todos van a dejarme solita. **_

_**Patty te cuidará. **_

_**Quiero quedarme con Candy. **_

_**¡Lilly!**_

_**Quizá tenga razón Archie. No habrá nadie libre para atenderla – **_dijo Stear, y volteó a ver a Candy _**– ¿podemos encargártela un momento?**_

_**Claro que sí, esperen un segundo – **_fue a la barra y anotó su dirección y teléfonos en un papelito – _**pueden pasar por ella cuando estén libres, o llamarme si prefieren que la lleve a algún sitio. **_

_**Muchas gracias Candy, te debemos una… pórtate bien Lilly – **_dijeron y salieron corriendo del lugar.

Las horas pasaron rápidas y Candy se divirtió como nunca con Lilly. La niña, aunque era aún muy pequeña, estaba tan llena de vitalidad que la hacía olvidarse de todo, además no podía dejar de pensar, que si Tony no hubiese partido, seguramente ella pasaría muchos momentos así con hijos propios, rubios y de intensos ojos azules… como Lilly.

La noche cayó y a la niña la venció el cansancio. Candy la tomó en brazos, la recostó en su recámara y salió al comedor a retomar sus escritos. El problema familiar del que Stear y Archie habían hablado debía haber sido muy grave para que se tardaran tanto tiempo en ir por la pequeña.

Finalmente, poco después de las diez de la noche el timbre de la puerta sonó y Candy se apresuró a abrir para que el zumbido no despertara a Lilly. Albert estaba ahí, parado frente a ella, con el rostro surcado por intensas ojeras y marcas de inminente cansancio, que se veían intensificadas por el contraste que hacían su piel y el traje y camisa oscuros que portaba.

_**Buenas noches Candy, lamento haberte dejado a Lilly por tanto tiempo. Debes estar agotada.**_

_**Hola – **_respondió ella sonriente – _**no te preocupes. Tener a Lilly aquí ha sido muy interesante – **_al verlo con más detenimiento se dio cuenta de que aún había algunos detalles que afinar en su descripción del personaje inspirado por el rubio, como la forma en que el tono azul de sus ojos cambiaba dependiendo de su estado de ánimo – _**pasa, Lilly y yo nos divertimos mucho. **_

_**¿Dónde está ella?**_

_**Dormida, en mi recámara.**_

_**¿Lograste que se durmiera? – **_Dijo con tono sorprendido –_** Eso es asombroso, me tendrás que decir cómo lo lograste… tengo más de una semana intentando hacerla dormir antes de media noche y no lo he logrado por ningún medio – **_ella sonrió.

_**Quizá lo hace porque quiere pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo… pero hoy hicimos muchas cosas y al final, creo que hice lo que cualquier persona haría, le conté un cuento de hadas y listo. **_

_**No creo que los cuentos sean lo mejor para un niño de su edad, pero… Lillian hacía lo mismo –**_ dijo él con tono nostálgico, más para sí mismo. Candy intentó distraerlo un poco.

_**Es bueno para los niños. A mí siempre me contaban cuentos para dormir… pero ven…. siéntate, quieres un café o algo de tomar. **_

_**No gracias – **_dijo él pasándose las manos por el rostro – _**creo que será mejor que me lleve a Lilly a casa, ha sido un día bastante difícil y ya que lograste que se durmiera, aprovecharé para terminar unos pendientes.**_

_**Te ves cansado.**_

_**Lo estoy. **_

_**Entonces, un café no te caerá mal, descansa al menos un momento… ¿ya cenaste?**_

_**No, pero no te preocupes, ahora que llegue a casa paso a la cocina por un vaso de leche.**_

_**Vaya, un vaso de leche… un alimento sumamente nutritivo – **_él sonrió _**– ¿qué se te antoja? Sólo procura que no sea algo muy elaborado, no soy una excelente chef – **_respondió ella poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

_**En verdad Candy, no será necesario. **_

_**¿Desprecias mis buenas intenciones? – **_su tono dramático hizo reír al rubio – _**te prometo que no te voy a envenenar, y juro que sí sé cocinar – **_continuó divertida.

_**Está bien, si insistes…**_ _**pero déjame ayudarte. **_

_**No, no, tú descansa y deja todo en mis manos. **_

_**Gracias – **_mientras Candy cocinaba, Albert se puso cómodo y comenzó a curiosear con la mirada – _**¿eres adicta a las flores? – **_preguntó.

_**¿Cómo?**_ – Él señaló los muchos jarrones con rosas que habían en la estancia – _**ah, eso… las rosas me gustan mucho, pero esas me las han regalado. **_

_**Tu novio debe haber gastado una fortuna. Se ve que están muy bien cultivadas. **_

_**No es mi novio, sólo un nuevo amigo… un actor agradecido – **_desde que Terry había obtenido el papel, le enviaba, todos los días, un ramo de rosas de distintos tipos y colores a Candy.

_**¿Terry se quedó con el personaje?**_

_**Sí, su presentación me impresionó. Pero dime ¿cómo sabes tú de la calidad de las rosas?**_

_**Mi hermana era aficionada al cultivo de plantas. Sus rosedales eran su mayor orgullo – **_Candy volvió a notar el tono melancólico en la voz de Albert, pero esta vez no se le ocurrió nada para cambiar de tema. Después de un incómodo momento de silencio Albert volvió a hablar – _**tienes una colección muy interesante de cds.**_

_**No puedo trabajar sin música. **_

_**Me queda claro – **_sonrió – _**pero… Chris Cornell en medio de Debussy y 31 minutos es algo extremo – **_ambos sonrieron.

_**Listo, la cena está servida…**_ _**¿quieres café, leche o agua?**_

_**Café está bien gracias. **_

Candy había dicho "_nada muy elaborado_" y lo había cumplido. La cena no era un platillo gourmet, eso quedaba claro, pero estaba deliciosa y para Albert, acostumbrado a comer en restaurantes y sin compañía, la cena fue perfecta, casi familiar, como no había sido desde que Lillian lo había dejado. Pasaron un buen rato conversando, comiendo y sonriendo. El rostro del rubio, poco a poco fue perdiendo las marcas de hastío y agotamiento que tenía cuando llegó, y tomando, a su vez, un aire más alegre, que le devolvió el brillo a sus ojos.

La plática fue tan amena que ninguno de los dos sintió pasar el tiempo, hasta que un poco antes de la una de la mañana el celular de Albert sonó.

_**Era Stear – **_dijo en cuanto colgó – _**se preocuparon al no verme llegar. Es hora de irnos… ¿te molesta si paso a tu recámara por Lilly?**_

_**Claro que no, ven es por aquí – **_Albert la siguió. Lilly estaba profundamente dormida. Ambos la contemplaron un momento y después él se quitó el saco para cubrir a su hija.

_**Aquí tengo una frazada – **_dijo Candy volteando hacía el armario.

_**Con el saco estará bien. **_

_**Insisto. La noche ha refrescado un poco, no me gustaría que enfermaras. **_

_**Si insistes – **_el rubio aceptó, tomó la frazada y cubrió a Lilly con ella, a Candy le pareció particularmente encantador ver el cuidado y cariño con que aquel hombre tomaba en brazos a su hija. Fue incluso más delicado que al tomar el violín en aquella tienda de instrumentos, y eso parecía casi imposible.

_**Muchas gracias por haberla cuidado y gracias por la cena – **_dijo al llegar a la puerta del departamento.

_**Fue un placer… Albert… – **_dijo antes que el hombre se fuera – _**yo puedo cuidarla si gustas. A Lilly no le gusta estar sola en la oficina, y a mí me caería muy bien su compañía. **_

_**No quiero causarte más molestias Candy, ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, pero lo tendré en cuenta.**_

_**Piénsalo al menos y si necesitas mi apoyo llámame… si no es así, vengan a visitarme de vez en cuando. **_

_**Lo haremos. **_

_**Hasta luego entonces. **_

_**¿Candy?**_

_**¿Dime?**_

_**Pasé una excelente velada, que pases buenas noches – **_ella sonrió.

_**Descansa. **_

Y así, el rubio salió del lugar, con una extraña sensación de tranquilidad inundándole el corazón, dejando, en la sala que acababa de abandonar, a una pecosa, con la misma sensación y, llevando en brazos a una pequeña que, fingiendo estar dormida, había escuchado con gran felicidad todo lo que su padre y su nueva amiga acababan de decir.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? No podía haberse enamorado… no con una sola charla. El amor a primera vista era para él poco menos que patrañas, un juego de niños… la cosa más estúpida del mundo… eso no podía ser.

Había pasado menos de una hora con ella, no la conocía, no sabía nada de su vida, no conocía su historia… pero aún así no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Recordaba su aroma, su seguridad, su chispa, la afabilidad de su rostro cuando sonreía, su espontaneidad, el encendido tono verde de sus ojos, las traviesas pecas que surcaban el puente de su pequeña nariz, la elegante caída de sus rebeldes rizos, sus rasgos delicados. Recordaba la forma en la que lo miraba, con esos intensos y hermosos ojos, porque en esos pocos minutos, ella lo había visto a él, no a la estrella de cine, no a la cara que engalanaba las portadas de las revistas, lo miraba a él, a Terry, al muchacho que ni siquiera él mismo lograba ver, al pobre tonto que aún vivía, escondido, en alguna parte de su interior.

Había hablado con ella unas cuantas ocasiones más desde que se vieron por primera y única vez, y eso le había bastado para llegar a conocer de memoria cada nota de su voz, el sonido de su risa. Adoraba escucharla reír.

Cada mañana hablaba a la misma florería para pedir rosas para ella, rosas que enviaba a esa cafetería en la que la había conocido y que, sabía, era como un santuario para ella. Ella misma se lo había comentado en una de sus primeras charlas telefónicas y entonces él decidió sorprenderla cada mañana con rosas en el desayuno. Había pensado en investigar su dirección pero creyó que sería, incluso más interesante, sorprenderla en aquel lugar que ella tanto amaba. Cada día sentía la penetrante necesidad de hacerle saber que pensaba en ella. Nunca antes había hecho algo similar, porque nunca antes se había sentido así, por ello, esperaba no estar exagerando, pero cada vez que la llamaba, ella agradecía sus atenciones, lo que lo hacía pensar que no hacía mal. Escucharla decir un "_gracias_" acompañado de su nombre "_Terry_" hacía que su corazón se saltara un latido. No había para él, sonido más hermoso que la voz de Candy al pronunciar su nombre.

Pero aún así, no podía ser amor, simplemente no podía serlo. No era lógico, no podía ser real. Se suponía que el amor debía llegar después de algún tiempo de conocer a la persona amada, no así, de golpe, a ciegas.

"_No es amor_" se repetía una y otra vez… "_es… es… ¿respeto? ¿Admiración? Tal vez un poco de las dos. No, no la amas, te deslumbró su presencia, la intensidad con que vive su vida… ¡ja!… ¿y cómo sabes tú que vive la vida intensamente? La has visto una sola vez… pero… pero has hablado con ella otras tantas y siempre se escucha igual, con la misma vitalidad, con el mismo optimismo… ¡NO!… Grandísimo tonto, no puedes amarla. ¿Cómo podrías amarla? ¿Cómo?"_

Simplemente no podía ser amor, y no entender lo que sentía lo desesperaba… aunque, pensar que estaba enamorado, por alguna extraña razón lo hacía sentir… ¿esperanza?... si no era eso, era algo muy similar. Lo hacía pensar que quizás, después de todo, su corazón sí podía sentir algo más que tristeza... y quizá, sólo quizá, él no estuviera tan muerto como creía.

* * *

Las tonterías que en ocasiones cometían los miembros de su familia, siempre terminaban haciendo estragos en su vida. Él era quien debía responsabilizarse de cada acto, de cada palabra, de cada estupidez. Y vaya que algunos de sus "_queridos familiares_" hacían estupideces. Principalmente los Leegan. Y, aún cuando Archie era el rostro público de la familia, era él quien tenía que mandar cartas de disculpa al por mayor, era él el que debía renunciar a su tiempo, era él quien tenía que pagar los platos rotos. Porque después de cada escándalo, la prensa terminaba hablando, no de Eliza, no de Neil, ni siquiera de los señores Leegan, terminaba hablando de él, de William Andrew y su incompetencia para controlar el imperio que su padre había creado y mantenido a flote por tanto tiempo, de sus tantos desaciertos, de su falta de mano dura para controlar a ese par de muchachitos mimados y torpes.

Pero él no era como su padre. Había aceptado sus responsabilidades como heredero, pero nunca había amado la vida de empresario como lo hizo su padre. Él siempre había amado su vida de artista, su vida independiente, lejos de chismes y juicios a su persona, aquella vida en la que, si lo quería, podía ser invisible. Quería tener la posibilidad de pasar los días enteros con su hija, de hacerla reír con sus ocurrencias, de llevarla al cine o a un recital de piano… quería poder verla crecer, quería… quería volver el tiempo atrás y recuperar su familia, la familia que había comenzado cuando él era un hombre feliz; la familia que se había hecho pedazos cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de las empresas de su padre. Quería volver a ser libre, y deseaba con el alma entera que su tiempo fuera suyo y de su hija, de nadie más.

Si era un incompetente o no, le importaba muy poco, lo que no toleraba era saber que su pequeña niña podía, en algún momento, escuchar los comentarios que hacían sobre él. No resistiría que ella dejara de sentirse orgullosa de su papi, y lo que menos soportaba, era ver la carita de tristeza que Lilly ponía cada vez que él le decía "_lo lamento amor, hoy tampoco puedo jugar contigo_".

Estaba cansado, muy cansado. No le gustaba tener que dejarla con Michael, la quería con él, pero ahora que la tenía debía llevarla a la oficina, ¿qué más podía hacer? no podía dejarla sola en casa y no conocía a nadie que pudiera cuidarla.

Bueno… eso no era totalmente cierto. Sí conocía a alguien, pero ella ya había hecho mucho por ellos, y tenía una vida propia, no podía, o más bien, no quería cargarle la mano. Lilly era demasiado activa, ella no le seguiría el ritmo. Pero eso tampoco era cierto, ella tenía más energía que Lilly… la verdad era que le daba un poco, o quizás "_un mucho_" de miedo tenerla tan cerca, verla tan seguido.

Sus días habían sido distintos desde que la conoció. Sus antiguas pasiones, sus antiguos dolores, guardados todos en el rincón más oscuro y lejano de su corazón, habían salido a flote de nuevo desde ese día y no lograba entender porqué. No debía permitirse volver a sentir la tristeza que había sentido antes. No soportaría volver a sufrir el dolor tan intenso de abandonar sus sueños. No resistiría de nuevo que una mujer lo dejará por no sentirse digna rival de las responsabilidades que requerían mucho de su tiempo… simplemente no podría.

Pero ella tenía una especie de centro gravitatorio que le impedía alejarse demasiado. Su forma de ser le recordaba un poco a Lillian, y era eso lo que más temor le causaba.

Fue muy fácil para él enamorarse de su ex esposa. Le bastaron unos cuantos días para darse cuenta de que era ella la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Compartía su amor por el arte, era tan libre como él, y desde que la conoció la consideró la otra mitad de su ser.

Le encantaba la forma en la que ella lo impulsaba a seguir sus sueños e intentar alcanzarlos. Era su fuente de inspiración. ¡Cuántas melodías y cuántas pinturas fueron creadas por él después de pasar cinco minutos con ella!

Candy, de algún modo era así. Tenía ese poder de hacerlo soñar de nuevo y de hacerlo creer que todo era posible… incluso alcanzar su felicidad de nuevo, o al menos, encontrar un equilibrio entre ese mundo que tan cansado lo tenía y aquel otro que había dejado de lado.

Y lo peor de todo, su hija parecía estar encantada con ella. Y él… él… para ser honestos… él también lo estaba. Ver la forma en la que su hija y ella se trataban… ver la forma en la que ella lo trataba a él…

Pero después de haber llorado tanto al perder el amor de Lillian, la sola idea de poder amar de nuevo le causaba terror. Y sabía, que si se permitía pasar unos cuantos minutos más con Candy, no podría hacer que su corazón frenara su frenética carrera hacia ella.

* * *

_**¿Diga? – **_dijo levantando el teléfono.

_**Hola Candy, soy Stear ¿me recuerdas?**_

_**Hola Stear, claro que te recuerdo ¿cómo olvidar a uno de los guapos tíos de Lilly? ¿Cómo has estado?**_

_**Bastante bien gracias ¿y tú?**_

_**Muy bien también ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?**_

_**Bien… **_– titubeó un momento – _**¿quería saber si sigue en pie tu oferta de cuidar a Lilly? Ya se nos han terminado las ideas para mantenerla entretenida en la oficina… ¡Albert es un necio! – **_Dijo en tono reprobatorio – _**pero estaremos todos muy agradecidos si nos apoyas, sobre todo Lilly. **_

_**¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría pasar un rato con ella. **_

_**¿Podrías venir a la oficina por ella?**_

_**Claro que sí. **_

_**¡Perfecto! Entonces enviaré a uno de los chóferes por ti. **_

_**¿Ahora?**_

_**¿Es un mal momento? Lo lamento, tú dime a qué hora o cuándo puedes. **_

_**No, no te preocupes, ahora está muy bien… pero no será necesario que envíes por mí, dame la dirección y voy para allá. **_

_**Me sentiría más cómodo si permites que alguien vaya por ti. **_

_**No será necesario. **_

_**Si así lo deseas…**_

_**Sí – **_dijo con seguridad – _**pero…**_ _**Stear, dime ¿por qué dices que Albert es un necio?**_

_**Nos dijo que no debíamos molestarte, aunque sabe que ya no podremos hacernos cargo de la nena por mucho tiempo más y que ella quiere estar contigo. **_

_**Pero si no me molestan en lo más mínimo. **_

_**Y te lo agradecemos mucho… pero… bueno… tienes papel y lápiz para anotar la dirección. **_

_**Sí, te escucho…**_

Después de tomar nota de a dónde debía dirigirse, entró a su recámara, se miró al espejo del tocador para asegurarse de tener un buen aspecto, tomó un suéter del armario, metió las llaves de su departamento y algo de dinero a las bolsas traseras de sus jeans y salió con rumbo a las oficinas centrales de las empresas Andrew.

Le emocionaba mucho pasar un poco de tiempo con Lilly. Esa niña le caía muy bien, pero también la emocionaba poder ver de nuevo a Albert. Había algo en él que la motivaba a reencontrarlo y descubrir sus misterios. La intrigaba la melancolía impresa en su mirada, seguramente sus ojos no siempre habían sido así, de eso no había duda, lo había visto cambiar la expresión de su mirar, de la tristeza al hastío, luego al cansancio, pero también había reconocido una pequeña chispa de alegría en ellos.

Las oficinas no estaban muy lejos de su casa, así que decidió caminar y mientras lo hacía pensaba en la forma de poder evitar un regaño para Stear… si Albert se enteraba de que había sido él quien la había mandado llamar, probablemente le tocaría un buen regaño. No tardó más de diez minutos en llegar a su destino y con la buena imaginación que tenía, había prácticamente creado una historia, digna del best seller, para proteger la integridad física de su nuevo amigo.

Traspasó las puertas de acceso, miró de reojo el elegante directorio de cristal, porque no fue necesario buscar nada en él, Stear le había dicho a que piso ir, así que de inmediato entró y, al hacerlo, le pareció ingresar a un universo paralelo, en el centro mismo de la ciudad de los vientos.

Las oficinas eran por demás impresionantes. El buen gusto, la opulencia y, por contradictorio que pueda parecer, incluso la sencillez se veían marcados en cada uno de los elementos que componía la decoración del edificio. Debían tener un excelente decorador y un mejor arquitecto ¡Lo que ella daría por poder charlar con ambos para sacar ideas para sus escritos!

Con forme avanzaba por los diferentes pisos, repletos de gente trabajando – su curiosidad la había obligado a tomar las escaleras en vez del elevador – iba tomando notas mentales de aquello que le parecía más interesante. Cualquiera habría dicho que estaba "_fisgoneando_" pero en realidad iba tomando "_prestadas_" ideas para describir algunos lugares de sus cuentos.

El parqué de algunos salones, la gran cubierta de vitrales en forma de cúpula que cubría el patio central del edificio, los contrastes de colores, elegantemente logrados en los pasillos, la iluminación, los cuadros que daban vida a los muros, las plantas… todo.

Finalmente llegó al piso más alto, en el que estaban las oficinas de los tres líderes de la empresa.

_**Buenas tardes señorita – **_dijo tímidamente dirigiéndose a una mujer de cabello castaño que mantenía la cabeza gacha revisando algunos documentos – _**sería tan amable de indicarme ¿dónde localizo a… el señor Stear? – **_él no le había dicho ni su cargo ni su profesión, ni mucho menos su apellido, simplemente dijo "_sube al piso más alto y pregunta por mí" _ahora se sentía bastante torpe por no haberle preguntado.

_**¿Tiene cita? – **_preguntó la secretaría sin voltear a verla.

_**No. **_

_**El Dr. Aliestar está ocupado por el momento, pero si gusta puede esperarlo – **_dijo la mujer sin levantar la mirada de sus labores, al tiempo que señalaba los sillones de la sala de espera_** – o si es algo muy urgente – **_continuó al notar que Candy no se movía – _**quizás pueda atenderla el Lic. Cornwell, pero de todos modos deberá esperar un poco. **_

_**Ahmm, creo que hablamos de personas distintas. Yo no busco al Dr. Aliestar, vine a ver a Stear… él nunca me dijo su apellido, pero supongo que debe ser Andrew… si él no está quizás pueda ver a su hermano Archie o, en último de los casos, a Albert… alguno de ellos debe estar por aquí. **_

_**Creo, señorita, que no nos estamos entendiendo – **_dijo entonces la mujer levantando el rostro, que en ese momento expresaba sorpresa y desaprobación.

_**¿Dije algo malo? – **_preguntó Candy sintiéndose increíblemente estúpida, como cuando algún profesor te hace una pregunta, por demás obvia, y la respondes mal. _**¿Candy?**_ – interrumpió entonces una voz detrás de ella. De inmediato volteó. _**¿Patty? ¿Eres tú? ¡Pero vaya sorpresa! – **_Respondió la rubia con una radiante sonrisa – _**¿qué haces aquí?**_

_**Trabajo aquí – **_respondió la bella morena que tenía enfrente.

_**No sabía que las empresas Andrew tuvieran algo que ver con el desarrollo científico – **_Patty sonrió con desgana.

_**No lo tienen. Soy la asistente de presidencia. **_

_**¡Pero qué desperdicio! – **_Exclamó Candy – _**nunca en la vida he conocido a nadie más brillante que tú… siempre te imaginé, no sé, trabajando para la NASA, o en algún lugar de esos –**_Patty sonrió.

_**No es tan malo como parece. **_

_**Pero, pero… tenías un futuro brillante. La última vez que supe algo de ti me dijeron que habías obtenido una beca para estudiar en una de las mejores universidades de Europa. **_

_**Eso fue antes de que la abuela enfermara. Sabes lo importante que ella es para mí. **_

_**Pero tenías una beca. **_

_**Debí decidir entre seguir estudiando o entrar a trabajar y así poder estar pendiente y ayudar a la abuela. **_

_**¿No podías hacer ambas?**_

_**Lamentablemente no. Pero te aseguro que estoy muy a gusto aquí. El Lic. Andrew es un hombre muy amable, mi salario es muy bueno y pronto habré ahorrado suficiente dinero para poder mudarme con la abuela y retomar mis proyectos. **_

_**No me parece justo… pero, si llegas a necesitar ayuda, en lo que sea, no dudes en acudir a mí, tú y la abuela Martha fueron parte de mi familia mientras crecía. **_

_**Muchas gracias.**_

_**Lo digo en serio. **_

_**He escuchado que te ha ido muy bien – **_continuó Patty intentando cambiar la conversación, la entristecía mucho pensar en lo que pudo haber sido de su vida si la enfermedad de su abuela no se hubiese atravesado en su camino.

_**En cuestiones profesionales me ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Suficientemente bien para apoyar a aquellos que me ayudaron cuando era una niña. **_

_**Me da mucho gusto escucharlo, al menos una de nosotras ha empezado a volver realidad sus sueños. **_

_**No es lo que siempre había soñado, pero al menos es algo – **_dijo Candy sonriendo.

_**¿Buscabas a alguien?**_

_**De hecho sí, pero… Stear olvidó decirme su cargo y no estoy segura de por quién debo preguntar. **_

_**Jaja, eso suena muy como tú y aún más como el Dr. Cornwell – **_Candy se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco avergonzada – _**tú debes ser la Candy de la que Lilly habla tanto, ven conmigo, los señores Cornwell están jugando un rato con ella… bueno… de hecho Lilly está jugando con ellos, y ellos sólo se dejan hacer. **_

_**¡Eres un ángel Patty!**_

_**Lo sé. **_

Patty era una mujer muy talentosa que, durante un largo periodo de su vida, había pertenecido a la élite de Florida. Su familia tenía muchos y muy buenos negocios en esa parte del país. Su futuro parecía ser perfecto, lamentablemente, una mala inversión hizo que su dinero se perdiera y su brillante porvenir comenzara a desmoronarse.

Había conocido a Candy cuando las dos eran más jóvenes. La timidez de ella y el exceso de energía de Candy fueron una combinación muy buena, que pronto las llevó a ser grandes amigas. Pero al terminar el colegio, sus caminos se separaron y perdieron la comunicación.

Ahora, desde hacía aproximadamente tres años, Patty se desempeñaba como la asistente personal de Albert. Su inteligencia, acompañada de su buena estructura y su eficiencia la habían llevado a ser una pieza irremplazable en la vida de las empresas Andrew.

Guió a Candy a una de las oficinas "_este es mi despacho" _dijo y, por medio de ella accedieron a una de las salas de juntas, las carcajadas de Lilly no tardaron en ser claras.

_**Vamos tío, tú puedes hacerlo. **_

_**Si hago lo que me pides me voy a despeinar. **_

_**Si no lo haces te despeino yo. **_

_**No te atreverías. **_

_**Claro que sí y mi tío Stear me va a ayudar – **_Candy miraba desde la puerta.

_**Quizás el cabello un poco fuera de su lugar no te quedaría tan mal –**_ dijo.

_**¡CANDY! – **_gritó Lilly y corrió a su encuentro.

_**Hola pequeña ¿cómo has estado?**_

_**Un poco aburrida. Mis tíos no saben jugar y tampoco saben contar cuentos. **_

_**Que sorpresa verte por aquí Candy – **_dijo Archie – _**lamento no estar presentable – **_ella lo vio y sonrió.

_**Estás perfecto, ni un solo cabello fuera de su lugar. **_

_**Gracias por venir – **_dijo Stear – _**señorita O' Brian, sería tan amable de confirmar mi cita de las 5:30 p.m. por favor. **_

_**Claro que si Doctor, en seguida – **_en cuanto Patty salió Candy dijo:

_**Ok, tengo muchas preguntas… uno: ¿cuáles son sus nombres completos?, dos: ¿cuáles son sus cargos?... la secretaría casi me mata con la mirada cuando no supe por quién preguntar – **_ambos muchachos rieron – _**tres: …, ok no, dos son suficientes. **_

_**Olvidé decirte mi nombre completo, ¿no es así? – **_Candy asintió – _**la señorita Hamilton suele ser un poco hostil, lo lamento. **_

_**Yo soy el Lic. Archibald Cornwell – **_dijo Archie, pasándose una mano por el cabello – _**soy… digamos… el vocero de la familia. Me encargo del departamento de relaciones públicas. **_

_**Y también es el que decoró todo – **_intervino Lilly.

_**¡Lilly!**_

_**Tienes muy buen gusto. **_

_**Gracias – **_respondió Archie complacido.

_**Y yo soy el Dr. Aliestar Cornwell, encargado del departamento de finanzas y, cuando me lo permiten, paso algún tiempo revisando y mejorando los sistemas de cómputo y tecnología. **_

_**Es un científico loco – **_susurró Lilly.

_**Licenciado y Doctor…**_ _**creí que ustedes eran simples Andrews… ahora entiendo la cara de la secretaria – **_sonrió –_** pero son muy jóvenes para eso ¿no creen?**_

_**No, simplemente somos brillantes – **_dijo Archie.

_**Oye, el genio soy yo. **_

_**Si genio, pero dime… ¿qué le vas a inventar a Albert para explicar que Candy esté aquí? Fue muy claro al decir que no la molestáramos. **_

_**Ahmm… ya se me ocurrirá algo. **_

_**No será necesario, yo ya pensé en ello. **_

_**¡Genial! Por eso me caes bien Candy, eres brillante. **_

_**Gracias… ahora, si no les molesta, creo que es tiempo de que Lilly y yo nos vayamos… antes de que Archie pierda el glamour – **_entonces el pestillo de la puerta giró.

_**¡Ay no! – **_dijeron los muchachos a tiempo.

_**Si Patty, avísame, por favor, en cuanto llegue el Sr.**_ _**Richardson, no debe tardar mucho – **_todos veían a Albert entrando por la puerta pero nadie se movió un solo centímetro.

_**¡Caos! –**_ susurró Stear.

_**Si amenaza con asesinarnos no me sacrificaré por ti –**_ susurró Archie.

_**¡Papi!**_ _**¡Mira quien vino! – **_gritó Lilly.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

¿Alguna vez has tenido uno de esos días en los que todo parece ir mal? ¿Uno de esos, en los que te sientes un imán para el caos? ¿De esos, en los que incluso llegas a creer que lo único que puede hacerte sentir mejor será, precisamente, aquello que te dé el tiro de gracia? ¿Uno de esos días, en los que vez las cinco de la tarde en el reloj y piensas "_aún faltan siete horas más para que el día termine_"?

Seguramente sí que lo has tenido, y si afirmas que nunca te ha pasado algo así, es, y que me bese un sapo si me equivoco, porque: o no has vivido, o simple y llanamente, eres un maestro de las mentiras, tan bueno, que incluso te mientes a ti mismo.

Albert había tenido uno de esos días, y todo ese desastre se había desencadenado por intentar tentar al destino al salir del lado erróneo de la cama, con el pie equivocado. Él era un hombre muy inteligente y muy poco supersticioso, pero nunca en la vida se había atrevido a empezar un día con el pie izquierdo. Esa había sido una creencia heredada de su madre. Pero esa mañana le había costado tanto trabajo levantarse que, después de amenazar y maldecir algunas veces al despertador, se destapó y sin tener el cuidado de ponerse boca arriba, salió de la cama.

Fue hasta que sintió el frío material cerámico de las losetas rozar su pie izquierdo, que de inmediato reaccionó, encogiéndolo, girándose y sacando el pie correcto. Pero había sido demasiado tarde. O al menos así lo veía ahora.

Todo había sido un desastre. Se quedó sin espuma para afeitar y por ello se había lastimado la parte baja de la barbilla con la navaja; se golpeó el dedo gordo del pie derecho con la pata de la cama; se quemó la lengua al tomar un sorbo de café muy caliente; Lilly le dejó caer, accidentalmente, una tostada con mermelada sobre el pantalón durante el desayuno, lo que lo forzó a regresar a su alcoba y cambiarse; el tráfico de su casa a la escuela de su hija fue terrible; había llegado tarde a la oficina; la tinta de una de las plumas que llevaba en el bolsillo de la camisa se regó, dejándole una "_hermosísima_" mancha negra sobre la blanca tela y la piel del pecho, por lo que debió cambiarse de nuevo; se había cortado con una hoja de papel… en fin, ese no había sido su mejor día… todo por haber sido tan inconsciente como para empezar su jornada con el pie equivocado. Y de pronto, entra a la sala de juntas para reunirse con su hija y sobrinos y es recibido con el golpe final, que además fue uno dado a traición.

Se quedó frío, parado bajo el marco de la puerta, cuando, después de escuchar la jubilosa voz de su pequeña, se giró para encontrarse de frente con un par de ojos verdes que había estado evitando reencontrar. La garganta se le secó y el corazón le latía agitado, como el de un adolescente. "_Pero vaya tonto" _se dijo a sí mismo cuando logró recuperar un poco de su autocontrol "_es sólo Candy, sólo ella"._

Respiró profundamente y sacó a flote una hermosa sonrisa, que por algún motivo le costó mucho encontrar. Caminó con movimientos elegantes pero fluidos hacia donde estaba el grupo de gente que lo veía con cara de ¿susto? Sí, seguramente era eso. Después de todo, sus sobrinos habían, aunque se atrevieran a negarlo, desacatado sus órdenes.

Su andar era encantador y muy seguro, prácticamente hipnótico, hasta que una mesilla para el café salió de la nada y se incrustó directamente en su espinilla.

_**Ahh, ¡lo que me faltaba! – **_casi gritó mientras se llevaba una mano a la pierna.

_**¿Estás bien?**_ – preguntó Candy intentando contener la risa, cosa que Lilly, Stear y Archie no lograron hacer. Albert levantó la vista y muy molesto dijo:

_**Fuera de aquí… todos… ¡ahora!**_ _**– **_los hermanos Cornwell y Lilly salieron disparados del lugar, pero Candy no se movió.

_**Déjame ayudarte. **_

_**Por favor Candy, he tenido un día pésimo, no quiero ser grosero contigo – **_dijo intentando contener su ira – _**en verdad… déjame solo. **_

_**Sólo intento ayudar. **_

_**Y lo agradezco, pero por favor… vete. **_

_**Si no te molesta, me llevaré a Lilly conmigo. **_

_**Haz lo que quieras – **_respondió fríamente. Candy asintió con la cabeza y se giró para salir – _**¿Candy?**_

_**Si pretendes disculparte, no lo hagas – **_él sonrió con ironía.

_**Me sentiría mejor si Lilly y tú pasan la tarde en mi casa. Los juguetes de la niña están ahí y estoy seguro de que tendrán más espacio…**_ _**pide que te lleven a mi casa. **_

_**Si eso es lo que prefieres. **_

_**Sí.**_

Candy salió de la sala de juntas y buscó a los muchachos. Todos tenían cara de espanto e intentaron disculparse por la actitud de Albert, pero ella no se los permitió.

_**Me pidió que llevara a Lilly a su casa. **_

_**En seguida pido que un chofer las lleve – **_dijo Stear.

_**No será necesario hermano, quedé de ver a Ann más tarde, debo ir a la casa a cambiarme, yo las llevo. **_

Cuando Albert dijo "_más_ _espacio_", Candy no se imaginó que se refería precisamente a "_más espacio_", mucho más espacio. Pero, bueno… era lógico. Era absurdo pensar que, siendo líderes de una empresa transnacional, los Andrew vivieran en una casa común y corriente. Aunque, su propiedad… eso era demasiado.

La casa, hasta se sentía raro llamar a ese palacio con tan poco decoro, era una mansión gigantesca. Rodeada por todos lados de grandiosos jardines… incluso tenía un lago propio y su ración particular de bosque. Cualquiera que no conociera el lugar podría fácilmente perderse ahí, ella podría con muchísima facilidad perderse ahí.

Si la vista de la casa desde fuera era impactante, por dentro lo era aún más. El vestíbulo principal era gigantesco, conectado a diferentes salones, con ventanales grandísimos y una vista privilegiada a lo que Lilly llamó "_el portal de las rosas_", pero lo más impactante, además de su doble altura, era la escalera que lo coronaba. Una majestuosa escalinata de doble entrada como las que utilizan en las películas infantiles cuando la princesa baja para encontrar a su príncipe. Albert tenía tanta razón, Lilly tendría mucho, muchísimo, más espacio para jugar ahí que en el pequeño departamento de Candy.

_**Siéntete en casa Candy – **_dijo Archie amablemente. "_Si claro_" pensó Candy con ironía _"en casa" __**– debo alistarme, las dejo. **_

_**Gracias. **_

_**Lilly, ya sabes las reglas. **_

_**Si tío, nos portaremos bien.**_

_**Eso espero. **_

La tarde entera la pasaron dando vueltas por toda la mansión. Primero Lilly le dio un pequeño Tour a Candy para mostrarle sus lugares favoritos en la propiedad, después estuvieron corriendo por la orilla del lago, chapoteando y jugando con sus cristalinas aguas, luego se tumbaron un buen rato sobre la hierba, cual lagartijas, a disfrutar un poco del sol y, finalmente, antes de regresar a la casa, Lilly le enseñó a Candy a trepar a los árboles.

Fue una tarde muy divertida. Cuando entraron a la casa, Candy pidió que le prepararan un baño para Lilly y después de bañarla, una de las sirvientas le indicó que la cena estaba servida. Ambas fueron guiadas al gran comedor, pero ninguna quiso quedarse ahí, era demasiado espacio para sólo dos personas, así que tomaron los platos y subieron a la recámara de Lilly.

Cenaron entre risas y juegos. Cuando terminaron de comer la pequeña se lavó los dientes y Candy la recostó. Lilly no quería que su padre tuviera una razón más para molestarse ese día, así que fue ella quien le pidió a Candy que la ayudara a dormir temprano. Justo en eso estaban cuando Albert llegó a casa. De inmediato subió las escaleras para ver a su hija, pero cuando iba a entrar a su recámara la escuchó decir:

_**¿Candy? ¿Por qué los adultos no son felices?**_

_**¿Por qué lo preguntas?**_

_**Mmm, papá… él no…**_

_**Tu papá tuvo un mal día Lilly. **_

_**Tiene muchos malos días – **_dijo con tristeza.

_**Escucha… no soy buena con esto, así que te lo explicaré a mi manera – **_Lilly volcó toda su atención en ella – _**en los cuentos de hadas existen monstruos, brujas y seres malvados que echan a perder la vida de los personajes buenos. **_

_**¿Una bruja atacó a mi papi? – **_Candy sonrió.

_**No. Bueno, no precisamente. Mira, en nuestro mundo también existen esos monstruos, pero son un poco diferentes. **_

_**¿Cómo?**_

_**Se llaman: ira, envidia, avaricia, odio, hastío, sufrimiento, desesperanza… en ocasiones esos monstruos nos atacan sin que nos demos cuenta y nos hacen pasar días horribles. **_

_**¡Atacaron a papá! – **_Dijo la pequeña – _**¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo?**_

_**Es bastante sencillo… sólo debes darle un abrazo muy fuerte y decirle lo mucho que lo quieres. **_

_**¿Sólo eso?**_

_**Eso debe bastar, pero debes hacerlo todos los días que lo veas… así evitarás que los monstruos esos lo hagan sufrir. **_

_**Eso haré. **_

Al escuchar esa conversación Albert se sintió primero preocupado y luego agradecido. Preocupado porque su tristeza era tanta que incluso su hija la había logrado ver, y agradecido, porque al menos ahora lo sabía.

_**Candy ¿Tú crees en los cuentos de hadas?**_

_**Sí. **_

_**¿Entonces crees en los príncipes azules?**_

_**Mmm, los príncipes azules son demasiado tontos, prefiero a los verdes. **_

_**Esos no existen. **_

_**¡Claro que existen!**_

_**¿Y qué hacen?**_

_**Bueno… son más o menos como los azules, pero mejores. Son… apuestos, gentiles, inteligentes, les gusta cuidarte, pero ellos no te rescatan del dragón. **_

_**¿Entonces, para qué sirven?**_

_**Ellos te ayudan a salir por tu cuenta. **_

_**¿Conoces alguno? – **_preguntó la pequeña emocionada.

_**Tuve uno. **_

_**¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llamaba?**_

_**Tony.**_

_**¿Cómo era?**_

_**Era hermoso. Alto, rubio, fuerte, tenía los más hermosos ojos azules que he visto en mi vida. **_

_**¿Como mi papi? – **_Albert había querido entrar a la recámara de Lilly, pero por algún motivo no había logrado hacerlo y ahora escuchaba con atención la descripción del Tony de Candy.

_**Sí, un poco como él. **_

_**¿Lo querías?**_

_**Mucho y él me quería a mí. **_

_**¿Entonces qué pasó?**_

_**Él debió irse a un lugar al que yo no puedo ir aún, pero sé que me está esperando y en algún momento nos volveremos a ver. **_

_**¿Crees que yo pueda encontrar un príncipe como el tuyo?**_

_**Todas las princesas encuentran siempre a su príncipe – **_dijo entonces Albert entrando por fin a la habitación – _**aunque deberá ser un príncipe demasiado bueno… no te dejaré ir con cualquiera. **_

_**¡Papi!**_

_**Buenas noches amor – **_dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla – _**te extrañé mucho. **_

_**Y yo a ti papá… te quiero mucho – **_dijo a la vez que se colgaba de su cuello para abrazarlo.

_**Yo también te quiero amor – **_respondió él con ternura – _**buenas noches Candy – **_ella sólo sonrió y dijo:

_**Es hora de dormir Lilly, mañana hay escuela. **_

_**Sí. Pero… papá… ¿puedes contarme un cuento?**_

_**No me sé ninguno… pero podemos pedirle a Candy que nos cuente uno. **_

_**Mmm, no… yo quería que me lo contaras tú – **_dijo decepcionada.

_**Ok, está bien. Pero no es uno muy bueno. **_

_**¡Bravo!**_

_**Es uno que me contaba mi madre – **_dijo viendo a Candy – _**no soy buen cuenta cuentos. **_

_**Te escuchamos**_

Entonces Albert se sentó en la orilla de la cama y contó la única historia que recordaba. Su madre se la había contado infinidad de veces cuando era pequeño. Hablaba de una bella niña, más o menos de la edad de Lilly, que había sido muy pobre e infeliz porque nunca conoció a sus padres, pero que había tenido la fortuna de encontrar esperanza cuando el destino puso ante ella a un muchacho al que llamó "_el príncipe de la colina_". La historia narraba la forma en la que esa niña vivió muchas aventuras y encontró muchos amigos a lo largo de su vida, y de su gran deseo de volver a encontrar a ese muchacho que tan impresionada la había dejado. Lo que ella no sabía era que él siempre se había mantenido a su lado, que siempre estuvo pendiente de ella y que, gracias a él, había llegado a ser la mujer en la que se convirtió. Finalmente, después de muchos años, cuando la niña ya era mayor, las tres malvadas brujas del cuento intentaron casarla con un ogro, pero el príncipe reapareció para al fin librarla de sus tormentos. Y que sorpresa tan grande se llevó la niña al darse cuenta de que su príncipe era, ni más ni menos, que un joven que se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Poco tiempo después, las brujas malvadas fueron desterradas del reino, el ogro dejó en paz a la niña, y ella y su príncipe se casaron y fueron felices por siempre.

_**Se durmió – **_dijo Albert sonriente.

_**Los cuentos tienen ese efecto en los niños – **_susurró Candy para no despertar a Lilly.

_**Pero soy muy malo con ese método. **_

_**Claro que no. Esa fue una bella historia. **_

_**Es la historia de mis tatarabuelos. **_

_**Un cuento de hadas real – **_murmuró Candy, Albert sonrió – _**te ves muy cansado. Será mejor que me vaya. **_

Ambos se pusieron de pie, salieron de la recámara de Lilly y bajaron las escaleras en dirección al vestíbulo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ese corto trayecto. Albert iba a abrir la puerta de acceso, pero aún con la mano en el pestillo dijo:

_**Lamento haberte tratado con tan poca…**_

_**Shh – **_interrumpió Candy – _**no tienes que disculparte por haber tenido un mal día. **_

_**Pero si debo disculparme por haber desquitado un poco de mi rabia contigo. **_

_**Intentaste no hacerlo, pero yo me quedé. **_

_**Aún así…**_

_**No lo hagas – **_él sonrió - _**¿te sientes mejor?**_

_**No lo sé. **_

_**¿Qué haces por las noches después de un día de estos? – **_él caminó hacia uno de los salones y después de entrar señaló una botella de whisky que había sobre una mesita.

_**No creo que el alcohol sea la respuesta. **_

_**No me cura, pero me entumece – **_fue su respuesta.

_**Tengo una mejor idea –**_ dijo ella tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo a algún lugar.

_**¿A dónde vamos?**_

_**La verdad, no lo sé… ¿dónde queda la cocina? – **_el volvió a reír y la guió.

Una vez adentro de la cocina, y después de que Candy lograra cerrar la boca por la impresión, comenzó a hurgar en la alacena y el refrigerador.

_**¿Curas todo con comida? – **_preguntó él.

_**No, es sólo la primera parte…**_ _**ya sabes lo que dicen "barriga llena…"**_

"_**corazón contento" – **_completó él.

_**Además si tuviste un día amargo, un poco de dulce debe ayudar. **_

_**Un poco, quizá, pero eso es demasiado dulce – **_dijo él al ver a Candy poner sobre un plato una rebanada de pastel, cubrirla de crema batida, esparcirle dulces de colores y rematar su creación con algunas frutas en almíbar.

_**No me digas que no se te antoja. **_

_**De hecho… – **_dijo él haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante la cual ella se llevó a la boca un gran bocado. Albert sonrió con ganas y decidió comer también. Candy tenía razón, la comida ayudaba. Una vez que hubieron terminado su "_medicina compartida_" preguntó _**– ¿con qué sigue la curación?**_

_**Sería mucho más fácil si conociera bien la casa – **_dijo ella –_** el lago – **_él volvió a guiarla.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron un poco hasta llegar a orillas del lago. Era una noche hermosa, sin luna, lo que hacía que el manto de estrellas resplandeciera de forma increíble.

_**¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo grande que es el universo? – **_dijo Candy mirando al cielo.

_**¿Eso qué tiene que ver? – **_preguntó él.

_**Esas estrellas – **_continuó Candy señalando una constelación – _**están a millones de años luz de nosotros. Se ven tan pequeñitas y es tan difícil verlas… pero en realidad son inmensas. **_

_**No te estoy entendiendo. **_

_**Lo que quiero decir, es que nosotros somos muy pequeños y nuestros problemas… bueno, ellos son mucho más pequeños de lo que creemos. Los humanos somos tan egocentristas que nos sentimos el centro del universo y vemos a nuestros problemas tan inmensos… pero realmente somos diminutos y nuestros problemas… esos lo son aún más – **_Albert se tiró en la hierba colocando su cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados.

_**Yo solía ser diferente ¿sabes? – **_Candy volteó a verlo, pero no dijo nada, él continuó hablando – _**pocas veces dejé que los problemas me sobrepasaran… tenía mucho tiempo que no hacía esto… salir por las noches a ver las estrellas. **_

_**Tienes un paraíso propio, deberías intentar disfrutarlo más – **_dijo finalmente ella sentándose a su lado.

_**Tanto espacio en ocasiones me asfixia… preferiría vivir en un departamento pequeño. **_

_**Con gusto te cambio el mío por esto – **_ambos sonrieron.

_**El reflejo del lago es hermoso…**_ _**el cielo se ve incluso más grande de lo que es… cuando era más joven solía salir aquí con mis padres o con mi hermana… pasábamos horas disfrutando el murmullo de la naturaleza. Por increíble que suene, yo era un artista. No lograba vivir sin un poco de esto… pasé la mitad de mi vida al aire libre, viendo amaneceres en la montaña, atardeceres en la playa, noches como ésta. **_

_**¿Y qué pasó?**_

_**Supongo que el destino me alcanzó. Tengo tantas obligaciones ahora, que poco puedo hacer para disfrutar momentos como éste. **_

_**¿Qué solías hacer antes cuando pasabas días como el que tuviste hoy?**_

_**El día de hoy me lo gané por bajar primero el pie izquierdo – **_Candy sonrió.

_**Las supersticiones no son buenas, suelen atormentar a la gente…**_

_**Empezar el día con el pie izquierdo y pasarla tan mal, no es una superstición, es la realidad. **_

_**No creo que haya sido tan malo…**_

_**¿No? Sólo faltó que un perro me viera cara de árbol – **_Candy sonrió.

_**El día aún no termina… pero, vamos, aún no respondes mi pregunta. **_

_**Cuando no hacía algo como esto, solía pintar o pasar horas con Orfy. **_

_**¿Ya no lo haces?**_

_**No – **_respondió él con melancolía – _**mis oleos se secaron y las cuerdas de Orfy se rompieron. **_

_**Es una lástima – **_fue la escueta respuesta de Candy. Ella sabía que a él le dolía mucho hablar de su pasado, y también de su presente, así que dejó que las estrellas hicieran su parte y se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolas con atención, dejando que sus pensamientos viajaran libres y Albert hizo lo mismo.

Poco a poco, los minutos siguieron su camino. La noche comenzó a enfriar pero ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta. O al menos eso aparentaban. Fue hasta que Albert volteó la vista hacia Candy y la vio abrazarse a sí misma para protegerse un poco del frío que decidió que ya era tiempo de regresar adentro. Pero antes de hablar la contempló unos momentos. Se veía realmente hermosa y tan en paz, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del infinito y su mente, seguramente, volando mucho más lejos que su mirada. Lo que él no sabía, era que los pensamientos de Candy al principio habían salido en busca de Tony, pero en determinado momento, regresaron al lado suyo, a donde estaba ese hombre tumbado boca arriba, con la cabeza sobre los brazos, contemplando las estrellas.

_**Creo que debemos regresar – **_ella dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz de Albert _**– hace un poco de frío. **_

_**Tienes razón… ¿qué hora es?**_

_**Casi la una – **_respondió él después de mirar el reloj en su mano izquierda. Las últimas horas del día habían pasado mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.

_**¿Podrías pedirle a uno de tus chóferes que me lleve a casa?**_

_**Te llevaré yo, es lo menos que puedo hacer. **_

_**Deberías descansar. **_

_**Lo haré cuando regrese, ahora vamos. **_

_**Pero…**_

_**Pero nada. Vamos – **_dijo. Candy se levantó sonriendo, pero aún abrazando su cuerpo, entonces Albert se quitó el saco y se lo puso sobre los hombros – _**hace frío, llévalo puesto, me lo regresarás cuando estés en casa. **_

_**Gracias.**_

Antes de partir, Albert entró rápidamente a la casa para dejar una nota y avisar que iría a dejar a Candy y regresaría pronto. Pasaron casi todo el camino en silencio, pero, para ambos, incluso ese silencio se sentía bien. No era necesario llenar el aire de palabras sin sentido, se sentían muy cómodos así como estaban, acompañados, sin una sola palabra que interrumpiera su entendimiento.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Albert bajó del coche para abrir la puerta de ella y la acompañó hasta la entrada de su edificio.

_**De nuevo gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros Candy, no sé cómo voy a hacer para pagar todas tus atenciones. **_

_**No necesitas pagar nada Albert, tenía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien – **_ambos sonrieron.

_**Bien, es momento de regresar a casa. **_

_**Gracias por traerme. **_

_**Descansa – **_dijo él inclinándose para despedirse de ella. Candy entonces lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo que él agradeció profundamente. Al parecer ella tenía razón y la superstición era algo absurdo. Un día que había empezado mal no tenía porqué terminar así, pero entonces…

_**Ejem…**_ _**¿interrumpo algo? – **_ambos se soltaron, voltearon y al unísono dijeron:

_**¡Terry!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

_¡Qué terribles son los celos! Monstruos oscuros y horribles que susurran palabras espantosas a oídos enamorados. Villanos que nublan la razón y, apuñalan con fiereza el lado más vulnerable del corazón humano. Enemigos irascibles que lanzan su poderoso ataque cuando menos lo esperamos y, transforman en cuestión de segundos, una alegría inmensa en la más temible e incontenible de las iras. ¡Qué terribles son los celos!_

Había pasado días enteros pensando en ella, devanándose los sesos para entender qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, hasta terminar con profundos dolores de cabeza ocasionados, no sólo por la gran cantidad de ideas que se agolpaban en su mente, sino también por todos los golpes que se daba en la frente para hacerse entender que todo era una ilusión creada por él mismo para poder aferrarse a una nueva esperanza y seguir viviendo.

La había idealizado, era eso, pero para estar seguro debía verla y tenía que hacerlo de inmediato. Esa idea fue cobrando fuerza durante el día, a lo largo del lento transcurso de las horas, hasta que finalmente, se decidió. Tomó el teléfono, se comunicó con su agente y, sin darle explicaciones, le solicitó conseguir boletos para Chicago, "_no, no la obra de teatro, la ciudad. Esta noche quiero estar en la ciudad de los vientos"_ le dijo y sin darle explicaciones, salió de su departamento, llevando con él únicamente una pequeña maleta de viaje.

Durante el vuelo imaginó más de una forma de encontrarse con ella. Pensó en las mil y una palabras que le diría y, sonriente, la vio responder con entusiasmo ante lo que él decía. Incluso la escuchó agradecer por hacerle más hermosos los días con cada una de las rosas que se había tomado la molestia de enviarle, y ante el sonrojo que vio teñir sus mejillas, se vio caminando hacia ella, tomándola después en sus brazos y, finalmente, probando el delicioso néctar de sus labios.

Cuando salió del aeropuerto le pidió al chofer que lo estaba esperando llevarlo directamente a la cafetería en la que la había conocido. Bajó del coche, entró al local y, al no verla ahí, preguntó en la barra por ella. El encargado le dijo que no la había visto en todo el día, pero que seguramente estaba en su departamento. Después de muchas negativas, terminó dándole la dirección a la que debía dirigirse para encontrarla.

No era muy lejos de donde se encontraba, así que decidió caminar, para poder prolongar un poco más el tiempo y calmar los nervios que lo atacaban. Pasó por una florería, compró un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y siguió su camino.

Después de caminar algunos metros se encontró de pie frente al sencillo edificio en el que Candy vivía, lo vio, vacilante por algunos momentos, hasta que por fin decidió "_tomar al toro por los cuerno_s". Extendió una temblorosa mano, pensando en la infinidad de posibilidades que ese sencillo "_ring_" habría de presentarle, espero un momento… nada. Volvió a tocar… nada. Una tercera vez… aún nada.

Eso no estaba en sus planes. Pero, si ya había viajado tan lejos, esperar un poco más no le haría daño. Esperó, esperó y siguió esperando por horas. La tarde terminó cediéndole su lugar a la noche. De las ventanas de locales, casas y departamentos cercanos comenzó a salir el incandescente brillo de focos encendidos. Poco antes de media noche su chofer llegó a traerlo, tal y como habían acordado, y él… seguía esperando.

Hasta que finalmente, un elegante coche negro se aparcó frente al edificio. De él vio bajar a un hombre rubio que, de inmediato, se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su acompañante. Entonces la vio. Estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba. El hombre la acompañó hasta su puerta.

Fue en ese momento cuando algo dentro de él se encendió. Empuñó las manos al ver como otro hombre era el que había pasado con ella la tarde que él había planeado pasar a su lado. Su respiración se agitó. Una rabia intensa se apoderó de su razón y, sin pensarlo, comenzó a caminar al encuentro de la pareja que ahora se despedía, en actitud inocente.

Pero entonces, ella abrazó con efusividad, demasiada efusividad, a ese hombre que no era él, a ese canalla que ahora la estrechaba contra su cuerpo en un abrazo que no le pertenecía.

Llegó hasta ellos, procurando hacer tanto ruido como le fue posible, pero ellos no lo escucharon. Quería gritarles, abalanzarse contra él y molerlo a golpes, pero haciendo acopio de la poca razón que le quedaba, respiró profundo y habló con palabras suaves pero cargadas de coraje. Ellos entonces se separaron, voltearon y, al unísono, dijeron su nombre.

En definitiva, las cosas no habían salido como lo había planeado. Había estado esperando el momento en que ella dijera su nombre, con aquella entonación hermosa y rítmica con que las dos sílabas "_Te-rry_" salían de sus labios, pero nunca imaginó escuchar en ellas el eco de la voz que por mucho tiempo había reconocido como la de su mejor amigo.

_El "elemento sorpresa" no siempre es algo grato. En ocasiones, en vez de generarte esa sensación de emoción y felicidad, genera en ti algo muy similar a lo que produce un golpe directo al estómago… te deja sin aliento y con la impresión de estar vulnerable e indefenso. Viene acompañado de un horrendo escalofrío que te recorre la espalda y te deja mudo. Porque, generalmente, lo que hace a una sorpresa ser una "mala sorpresa" es, ni más ni menos, que la culpa. La culpa de recibir algo que no mereces, algo que no te gusta pero finges agradecer o… de recibir algo, como una visita, de alguien a quien no esperabas ver, alguien que, además, llega en un momento que fácilmente podría ser malentendido. La culpa de recibir un corazón que, de antemano sabes, podrías romper en mil pedazos sin siquiera darte por enterado. El "elemento sorpresa" no siempre es algo grato._

Ella lo sabía, había días como ese, en los que todo parece transcurrir como siempre. Días como cualquier otro, en los que llega un momento en el que todo comienza a mejorar hasta convertirlo en un día, que, sencillamente, podría colocarse entre los mejores de tu existencia.

Pero había también otros, muy parecidos a los anteriores, en los que la "_casi imperceptible_" diferencia, es que después de la "_maravillosa_" mejora, todo se viene abajo cuando menos lo esperas. Días en los que la magia alcanza su grado máximo y, entonces, la siempre "_benévola_" realidad, te da de golpes y regresa tus pies a la tierra, de donde jamás debieron salir.

Había esperado poder pasar la tarde jugando con Lilly, disfrutando de su vitalidad e inocencia, había incluso albergado la esperanza de conversar un momento con Albert, pero no había, en ningún momento, esperado terminar el día con una gran charla, una dulce cena compartida, un paseo silencioso y un fuerte abrazo a la puerta de su casa.

No sabía por qué, pero al bajar del coche, había sentido la inminente necesidad de tener un contacto un poco más profundo que un apretón de manos con él. Intentó evitarlo, pero terminó rindiéndose y, en el instante mismo en el que él le tendió su mano derecha para despedirse, ella lo abrazó y, para su grata sorpresa, él respondió su abrazo.

Se sentía tan bien estar así. El viril aroma de su perfume inundó sus sentidos. El calor de su pecho la llenó de una tibieza que tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir. El roce de su aliento tan cerca de su piel aceleró los latidos de su corazón, que pronto se sintió acompañado por otro latir frenético… eso… eso significaba que él se sentía como ella. Ese abrazo estaba siendo para Albert tan increíble como lo estaba siendo para Candy.

Seguramente él también estaba disfrutándolo, pero… ¿qué pasaría en el momento de separarse? ¿Él se iría sin decir nada? ¿Y si pasaba algo más? ¿Y si en el momento de dejar su abrazo él decidiera besarla? ¿O si era ella quien terminaba besándolo a él? ¿Estaban ambos preparados para volver a amar? ¿Amar?

Ellos eran un par de personas con los corazones destrozados… ¿y si no pasaba nada? ¿Y si ella intentaba hacer algo y él no la correspondía? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Todas esas ideas pasaron por su mente en cuestión de segundos. Pero las desechó todas con la misma rapidez con la que habían logrado formularse. Todas, menos una _"¿es que acaso me estoy enamorando de él?"_, pero no tuvo tiempo para intentar descifrar nada, porque, el profundo sonido de la voz de Terry, rompió la magia y la forzó a alejarse de los brazos de Albert.

Se sintió como alguien que es sorprendido haciendo algo indebido, y el mirar reprobatorio del actor no hizo nada por ayudarla a deshacerse de esa sensación. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Terry ahí? ¿Cómo había conseguido su dirección?

_**Veo que ambos me han reconocido – **_dijo Terry después de escuchar su nombre –_** Espero no llegar en mal momento – **_continuó, con una nota de molestia que no debía estar impresa en su voz.

_**No interrumpes nada Terry, ya nos estábamos despidiendo ¿no es así Candy? – **_sentenció Albert. Ella tardó un momento más del necesario en reaccionar porque la palabra "_nada_" había acallado todas sus cavilaciones.

_**Sí…**_ _**despidiéndonos. **_

_**En ese caso, hermano, espero no te moleste que te llame así de nuevo – **_dijo Terry, haciendo que Albert recordara todo el tiempo que había transcurrido sin que ellos intercambiaran una sola palabra – _**espero aceptes desayunar, comer o cenar conmigo un día de estos, ha pasado tanto tiempo… podríamos ir ahora si lo deseas. Una charla nocturna, como en los viejos tiempos. **_

_**Será un gusto recordar esos buenos tiempos, hermano, pero deberá ser otro día, hoy debo regresar a casa… no quiero que Lilly despierte y no me encuentre – **_esto último lo dijo viendo a Candy, ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza sin poder articular palabra alguna… "_nada_" él había dicho "_nada_".

_**Entonces, mañana ¿qué te parece mañana?**_ _**Te invito a comer… te invitaría un desayuno, pero me temo que la mañana pienso reservarla para esta bella dama, claro, si ella acepta – **_una amplia sonrisa cubrió su rostro cuando volteó a verla esperando su respuesta _**– ¿qué me dices Candy? ¿Aceptas desayunar conmigo? – **_Ella no decía nada _**– ¿Candy?**_

_**Ahm, sí, sí… claro… desayunar contigo. **_

_**Excelente, entonces vengo por ti en la mañana. **_

_**Sí… en la mañana – **_respondió ella intentando sonreír.

_**Bien, entonces Albert ¿puedo agendar una comida con mi mejor amigo? – **_Albert sonrió con tristeza y desgana.

_**Claro que sí Terry, sabes dónde encontrarme…**_ _**ahora debo irme, mi hija me espera. Fue un placer volver a verte – **_dijo estrechando la mano de Terry.

_**Lo mismo digo hermano, lo mismo digo. **_

_**Hasta pronto Candy, que pases buenas noches – **_se despidió, haciendo una ligera reverencia ante ella.

_**Des…**_ _**descansa – **_fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

_**Bien Candy, te pediría me invitaras un poco de té después de haberte esperado por tanto tiempo –**_ dijo Terry una vez que Albert se hubo ido – _**pero, me precio de ser un caballero inglés y, es muy poco honorable estar sólo con una dama a tan altas horas de la noche – **_continuó con un poco de burla.

_**Te veré mañana entonces Terry. **_

_**Eso no lo dudes – **_dijo con la más deslumbrante de sus sonrisas – _**Hasta mañana. **_

_**Adiós.**_

_¿Cómo haces para que tu corazón entienda que aún no estás listo para volver a sufrir desilusiones, cuando él te grita, con violentos latidos, que es precisamente él y no tú, quien debe decidir si estás listo o no? ¿Cómo haces para que la razón siga controlando tus emociones? ¿Cómo puedes hacer entrar en razón a un corazón que ha permanecido callado y sometido por años, y que, finalmente parece haber encontrado una razón para romper sus cadenas y mordazas y vuelve a golpear tu pecho con fuerza, haciéndote notar que está vivo, que aún está vivo y que pretende seguir estándolo? ¿Cómo haces para que tu corazón entienda que aún no estás listo? ¿Cómo lo haces?_

Su día había estado colmado de altibajos. Si hacía un recuento, probablemente había tenido más cosas malas que buenas, pero ese abrazo, ese abrazo lo había hecho olvidar todos los problemas del día, había sido un magnífico "_pro_", uno que valía por muchísimos "_pros_" más. Desafortunadamente, lo había interrumpido, de manera abrupta, un gran "_contra_". Un "_contra_" que ahora, seguramente, estaba tomando una humeante taza de té con la mujer que había originado ese tan apreciado "_pro_", un "_contra_" que le enviaba rosas todas las mañanas, un "_contra_" que con sus "_estúpidos_" detalles lograba robar sus sonrisas, un "_contra_" que la llevaría a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, un "_contra_" que intentaría conquistarla, un "_contra_" que terminaría arrancándola de su lado, un "_contra_" que sería dueño de sus besos, un "_contra_" que recibiría sus caricias, un "_contra_" que podría disfrutar todo el tiempo que quisiera la calidez de su mirada, un "_contra_" que había tenido la osadía de interrumpir, la que, seguramente, sería su única oportunidad de besarla, un "_contra_" que había sido su mejor amigo, un "_contra_" que lo había llamado "_hermano_". Un "_contra_" que terminaría quedándose con aquella mujer que había logrado inyectarle a su alma un pequeño y nuevo soplo de esperanza. Un "_contra"_ que sin grandes esfuerzos terminaría robándole a su "_pro"._

Ahora, después de haberse despedido de "_pro_" y "_contra_", manejaba de regreso a casa.

"_El final perfecto"_, había pensado mientras la abrazaba _"las supersticiones son estúpidas, somos nosotros los que decidimos el transcurso de nuestros días. Si pensamos que son malos, los serán, pero si algo nos hace cambiar de parecer, todo puede mejorar. Ella es ese algo que ha mejorado mi día, estaba disfrutando tanto ese momento"_. Para Albert era muy complicado recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido un abrazo tan sincero, no recordaba si quiera si alguna mujer, además de Lilly, lo había abrazado, aunque fuese con un abrazo sin importancia, recientemente. _"Quizás sea momento de dejar de luchar contra lo que mi corazón pide, y saber qué es esto que comienzo a sentir" _pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo _"tal vez, no es lo que pienso que es, quizá si la beso… probablemente entonces estaré seguro de lo que siento… podría asustarla, pero podría, también, saber a ciencia cierta si me estoy enamorando… podría besarla, debo besarla… no, no debo… quiero besarla" _y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. ¡Si Terry hubiese llegado un minuto después!… pero no lo hizo, y él había perdido su oportunidad _"serías un gran héroe, Albert" _se dijo _"supersticioso y cobarde, vaya héroe que serías"_.

Se obligó a dejar de pensar, llegó a su destino, metió su coche a la cochera, y en cuanto entró a la casa, corrió a la recámara de su hija. Lilly estaba profundamente dormida. La contempló unos momentos, besó su frente y salió de la recámara después de susurrar:

_**Mi corazón deberá entender que los únicos besos, abrazos y te quieros que he de recibir son los tuyos, princesa. Tú eres mi razón de vivir, "siempre" serás mi razón de vivir. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

Los días amanecen, siempre, de forma distinta para cada uno de nosotros. Para algunos, el sol, resplandeciente y cálido, representa el augurio de todo lo bueno que está por suceder, para otros, es la más clara muestra de burla que el destino presenta después de dejar "_bien claro_" que el futuro es incierto. Para otros tantos, es simplemente, la forma que tiene el tiempo para decir "_es hora de levantarte_", aún cuando hayas pasado la noche entera en vela.

Sabía que se tenía que levantar, los rayos del sol se lo decían a gritos. Había permanecido despierta toda la noche, intentando sin éxito, encontrar la posición que requería para dormir, escuchando el constante "_tic-tac_" de su reloj, que en vez de hablarle con sus palabras cotidianas, parecía decirle, con repetida monotonía, "_ton-ta"_. No había pegado el ojo ni un solo minuto, estaba cansada, pero sabía que tenía que ponerse en pie, darse un baño y arreglarse para su cita con Terry. Terry. Si él no hubiera llegado la noche anterior, tan sorpresivamente como lo había hecho, seguramente su falta de sueño se habría debido a algo completamente distinto. "_Ton-ta_" le volvía a decir el reloj "_ton-ta"_.

No pudiendo soportar más el incansable reproche de ese "_fastidioso aparatejo_" se levantó. Puso en su reproductor de CDS el disco más estruendoso que encontró, subió el volumen y, entre gritos y brincos, entró al cuarto de baño a ducharse, con agua fría, muy fría, para, de ese modo, amedrentar un poco su ira y frustración.

Al terminar su ducha se sentía mejor. El agua fría la había ayudado a encontrar un poco de paz. Había logrado desviar sus pensamientos, de ese beso que se había perdido en la indecisión y de esa palabra que le había sentado tan mal, al temblor de su cuerpo, al entumecimiento de sus músculos, a la forma en la que su respiración cesaba cuando el agua helada hacía contacto con su piel. El agua fría había sido una buena idea.

Salió del cuarto de baño, ya cambiada, y con una sensación de tranquilidad a medias. La música también estaba haciendo efecto. Ahora, seguía brincando de un lado a otro y profiriendo, no gritos, ni cantos, más bien alaridos que se sentían increíblemente bien. Ya más relajada decidió bajar el volumen del reproductor, para poder escuchar el timbre en el momento en que Terry llegara por ella, y entonces, el reloj cambio sus palabras, no a su acostumbrado "_tic-tac"_ sino a un horrible "_na-da_".

Volteó furiosa hacia él. El muy bribón continuaba repitiendo a cada segundo, ahora de manera intercalada, _"ton-ta_" y _"na-da_", estuvo a punto de lanzarlo por los aires y disfrutar de su desastrosa caída, pero el timbre sonó.

_**¡Te salvaste! – **_dijo mirando amenazante el aparato – _**pero ¡ay de ti si vuelves a burlarte de mí a mi regreso! – **_entonces, súbitamente, volteó la cabeza hacia lo alto, con los ojos cerrados y casi gritó _**– ¿por qué permites que cosas como esta me pasen? Prometiste cuidarme ¿recuerdas? Deberías sentirte mal sólo de pensar en lo mal que me siento yo – **_se llevó las manos al rostro, se presionó un poco la frente y los ojos con las palmas y después terminó con un _**– ¡cuánta falta me haces!**_

El timbre volvió a sonar. Suspiró profundamente. Tomó el primer suéter que su mano alcanzó en el armario, apagó el reproductor y salió del departamento.

Cuando llegó al acceso se encontró a un sonriente Terry, que en vez de su usual ramo de rosas, llevaba una sola. Una rosa blanca que casi la hace perder la compostura y tirarse al suelo a llorar.

_**Buenos días Candy. Esto es para ti – **_dijo tendiéndole la flor. Ella intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero no lo logró y, en vez de eso, hizo una mueca extraña.

_**Gracias –**_ alcanzó a decir.

_**¿Te encuentras bien?**_

_**Sí… no te preocupes, simples recuerdos, cosas sin importancia – **_en realidad esos recuerdos la herían profundamente. Tony solía regalarle únicamente rosas blancas, de una clase especial, que presumía haber creado únicamente para ella "_no me hagas esto" _rogó "_no ahora". _

_**¿Estás segura? – **_ella asintió.

_**Son tonterías.**_ _**Me ha costado un poco de trabajo dormir y, la falta de sueño hace que mis días comiencen un poco más lentos que de costumbre, pero estoy bien. **_

_**Entonces ¿te parece si nos vamos?**_

_**Claro. Vámonos. **_

Él sonrió, se dirigió al coche, le abrió la puerta y después de cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, subió al asiento del conductor. Intentó conversar con ella, pero no logró sacarle, en todo el camino, más que monosílabos. Eso lo exasperaba un poco. Todas las chicas con las que había salido, parecían tan emocionadas de poder compartir unos momentos con él, que pocas veces dejaban pasar un segundo sin traer a flote un tema de conversación. Pero ella, ella no parecía interesada en platicar con él. Aunque, siendo completamente justos, ella no era como las demás chicas que había conocido. Decidió respetar su silencio, finalmente, ella había dicho que había pasado mala noche y que tardaría un poco en poder comenzar su día como debía, así que el resto del camino lo pasaron sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Chicago, él bajó a abrirle la puerta y le tendió el brazo para escoltarla al interior del lugar. Ella parecía ausente, pero él decidió ignorar su actitud. No fue hasta que el "_maître_" acudió a su encuentro que ella se dio cuenta de lo poco apropiada que era su vestimenta para el lugar al que Terry la había llevado.

_**Terry ¿por qué no me dijiste? No creo que sea buena idea entrar a un lugar como éste en jeans – **_él se limitó a sonreír y lanzándole una intensa mirada le respondió:

_**Estás hermosa. **_

_**Pero todo mundo voltea a verme. **_

_**Lo hacen porque nunca habían visto a nadie tan bella como tú – **_ella sonrió entonces.

_**¡Adulador!**_

_**¡Eh!, finalmente, ahí está tu sonrisa. **_

El "_maître" _los guió a una mesa un poco apartada de las miradas quisquillosas del resto de los comensales, cosa que Candy agradeció profundamente. Ambos ordenaron su desayuno y comenzaron a conversar. Poco a poco la apatía, que había sentido al levantarse, fue dejándola, abriendo paso a una divertida mañana.

Terry, necesario es decirlo, era un excelente conversador. Sabía cuando hablar y cuando permanecer en silencio, escuchando lo que ella tenía que decir. Era un hombre divertido y muy interesante. Le contó un poco de su vida, apasionadamente habló de su carrera y como iban las preparaciones para empezar la filmación del libro de Candy, y ella lo escuchó gustosa, dejándolo saber, también, un poco de su vida. Su compañía y charla la hicieron olvidarse de todo y le sorprendió lo rápido que las horas pasaron a su lado.

Disfrutaba viéndolo sonreír y, el matiz de su voz provocaba en ella una sensación de tranquilidad. El desayuno pasó y ellos seguían en el restaurante, él tomando té con galletas y ella café negro. Él incluso había bromeado al respecto.

_**Las mujeres de ahora no son como las de antes – **_había dicho - _**¿quién iba a pensar, hace algunos años, que la dama tomaría café, mientras el caballero disfrutaba de un suave té? ¡Qué varonil debo parecer ahora!**_

Él era ingenioso y Candy lo agradecía. Quizá después de todo, los personajes de su nueva historia, en la vida real, si hubiesen sido uno solo. Terry y Albert, juntos, creaban al hombre perfecto, uno con gran experiencia y profundos deseos de libertad, y el otro con juventud y ansias de gloria. Él pareció darse cuenta de que los pensamientos de Candy habían viajado lejos del restaurante, hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba un hombre de rubia cabellera y azul mirar.

_**No sabía que Albert y tú fueran amigos. **_

_**Hay muchas cosas de mí que desconoces Terry. **_

_**Me encantaría llegar a conocerlas… todas – **_dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos, ella titubeó un momento, y sonrojada continuó.

_**Lo conocí hace poco. De forma inesperada. **_

_**Te escucho. **_

_**Un coche nos arroyó a su hija y a mí… esa fue la razón por la que no llegué a nuestra primera cita. **_

_**Así que fue por eso… y yo que creí que había sido porque te habías quedado pegada frente a un monitor escribiendo… "no es bueno truncar el camino de las ideas cuando fluyen" ¿recuerdas? – **_ella sonrió al recordar las palabras que le había dicho el día que lo conoció.

_**Ya ves que no soy, del todo, un ratoncito de biblioteca. **_

_**Claro que lo eres… pero uno muy bonito. **_

_**¡Vaya cumplido! Gracias… supongo – **_el rió abiertamente.

_**¿Lo has frecuentado desde entonces?**_

_**De hecho, han sido pocas las veces en las que nos hemos visto. Generalmente paso más tiempo con Lilly que con él. **_

_**¿Y eso te molesta? – **_preguntó él al notar un tono extraño en su voz.

_**¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – **_Respondió ella a la defensiva – _**disfruto mucho la compañía de Lilly. Los niños tienen ese poder de hacerte olvidar la crueldad del mundo. **_

Terry se dio cuenta de que el tema le estaba causando incomodidad a Candy así que decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación a cosas más banales y, entre todo lo que dijo, le contó un poco de la historia de su amistad con Albert y cómo, gracias a él, había obtenido su primer papel importante.

_**Te lo imaginas – **_dijo entre risas – _**la primera parte de mi audición fue un éxito, hasta que me dijeron, "¿podrías ahora hacer la audición musical?". Debo confesarte, Candy, que la música no se me da en absoluto, y cuando me pusieron frente a una partitura y una guitarra eléctrica casi lloro por la impotencia. **_

_**¿Y qué hiciste?**_

_**Les dije que estaba prácticamente ciego y que como mis lentes eran de fondo de botella – muy poco atractivos – había decidido dejarlos en casa y caminar a tientas. **_

_**¿Y te creyeron?**_

_**Soy un excelente actor recuerdas – **_ella entrecerró los ojos y meneó la mano en señal de "más o menos", él río y continuó su relato – _**les dije que me permitieran regresar al siguiente día y tendría una pieza preparada, que sería mucho mejor que la de la partitura que no logré siquiera entender. **_

_**No me digas que te dijeron que sí – **_él asintió.

_**Puedo ser muy persuasivo. **_

_**No entiendo qué tiene que ver Albert en todo esto. **_

_**Pero si él fue la pieza clave. Cuando salí de la audición fui directamente a verlo. ¡Vaya susto que debo haberle dado! Aún recuerdo su rostro preocupado al verme y el zape que me acomodó después de decirle el motivo de mi visita. **_

_**¿Te enseñó a tocar guitarra en una sola noche?**_

_**No precisamente. Pero sí me enseñó a tocar una increíble melodía con su guitarra eléctrica. **_

_**Pensé que sólo tocaba el violín. **_

_**¿Albert? Ja, el hombre es un prodigio de la música. Él decía que su alma estaba prendada de la música e instrumentos clásicos, pero tuvo su época rebelde, tocaba la guitarra, el bajo y la batería a la perfección. **_

_**¡Wow! Albert rebelde, me lo imagino con el cabello largo, los pantalones rotos, una chamarra de piel negra y gritando "rock rules". **_

_**Bueno, el caso es que pasó el resto del día y toda la madrugada enseñándome a tocar "Europa" de Carlos Santana ¿la conoces?**_

_**Tan tan tan tan tan tarara – **_tarareó Candy.

_**Exacto, es una pieza hermosa y bastante complicada. Para Albert era sencilla, pero para mí… bueno, después de mucho esfuerzo logré aprenderla y gracias a eso me dieron el papel. Los estirados esos dijeron que era difícil ver a alguien tan joven y tan bueno en la guitarra. Cuando finalmente me dieron las partituras de las piezas que debía tocar volví a correr con él y… – **_se detuvo un momento y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con tono melancólico – _**lo extraño ¿sabes? Durante mi infancia y adolescencia él fue lo más próximo que tuve a un hermano. **_

_**Es un gran hombre. **_

_**Sí, Candy, lo es. **_

Finalmente, después de rehuir en muchas ocasiones la hora de partir, Terry solicitó la cuenta y con Candy apoyada en su brazo, salió del restaurante en dirección a las empresas Andrew. Pensaba pasar a dejarla a su casa, pero ella le dijo que había quedado de pasar la tarde con Lilly, así que se dirigió, en compañía de ella, a la oficina de Albert.

Subieron, esta vez por el elevador, hasta el piso más alto y cuando llegaron hasta el escritorio de la secretaria preguntaron por él.

_**El Lic. Andrew los atenderá en un momento – **_dijo Flammy un poco cohibida por la presencia de Terry y entonces un "_BOOOM_" proveniente de una de las salas contiguas hizo que Candy brincara y se abrazara a Terry. Él por su parte, simplemente, dijo:

_**¡Como he extrañado todo esto!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

… _**y ante todo concédeme la fuerza para aceptar aquello que no puedo cambiar.**_

Hay momentos en los que la vida se torna particularmente complicada, difícil de entender y, el dolor que genera, es tan insoportable que uno voltea al cielo, o a la tierra, y grita: _"¿por qué?"_ No, un simple _porqué _no es suficiente, uno grita con todas sus fuerzas y con mucha rabia:_ "¿por qué a mí? ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien torturar? ¿Acaso te regocija mi sufrimiento? ¿Te hace sentir más fuerte? ¿Más poderoso? ¿O simplemente eres cruel y te gusta verme desolado, abatido, derrotado?". _Luego, después de algún tiempo, el enojo va cediendo y comenzamos a buscar la aceptación de nuestras circunstancias, procurando nuestra tranquilidad, aún cuando eso es demasiado complejo. Algunos salen avante, pero los otros... los otros perdemos la esperanza y, sin estar de acuerdo con lo que nos sucede lo aceptamos, no porque queramos sino porque no nos queda de otra, porque no se puede luchar contra los designios del destino, porque… porque resignarse es más sencillo que no hacerlo, te permite seguir adelante. Y cuando la vida te vuelve a dar de golpes, es mucho más fácil escudarse en la resignación. Pero ese escudo no es del todo efectivo. Te ayuda a protegerte un poco del dolor, sí, pero no logra librarte de la tristeza. Te ayuda a vivir… aunque estés muerto en vida. _"¡Resignación! Qué triste palabra y sin embargo es el único refugio que queda_".

Había sido un tonto al esperar que la vida por fin le diera un respiro y le permitiera aferrarse a la esperanza. La vida y el destino le habían permitido conocer la felicidad cuando era joven, una felicidad que había sido plena e intensa, pero nada es eterno en este mundo y todo lo que tenemos en algún momento nos tiene que dejar. Entonces poco a poco, vida y destino, le fueron quitando, una a una, aquellas cosas que lo llenaban de regocijo. Ahora vivía atormentado porque sabía que esos crueles villanos, que lo habían destrozado casi por completo, podían regresar en cualquier momento a arrebatarle aquellas pocas personas que lo hacían levantarse cada día y procurar ponerle una buena cara a su porvenir.

Le había costado mucho trabajo seguir adelante, con el corazón hecho pedazos, pero lo había logrado. No podía permitirse el lujo de crearle una nueva herida a su lacerado corazón, por pequeña que fuera. Por eso lo había cerrado bajo cadenas y un pesado candado, y había dejado que la llave para abrirlo se perdiera en lo más profundo de su ser. Tenía años viviendo con esa pesada carga, tantos que ya se había acostumbrado a ella. Aún así, Candy había estado a punto de entrar por un diminuto orificio que había quedado sin protección. ¡Qué daño estuvo a punto de causarle! Afortunadamente, alguien más se la había llevado antes de que lograra entrar por completo y él lo aceptaba gustoso… o tal vez no, pero tenía que convencerse de hacerlo, tenía que resignarse, tenía que aceptar que su parte de vida feliz, la había vivido ya y ahora, simplemente, tenía que vivir. Candy sería una nueva amiga, nada más.

Ese día no tenía porque ser peor que los demás, así que intentó pasarlo como cualquier otro. Por la mañana se levantó a la hora acostumbrada, desayunó con su hija y sus sobrinos, pasó a dejar a Lilly a la escuela y después se fue a trabajar. Archie y Stear parecieron darse cuenta de que estaba un poco triste, quizás lo relacionaron con las fechas, por ello habían procurado mantener el ambiente más alegre. Habían hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar hacerlo pasar malos ratos o enojos y cuando, finalmente, Lilly regresó de la escuela, el cuadro familiar se completó. Los muchachos y la niña lo hacían reír sinceramente y eso lo apreciaba mucho. A la hora de la comida, Flammy entró a anunciar que Terry había llegado por él como lo habían acordado la noche anterior, le pidió le dijera que esperara un segundo y Flammy salió de la sala de juntas en la que estaban.

Stear estaba en medio de una interesantísima explicación de física, química y ciencias, que Lilly estaba disfrutando mucho… faltaba poco, muy poco y de pronto "BOOOM". La explicación, como habían estado esperando, había terminado con una ligera explosión y la cara de desconcierto de Stear, cara que además había quedado llena de polvo y cenizas. Todos soltaron a reír y así, entre risas, salió a ver a Terry. La sonrisa se le fue del rostro por un segundo al ver a Candy abrazada a él, pero luego respiró profundo y volvió a reír.

_**Hermano, veo que las cosas no cambian por aquí – **_dijo Terry riendo mientras le tendía una mano en forma de saludo - _**¿Stear sigue intentando inventar cosas?**_

_**Sí, aunque esa era una explicación de ciencias para mi hija – **_respondió estrechando su mano – _**hola Candy. **_

_**Hola – **_respondió ella – _**puedo preguntar ¿por qué todos encuentran tan normal que algo haya explotado?**_

_**Stear siempre provoca explosiones. Es algo cotidiano, a menos que las cosas hayan dejado de ser como las recuerdo – **_dijo Terry.

_**Creo que sería mucho más sorprendente si algo de lo que hace no explotara – **_contestó Albert.

_**¡Hey! me ponen en mal con la dama. Mis inventos y explicaciones científicas, siempre son un éxito, simplemente me gusta que las cosas exploten, las torna más… divertidas – **_Stear hablaba mientras se pasaba un pañuelo por el rostro para quitarse las manchas que su "explicación" le había dejado – _**Terry, es un gusto verte de nuevo – **_dijo con sincera alegría.

_**Lo mismo digo Stear. ¿Tú hermano no está por aquí?**_

_**No me digas que me extrañaste Grand… **_– a una mirada de Terry, Archie frenó sus palabras y luego siguió – _**Graham. **_

_**Más de lo que te imaginas modelo. Tiene mucho tiempo que no peleo con nadie como lo hacía contigo – **_respondió sonriente acercándose a Archie para saludarlo, primero con un ligero golpe en el hombro y luego con un fraternal abrazo.

_**Estoy a tu disposición – **_respondió Archie con una reverencia.

_**Siempre es un gusto verlos a todos – **_dijo Terry y lo decía de verdad. Esos tres hombres junto con otro que estaba ausente habían sido una parte importantísima de su juventud y ver que se mantenían casi al cien por ciento como los recordaba era algo muy grato.

_**Creo que sólo me falta conocer a tu…**_

_**¡BOOOM!**_

_**¡Lilly! – **_Candy corrió asustada a ver a la pequeña.

_**Creo que tiene tu talento Stear –**_ dijo Terry mientras caminaba con los demás a ver a la pequeña.

Lilly reía a carcajadas, parada frente al juego de ciencias de Stear. Candy se acercó presurosa a ella, pero al verla reír tan abiertamente, rió con ella.

_**No te preocupes, no la dejaría jugar con algo peligroso – **_susurró Albert acercándose a ellas.

_**Ya veo. **_

_**Bien Terry, ¿te parece si nos vamos ya?**_

_**Cuando gustes. **_

_**No te preocupes por Lilly – **_intervino Candy –_** tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ¿verdad peque? – **_Lilly asintió.

_**Pasé un muy buen día contigo Candy, ¿crees que podamos repetirlo mañana?**_ – Albert sintió una terrible opresión en la boca del estómago al escuchar esas palabras, pero fingió tranquilidad.

_**Lo lamento Terry, pero mañana no puedo. **_

_**¿Pasado mañana entonces?**_ – Candy negó con la cabeza.

_**Voy a pasar el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad.**_ _**Estas fechas las tengo reservadas desde el inicio del año para… lo lamento. **_

_**No te preocupes. Te veré luego entonces – **_respondió Terry con cierta molestia en la voz. Había viajado especialmente para estar con ella y, ahora, ella se iba así como así.

_**Claro que sí. **_

_**Candy, uno de nuestros coches está a tu disposición. **_

_**Gracias. Vámonos Lilly. **_

Así, Candy y Lilly partieron por un lado y Terry y Albert por el otro, dejando a Stear y Archie en el trabajo.

Candy llevó a Lilly a comer a su "_oficina_" y, antes de dirigirse a la mansión Andrew, le pidió al chofer hacer un par de paradas técnicas. Una vez en la mansión, ella y Lilly pasaron la tarde como siempre, entre juegos, risas y relatos.

Terry y Albert, se dirigieron a un sencillo restaurante, el favorito del rubio, que además de servir los platillos más deliciosos de todo Chicago, "_con sabor a hogar"_, brindaba el refugio perfecto para un par de personalidades conocidas.

Platicaron de muchísimas cosas, tenían tanto tiempo sin verse que eran demasiados los sucesos que tenían que relatar, pero entre todos uno fue el más importante.

_**Lamento no haber podido estar con ustedes cuando sucedió – **_dijo Terry con profundo pesar.

_**No habrías podido hacer mucho. **_

_**Ustedes son mi familia Albert, creo que un poco de apoyo extra no les habría caído mal – **_Albert sonrió con desgana.

_**Fue demasiado difícil para mí.**_ _**Intenté ayudarlo ¿sabes? Si él no hubiese sido tan obstinado, si me hubiese escuchado…**_

_**Yo hablé con él unos días antes de que tú me avisaras lo que sucedió. **_

_**¿Él te llamó?**_

_**Estaba muy emocionado. Me dijo que estaba completamente enamorado y que era correspondido. Me pidió que hablara contigo, que intentara convencerte. No quería ir a Londres. **_

_**¿Me veía como el malo del cuento, verdad? – **_Terry asintió.

_**Me dijo que no entendía por qué tú, entre todos, tenías que buscar la forma de truncarle su libertad. **_

_**Yo quería ayudarlo a mantenerla, de la misma forma en que mis padres lo hicieron con Rose y conmigo. Quería alejarlo del escrutinio del resto de la familia. Estando en Londres, en el San Pablo, ninguno de nuestros ancianos iba a meterse en su vida. Yo tenía planeado todo. Tenía todo listo para que él y su novia se fueran juntos. **_

_**Él no lo sabía. **_

_**Lo sé. La muerte de Rose me tomó por sorpresa, no sabía cómo tratarlo a él. Vincent y yo hicimos lo mismo, pero de forma distinta. Los dos nos aislamos en nuestro dolor y lo dejamos a él solo. **_

_**No estaba solo. Encontró en esa chica todo el apoyo que necesitaba. **_

_**El apoyo que yo debí darle. **_

_**Estabas sufriendo. **_

_**Él también. **_

_**No fuiste el único que dejó de prestarle atención. Yo también me enfoqué en mis problemas y lo dejé a un lado. Los amigos no hacen eso. **_

_**¿Qué más te dijo?**_

_**Cuando le dije que no pensaba interferir, se molestó, pero después… se despidió de mí de la misma manera de siempre. Y antes de colgar me dijo que si las cosas salían como él esperaba, quería que yo fuera el padrino de su boda – **_Albert se presionó las sienes con los dedos y suspiró con pesar.

_**El domingo se cumplen tres años de su muerte y todavía duele como si hubiese sido ayer. **_

_**¿Qué pasó con la chica?**_

_**No lo sé. George se encargó de todo. Yo no podía… no quería culparla de las cosas. Sabía que ella sufría tanto como yo. Me hice cargo de su estancia en el hospital, pedí que me informaran cuando ella fuera dada de alta y dejé todo arreglado para su regreso a Estados Unidos. Después no supe más de ella. **_

_**Pero debes haberla visto al menos una vez. **_

_**Nunca y, para serte honesto, me sorprende no haberlo hecho. Creí que en cuanto ella regresara vendría a visitar su tumba, pero jamás lo hizo. **_

_**¿Me permitirás estar con ustedes este fin de semana?**_

_**Claro que sí hermano, eres parte de la familia. **_

Después de eso, su conversación derivó a cuestiones más triviales, y finalmente, casi a las nueve de la noche, se despidieron, programando un nuevo encuentro para el día siguiente y, también, para la ceremonia en honor a Anthony Brown Andrew, hijo de Rosemary Andrew, la finada hermana de Albert.

En la mansión todo había transcurrido tranquilamente. Lilly estaba ahora acostada, a punto de dormirse, mientras Candy le leía uno de los pocos cuentos de fantasía que había encontrado en la inmensa biblioteca de los Andrew.

Era una de las bibliotecas más majestuosas que hubiese visto en toda su vida. Los anaqueles cubrían los amplios muros desde el piso hasta el alto techo. Cuando entró a aquella esplendorosa habitación, dejó de respirar por unos momentos. Luego se dirigió a los estantes y pasó los dedos por algunos libros. Reconoció algunos títulos, pero eran demasiados, Lilly la llevó hacia un computador y le dijo que Stear se había encargado de catalogar todos los libros, así que sólo debió teclear los nombres de algunos autores para ubicar los que deseaba. Fueron pocos los que encontró, pero uno solo era suficiente para esa noche.

Ahora leía en voz alta con tranquilidad y Lilly estaba a punto de caer rendida, pero esperaba a Albert para darle las buenas noches y entonces dormir.

_**Te aguardamos, buen amigo, cientos de años ya. ¿Eres tú quizá, quien aquí ha buscado abrigo? – **_decía Candy cuando Albert llegó al cuarto de Lilly y se quedó parado escuchándola leer – _**De comer y beber toma lo que quieras, porque pronto has de tener todo cuanto esperas: paz después del mal… seas malo o seas bueno, nunca nos serás ajeno y eres nuestro igual. **_

_**La historia interminable siempre fue uno de mis favoritos – **_dijo entonces Albert.

_**¡Papi!**_

_**Buenas noches amor, buenas noches Candy –**_ les sonrió a ambas con dulzura –_** tienes carita de sueño, así que dame un beso y duerme. **_

_**¿Hoy no me contarás un cuento? – **_preguntó la niña sin poder contener un gran bostezo.

_**Mañana, lo prometo. Ahora a dormir. **_

_**Hasta mañana papi. Adiós Candy, buen viaje. **_

_**Dulces sueños Lilly. **_

Al salir de la recámara de la niña, Albert le ofreció a Candy llevarla a su casa y ella aceptó gustosa, tenía planeado salir de la ciudad muy temprano por la mañana y aún no había preparado su equipaje, además, la mala noche que había pasado comenzaba a hacerle estragos. Sentía que el movimiento del coche, acompañado del suave murmullo del motor la harían quedarse dormida en cualquier momento, afortunadamente, Albert decidió charlar con ella.

_**Sabes Candy, has hecho mucho por nosotros, pero es muy poco lo que sé de ti. **_

_**¿Qué te gustaría saber?**_

_**Todo lo que quieras contarme – **_ella sonrió.

_**Ok, la distancia de tu casa a la mía no es muy corta, así que te contaré tanto como pueda en el camino, ¿te parece?**_

_**Te escucho. **_

_**No sé por dónde empezar – **_el rió.

_**Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu niñez…**_ _**supongo que debió ser muy feliz. Tus padres te criaron muy bien. **_

_**Sí, tuve una infancia feliz. Tuve muchos hermanos, un par de mascotas y dos madres increíbles. **_

_**¿Dos madres?**_

_**Sí. La señorita Pony y la hermana María. Ellas me cuidaron siempre. **_

_**No entiendo. **_

_**Nunca conocí a mis padres. Pero no me hicieron falta, al menos no demasiado. En el hogar, mis madres se encargaron de darme todo cuanto necesitaba. Ellas me enseñaron a ser feliz, a verle el lado amable a las cosas y me infundieron el cariño por los libros. Me enseñaron a leer, a escribir, a soñar y, con el apoyo de un hombre rico, que quiso adoptarme pero que no pudo hacerlo porque su esposa decidió adoptar a alguien más, logré llegar a ser quien soy ahora. **_

_**Lo dices con mucha tranquilidad. **_

_**No tengo porqué decirlo de otra manera. He sido feliz, muy feliz, he tenido todo lo que he necesitado. Pasé por cosas difíciles, pero estoy viva. Les debo todo lo que soy. Me siguen cuidando, como cuando era niña. Siempre me brindan apoyo cuando lo necesito. Voy a pasar este fin de semana con ellas. Siempre paso estas fechas con ellas, al menos desde hace tres años – **_¿por qué le estaba contando eso?, no lo sabía, pero sentía que necesitaba hacerlo.

_**¿Algo que festejar?**_

_**¡Qué más quisiera yo! – **_dijo ella con tono triste – _**No. Voy con ellas porque no podría pasar sola estos días – **_la mirada que él le dedicó era una clara pregunta – _**el domingo se cumplen tres años del fallecimiento del hombre al que más he amado en la vida. **_

_**Lo lamento mucho. **_

_**Yo también – **_respondió ella – _**voy a casa y, junto con mis madres, hacemos un servicio en su nombre. Luego me acompañan al que fue uno de nuestros lugares favoritos y ahí le dejamos rosas – **_Albert la escuchaba con detenimiento sin saber qué decir. Los ojos verdes de Candy traslucían el dolor que sentía – _**paso el resto del día con ellas y a la mañana siguiente regreso a mi vida normal. **_

_**Entiendo perfectamente tu dolor. **_

_**No lo creo. No me malentiendas, no desacredito tus pérdidas, y tu sufrimiento, pero no creo que entiendas lo que se siente ver morir en tus brazos a la persona que amas. Ver como la vida se le escapa por tres heridas de bala y no poder hacer nada por impedirlo, porque tu vida se está yendo también. No creo que sepas lo que se siente ver como sus ojos se cierran para siempre; lo que se siente despertar en un hospital tres semanas después, preguntar por él y recibir la confirmación de su muerte; lo que se siente recibir una carta que te hace responsable de su partida, en la que se te culpa por haberlo llevado a la aventura que terminó con su vida – **_con cada palabra de Candy, en la mente de Albert una idea se iba abriendo camino – _**aunque tus pérdidas hayan sido grandes y dolorosas, no creo que sepas lo que se siente recibir dinero, boletos de avión, pero no recibir nada que te indique dónde descansa su cuerpo. No sabes lo difícil que es pasar tres años buscando una lápida que diga su nombre sin encontrarla – **_se limpió una lágrima que había abandonado sus ojos y un poco más serena continuó – _**por eso voy con mis madres, no podría estar aquí sola – **_Albert estaba frío.

_**¿No sabes dónde lo sepultaron? – **_ella negó con la cabeza.

_**Eso era lo único que yo quería de su familia. No necesitaba ni su dinero, ni su lástima.**_ _**Sólo quería saber dónde estaba él. Que me dejaran decirle adiós. Que me dieran un lugar al cual ir a llorar su muerte. Cuando regresé a Estados Unidos intenté ponerme en contacto con alguno de sus familiares, tenía registrado el número personal de uno de sus tíos, el hermano de su madre, William se llamaba, pero cuando intenté hablar con él, su auxiliar me dijo que no podía atenderme porque estaba de viaje. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo. Fría y distante – **_los nudillos de Albert se veían blancos de tanta presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre el volante.

_**Candy – **_dijo titubeante – _**tu novio… ¿cómo se llamaba? – **_preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta.

_**Tenía el más hermoso de los nombres – **_respondió ella con una melancólica sonrisa – _**se llamaba Tony… Anthony Brown, mi Tony Brown.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si aquello que sabes o crees saber es cierto? O ¿qué pasaría si vivieras con creencias erradas? Te digo esto porque muchas veces, sin siquiera saberlo, vivimos en una mentira. Nuestros prejuicios, aunque creamos no tenerlos, acompañados de lo que creemos, sabemos, o creemos saber, nos crean un velo que opaca nuestro juicio y, las más de las veces, determinan el proceder de nuestras acciones. Si estuvieras errado ¿te gustaría saberlo? O ¿preferirías seguir viviendo una mentira antes de sufrir a causa de la verdad? Si eres de los valientes que preferirían la verdad, creo oportuno hacerte saber que "_existen verdades que llenan el corazón de desesperación y no agrada hablar de ellas, salvo que se disponga de un escudo contra la desesperanza_". Porque, recuérdalo: "_el que busca la verdad corre riesgo de encontrarla_".

¿Qué había pasado después de haberse enterado de aquello que Candy, sin saber, le había confesado? A penas podía recordarlo. Ahora, sentado frente al imponente escritorio de caoba de su estudio, intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, mientras esperaba que su auxiliar llegara.

En cuanto había llegado a la casa, caminando a trompicones, entró a su estudio, se sirvió un poco de whisky y telefoneó a George Johnson, su auxiliar y mano derecha desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. "_Es una emergencia_" fue lo único que le dijo y colgó.

Tenía un par de libros frente a él, Candy se los había dado _"Lily los disfrutará mucho"_ la había escuchado decir. ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuera esa mujer a la que había dejado gravemente herida en un país lejano? ¿Cómo era posible que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de que él, su hija y sus sobrinos eran la familia que "_su Tony_" renegaba? ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiese creído que una mujer que decía amar a su sobrino con tanta fuerza lo hubiera olvidado tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas hubieran dado ese vuelco tan terrible?

Verla tan triste, lo había hecho sentir fatal, pero saber que gran parte de su tristeza se debía a acciones que, de cierto modo, él había provocado era mucho peor.

No queriendo dejar que sus pensamientos dieran más vueltas en su cabeza, bajó la vista y la posó sobre los libros que ella le había dado. Eran tres grandes tomos de pasta dura, empastados en piel. Sus títulos resplandecían con letras doradas y, dentro de todos, había hermosas ilustraciones. Tomó el primer libro, lo hojeó y después lo puso a un lado, tomó el segundo e hizo exactamente lo mismo, finalmente vio el tercero y decidió sólo acariciar su lomo. Eran tres extensas compilaciones de cuentos de Christian Andersen, los Hermanos Grimm y Perrault. _"Léele el cuento que quieras, pero por favor déjame Los Cisnes Salvajes a mí"._ El eco de la voz de Candy, resonaba en sus oídos.

Necesitaba saber ¿qué había pasado? Lo necesitaba de verdad. Pero ante todo, lo necesitaba, porque debía aclarar las cosas con ella. _"Dios, ¿cómo voy a decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo?"_. En eso pensaba cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. "_Adelante_" dijo.

Una de las dos hojas de la enorme puerta de su estudió se abrió, y al hacerlo, dejó entrar la imponente figura de George. Alto, bien parecido, un poco mayor que Albert, de cabello oscuro y enfundado en un impecable traje negro. Siempre había sido parte de la familia, incluso tenía su propio juego de llaves para entrar a la mansión cuando él quisiera, pero nunca iba, a menos que alguien se lo pidiera. Como había sucedido esa noche. Cerró la puerta tras él y, con mirar preocupado, caminó hacia el rubio que lo esperaba.

_**¿Pasa algo? – **_preguntó sin mayor preámbulo.

_**George, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes de lo que sucedió después de la muerte de Anthony –**_ la voz de Albert delataba su mal estado. Sus palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca.

_**Puedo preguntar ¿por qué?**_

_**Sólo dime lo que te pido George, por favor. Necesito saber cada detalle. **_

_**Te he contado todo lo que sé, en muchas ocasiones, incluso te hice llegar toda la información por escrito. **_

_**Eso lo sé George – **_musitó Albert con tono desesperado – _**pero debes haber pasado algo por alto. **_

_**¿Qué sucede William? – **_"_William_", "_el Tío William_" había dicho ella. Se había intentado comunicar con él pero él la había rechazado. Al notar el estado de ánimo tan poco común en el rubio George dijo _**– ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Sé específico. **_

_**¿Qué fue lo que pasó con la chica que viajaba con mi sobrino?**_

_**Se repuso, fue dada de alta y regresó a casa. **_

_**Eso ya lo sé – **_arremetió Albert.

_**Tranquilízate ¿quieres? Ella estuvo internada alrededor de mes y medio. Pasó inconsciente al menos dos semanas. Después de pasar algún tiempo en observación y reponerse de sus heridas, fue dada de alta. Una vez fuera del hospital, tomó el primer vuelo de regreso a Chicago y… no sé qué más deseas saber. **_

_**¿Sabías su nombre?**_

_**Tú también. Se llama Candice Withe. Tengo entendido que es una mujer famosa ahora. **_

_**Eso es irrelevante. ¿Alguna vez intentó comunicarse conmigo?**_

_**En dos ocasiones. La primera, cuando te envió de regreso el cheque que dejaste para cubrir sus gastos y hubo otra, pero estabas de viaje y habías dejado instrucciones muy claras de no ser molestado a menos que fuera una emergencia. **_

_**Esa era una emergencia. **_

_**De haberlo sido, la señorita habría tratado de volver a comunicarse y no lo hizo. **_

_**Ella sólo quería saber dónde habíamos enterrado a Anthony. **_

_**¿No lo sabía?**_

_**Al parecer, mi sobrino nunca le dijo que era un Andrew. Ella ha estado buscando algún mausoleo de la Familia Brown por tres años. **_

_**¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

_**Eso no importa ahora. Lo único que importa es ¿cómo le voy a explicar que no quise hacerle daño?**_

Unas cuantas horas más pasaron y, después de intentar tranquilizar un poco a Albert y hacerlo contarle cómo Candy había reaparecido en su vida, George se marchó, con la promesa de ayudarlo a solucionar las cosas lo más pronto posible.

Albert pasó unos momentos más en su estudio, contemplando a la nada, escuchando el tintineo de los hielos en su vaso y acariciando los lomos de piel de los libros que tenía en frente. Después, subió a su recámara, fue directamente al cuarto de baño, necesitaba relajarse un poco antes de meterse a la cama, así que se dio una rápida ducha con agua tibia, se vistió para dormir y salió. Al acercarse a la cama vio un pequeño paquete sobre las almohadas, intrigado lo tomó. Seguramente Lilly le había hecho algo en la escuela. Era una pequeña caja de madera. Un delgado listón dorado la envolvía, impidiendo que se abriera. Desanudó el listón y abrió la tapa.

Dentro había un paquete de cuerdas para violín, cinco tubos de pintura para óleos y una nota. La letra no era de Lilly.

"_Nunca desistas de tus sueños._

_Candy"_

Observó detenidamente la nota y el contenido de la caja. Candy sabía lo mucho que extrañaba tocar, había logrado ver la melancolía que sus ojos reflejaban cuando un violín estaba en sus manos, lo había escuchado también hablar con añoranza de su temporada de artista. Ella buscaba regresarle un poco de la esperanza perdida, a él, a quien, sin saberlo aún, ella creía el peor de los villanos.

Candy llegó muy temprano a casa, dispuesta a refugiarse bajo el abrazo protector de dos hermosas mujeres que la esperaban, no con los brazos, sino con el corazón abierto. Ambas sabían lo difícil que eran esos días para ella, así que procuraron hacerle las cosas más fáciles. Todos los preparativos estaban listos, todas las rosas cortadas.

El sábado pasó sin pena ni gloria y el domingo, por doloroso que fuera, pasó tranquilo. Candy hizo, como lo acostumbraban, una pequeña ceremonia en honor a Tony, llevó flores al lugar que más se lo recordaba y pasó el día entero hablando con él, fingiendo escuchar su voz en los murmullos del viento. Lloró, lloró mucho rato, pero extrañamente se sentía mucho mejor que en otras ocasiones. Este año no había sido tan difícil como los anteriores, quizás porque, después de tres largos años, su corazón comenzaba a sanar, tal vez porque finalmente había decidido aceptar que él había partido o, quizás porque había encontrado una nueva ilusión y la vida comenzaba a sonreírle de nuevo. No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba bien, o al menos sentía que estaba a punto de estarlo.

La cercanía de su familia le sentaba de maravilla así que decidió pasar algunos días más con ellos. Avisó a su editor, a la cafetería e intentó comunicarse con Albert, Lilly debía saber que no estaría con ella al menos dos días más, pero Patty le dijo que Albert no podía atenderla, pero que ella le pasaría el mensaje.

Esos dos días extras fueron energizantes. La compañía de sus madres y hermanos era algo que solía hacerla olvidar todo, el estrés, los problemas, la falta de inspiración, la tristeza. Los niños siempre le daban ideas para nuevas historias, para nuevos personajes. Fueron días hermosos.

Finalmente el miércoles por la mañana regresó a su departamento. Tenía mucho trabajo, se decía, pero en realidad había otras razones para regresar, dos para ser exactos, ambas de rubios cabellos y ojos azules.

En cuanto llegó se dio un baño, tomó una taza de café, escribió un rato y alrededor de las dos de la tarde se dispuso a salir. Cuando llegó a la oficina de Albert, le pidió a Flammy que la anunciara, pocos segundos después de que la mujer entrara a la sala de juntas, que se había vuelto el salón de juegos de Lilly, la pequeña salió corriendo a su encuentro. Le dijo que la había extrañado mucho y que tenían muchas cosas que hacer. Albert salió tras ella. Le sonrió a Candy con una sonrisa que ella no logró descifrar del todo. Parecía cansado, como si no hubiese logrado conciliar el sueño en varios días. Bajo sus ojos, oscuras ojeras ensombrecían el brillo de su mirada. Candy le preguntó si todo iba bien y él contestó que sí, pero que había estado trabajando por las noches para poder dedicarle la tarde a Lilly, era su última semana con él, Michael regresaría de su congreso ese mismo fin de semana. Después de prometerles alcanzarlas en un par de horas, Candy y Lilly salieron de la oficina rumbo a la mansión Andrew.

Lilly le pidió que le contara todo lo que había hecho y después de que Candy narró a detalle – omitiendo la parte de la ceremonia – la niña le contó lo que ella había hecho. Narró con mucha emoción, como el domingo, muy temprano por la mañana, su papá y sus tíos la habían llevado a un lugar hermoso y que todos, incluso ella, iban vestidos con su ropa tradicional escocesa, porque todos eran escoceses, y sus tíos y papá habían tocado música con gaitas, que para ella sonaban como "_caracoles arrastrándose_" pero para los demás tenía un sonido demasiado bello. Después la habían llevado a comer mucho helado, al cine y a jugar al parque, todos juntos, como una gran familia, incluyendo al amigo de su papá.

Candy la escuchó con detenimiento y, antes de las seis de la tarde, Albert se reunió con ellas. Jugaron un rato más, los tres juntos, luego cenaron y llevaron a Lilly a recostarse temprano. Ella pidió que esa noche fuera su papá quien le contara un cuento, así que, siendo fiel al pedido de Candy, Albert tomó el libro de los hermanos Grimm y leyó la cenicienta.

Una vez que Lilly se durmió, ambos adultos salieron de la recámara. Candy iba a pedirle a Albert que la llevara a casa, pero él le pidió que se quedara un rato a charlar con él. Hubo algo en su forma de mirarla mientras se lo pedía, casi suplicante, que Candy no pudo resistirse. Estuvieron hablando de miles de cosas. Albert parecía dispuesto a dejarla conocerlo, al Albert real, no al hombre taciturno y apesadumbrado que veía casi siempre. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa, pero sus ojos, aunque luchaban por parecer alegres no lo lograban.

Hicieron lo mismo el jueves y el viernes. Candy llegaba por Lilly y, generalmente a las seis de la tarde, Albert llegaba a unirse a ellas, a sus juegos, a sus sonrisas. El sábado, Lilly finalmente le pidió a Candy que le leyera el cuento que estaba reservando para ella.

Era una historia muy bella, que narraba las aventuras de una pequeña princesa, llamada Elisa, que tuvo que renunciar a su casa, a su voz y al contacto con cualquier otro ser humano, para poder romper el cruel hechizo que una bruja había lanzado contra sus once hermanos. A causa de ese hechizo, los príncipes vivían como cisnes por las mañanas y, por las tardes, al ponerse el sol, volvían a ser humanos. Para poder romper el hechizo la pequeña pasó largos años, tejiendo suéteres con un estambre que ella hacía con hojas de ortiga, lo que creaba dolorosas heridas a sus manos, pero su sufrimiento habría valido la pena si lograba salvar a sus hermanos. Algún tiempo antes de que terminara los once suéteres, fue encontrada por un grupo de cazadores, que decidieron llevarla con ellos al castillo de su rey. El joven soberano, impresionado por su belleza y dedicación, se enamoró profundamente de ella, aún cuando nunca hubiesen conversado. Pero, como en todo cuento, la bruja reapareció en la vida de la princesa, y sabiendo que el rey se había enamorado de ella y que además, ella tejía un contra hechizo para los príncipes, la acusó de bruja. Le tendió una trampa y la princesa fue apresada. El rey se negaba a creer que una mujer tan hermosa e inocente pudiera ser en realidad una cruel bruja, así que pidió que se le hiciera un juicio, el pueblo entero estaba expectante. El rey casi logró convencer al pueblo de la inocencia de la princesa, pero entonces, la malvada hechicera pidió hacer algunas pruebas para demostrar que bajo ese rostro tan hermoso se escondía una terrible bruja. Se acercó a ella y, sabiendo que el más pequeño sonido que saliera de la boca de la joven acarrearía la muerte de sus hermanos, le clavó en repetidas ocasiones una puntiaguda aguja en los pies. La princesa lloró, con llanto mudo, pero no permitió que su voz la traicionara. Entonces, fue condenada a morir en la hoguera. El rey, desesperado, le imploró que le explicará quién era y porqué se negaba a hablar, pero la princesa no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue implorarle con la mirada que no le quitaran su tejido. El día de cumplir su condena llegó y sólo una manga le faltaba para completar los once suéteres. Fue llevada a la pira, atada a un tronco alto y el fuego comenzó a rodearla, pero ella seguía tejiendo. Entonces, a lo lejos, pudo vislumbrar once borrosas formas blancas que se acercaban a ella volando, y logró ver el resplandor que despedían las coronas que los cisnes llevaban en la cabeza. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas aventó la cesta en la que estaban los suéteres y los cisnes, uno a uno, al ponérselos, comenzaron a retomar su forma humana. Al estar en tierra de nuevo, el mayor de los hermanos corrió a auxiliar a la princesa y al verlos ya a todos convertidos, por fin volvió a hablar, agradeciendo a los cielos haberle permitido terminar su tarea. Los príncipes explicaron al rey todo lo que les había sucedido y el monarca furioso desterró por siempre a la bruja. Después de un tiempo desposó a la princesa y todos vivieron felices por siempre.

Cuando Candy terminó la lectura, Lilly dormía profundamente, Albert la miraba absorto, ella le sonrió y dijo:

_**Es mi favorito.**_

Salieron de la recámara de Lilly y Candy se encaminó a la cocina, que era el lugar favorito que tenían ella y Albert para conversar, pero él tomó su mano y la dirigió a otro lugar.

Cuando entraron, un olor extraño inundo los sentidos de la rubia y, cuando Albert encendió la luz, ella pudo ver la otra faceta de él que aún le era desconocida. Sobre distintos caballetes había al menos siete pinturas al óleo, todas pintadas con gran maestría, con colores vivos y escenas impactantes.

_**Creo que he encontrado al ilustrador de mis libros – **_dijo Candy sonriendo. Albert sonrió también.

_**Ahora, creo que ya me conoces Candy, esto es lo que soy. Casi lo había olvidado, pero tú me ayudaste a recuperarlo, ahora sólo tengo que encontrar una forma de acoplarlo al resto de mi vida – **_ella sonrió complacida.

_**Gracias por permitirme ser parte de esto Albert, me siento honrada –**_ dijo ella con profundo sentimiento "_sólo quiero que veas que no soy un mal hombre"_ pensaba él al escucharla "_quiero que cuando te diga quién soy en realidad no me odies. no soy un mal hombre". _

_**No, Candy, gracias a ti. **_

_**¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? – **_preguntó ella, notando de nuevo ese matiz extraño en sus ojos.

_**Sí, pero no hoy.**_ _**Hoy ya es tarde y debo llevarte a casa – **_ella sonrió y se dejó guiar.

Como siempre pasaron el trayecto en coche en silencio. Eso era algo muy agradable, disfrutar de un profundo silencio en compañía de alguien, dejando que sus sentidos disfrutaran de todo, el aroma de sus perfumes, el pausado sonido de sus respiraciones, los colores de la noche.

Cuando llegaron a casa, como siempre Albert bajó a abrirle la puerta del carro y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Estaban despidiéndose cuando ella lo jaló hacia sí con fuerza.

_**¡Escóndeme! – **_fue lo único que dijo.

La fuerza que había usado al jalar a Albert, quizás no había sido mucha, pero lo había tomado por sorpresa y él, en busca de no perder el equilibrio y caer, dio un paso hacia adelante y puso ambas manos contra la pared, aprisionando con su cuerpo a Candy.

Todo alrededor de ellos se borró en el mismo instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Candy lo tenía agarrado de las solapas del saco y él tenía los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, estaban muy cerca, demasiado, con las miradas enganchadas. Él entonces, por un solo segundo, bajó los ojos hacia los labios de ella y no pudo pensar más que en besarlos, acariciarlos con los suyos, recorrerlos con su aliento, disfrutarlos. Cuando levantó la mirada vio que ella había cerrado los ojos y eso fue para él una clara invitación para sucumbir a sus deseos.

Poco a poco fue recortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Sintió como el aliento de Candy rozaba la piel de su mentón y decidió mover una de sus manos, del muro, al cuello de Candy, la atrajo hacía él cubriendo de esa manera los últimos milímetros que separaban sus bocas.

Presionó sus labios contra los de ella, con timidez al principio – hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba a alguien – luego al no sentirse rechazado, comenzó a moverse con más decisión, reconociendo, a cada diminuto movimiento, la pequeña superficie de los labios de Candy, hasta que finalmente ambos entreabrieron la boca para permitir que sus lenguas se reconocieran.

Antes de separarse de ella, él dio, con su lengua, una pequeña y final caricia sobre su labio inferior y se apartó, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón desbocado.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró frente a frente con los ojos verdes de Candy, quien le sonreía ampliamente, él le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó con cariño. Pero una voz, por demás familiar, rompió el momento.

_**Pero mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí – **_dijo una mujer que él reconoció al instante _**– veo que tres años han sido suficientes para olvidar a mi querido primo. **_

_**Déjame en paz Eliza – **_respondió Candy. Albert estaba pasmado, si Eliza lo reconocía…

_**¡Neal!**_ – Gritó – _**mira a quién acabo de encontrar.**_

_**No tengo porque soportar tus impertinencias Eliza – **_fue la respuesta de Candy y de inmediato se giró para abrir la puerta. Pero Eliza intentó frenarla y en ese momento identificó el rostro del hombre que acompañaba a Candy.

_**Vaya, vaya.**_ _**Esto sí que no me lo esperaba – **_Albert le lanzó una mirada amenazadora pero Eliza continuó – _**así que cambiaste a Anthony por el pez más gordo de la familia – **_Candy se volteó a verla desconcertada.

_**No sé a qué te refieres Eliza. **_

_**Pero si es claro como el agua. Al saber que perdías la fortuna de mi primo decidiste ir en busca del más poderoso de nosotros. Deberías tener más cuidado con la clase de mujeres con las que sales Tío William – **_y todo se hizo pedazos.

_**¿De qué estás hablando?**_ – dijo Candy, su respiración se había acelerado.

_**No finjas demencia Candy. este hombre al que te vi besar es ni más ni menos que el Tío William Andrew, el patriarca de nuestra familia y tú lo sabes bien. **_

_**El apellido de Tony era Brown y este hombre se llama Albert Andrew. **_

_**No me digas que en verdad no lo sabías – **_dijo Eliza fingiendo sentirse atormentada – _**el apellido de Anthony, efectivamente era Brown, pero su madre era ni más ni menos que Rose Andrew la hermana del Tío William, cuyo segundo nombre es Albert. Así que querida, te aclaro los nombres, tu querido Tony era ni más ni menos que Anthony Brown Andrew, hijo de Rose, la hermana del Tío William Albert Andrew. **_

_**¿Es cierto eso? – **_preguntó Candy casi en un susurro viendo directamente a Albert. _**Déjame explicarte –**_ suplicó él.

_**¡Lárgate!**_ _**No quiero volver a verte en mi vida. **_

_**Candy por favor… **_

_**¡Vete!**_

_**Candy… – **_su voz apenas lograba escucharse y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero a ella eso pareció no importarle. Dos rebeldes lágrimas cayeron de los ojos verdes de ella y entonces lo abofeteó.

_**¡No lo entiendes! – **_gritó –_** no quiero verte ¿sabes por qué? Porque te odio. Te odio, a ti, al estúpido Tío William. ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!**_

Entonces entró al edificio, dejándolo a él en el estado en el que quedan aquellos desdichados que han alcanzado tocar el cielo, para después perder sus alas y caer… caer hasta tocar el fondo del más profundo de los abismos.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 14**_

Entonces, despertó, no de un sueño, sino de un prolongado letargo. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la vida que estaba viviendo había dejado de ser vida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había dejado que la desesperanza le ganara la batalla, que lo hiciera perder su camino, pero, sobre todo, que lo hiciera pasar cada día como una especie de zombie, o menos que eso. Se había convertido en un ser que respiraba, comía, caminaba… cuyo corazón latía y cuya sangre fluía tranquilamente por sus venas, pero que ya no estaba vivo, era como una sombra, un fantasma. El aire que entraba a sus pulmones en cada respiración ya no traía con él ese soplo de vida colmado de aromas, la comida no le sabía a nada, sus pies lo llevaban a donde su cerebro ordenaba sin prestar atención al movimiento de sus músculos, su corazón… su corazón palpitaba, pero su ritmo era monótono, no se frenaba, ni se aceleraba, ni mucho menos se saltaba un solo latido por razón alguna. Su sangre recorría su cuerpo, pero la sentía espesa, pesada. Su cuerpo estaba vivo, pero él, el hombre que en algún momento había sido, había muerto mucho tiempo atrás. Hasta que ese día, el rostro desencajado de una pequeña – que lloraba en su regazo por no poder reconocer más en sus ojos, ahora de un azul apagado, ese brillo que otorgan la alegría, el amor y la esperanza – lo hizo despertar de golpe. Su llanto le dio una bofetada que le causó mucho más dolor que aquella que había recibido algunos meses atrás. Las lágrimas que salían de aquellos ojitos azules fueron mucho más efectivas que todas las palabras, todos los regaños y todos los esfuerzos por hacerlo volver a ser el hombre que vivía una vida plena o, al menos, intentaba hacerlo. Lo hicieron darse cuenta que refugiarse en él mismo no era la respuesta a sus problemas, que enfurruñarse con el mundo que lo juzgaba no era más que una muestra de cobardía, que tragarse sus lágrimas ya no le servía de nada. Era momento de "_fajarse los pantalones_", erguir la cabeza con orgullo y hacerle frente a sus miedos y a los medios, de dejar bien claro que él no era ningún pelmazo. Era momento de hacer callar todos los rumores malintencionados, de demostrar que era un digno heredero del nombre de su padre, y ante todo, era tiempo de demostrarle a su hija que su "_papi_" aún estaba ahí para ella. En ese momento, impulsado por los sollozos de Lilly, tomó la decisión de hacer pedazos el féretro en el que se había convertido su cuerpo, de dejar de lamentar su pasado y comenzar a vivir su presente, y al hacerlo, cual ave fénix, volvió a la vida.

Abrazó a su hija con profunda dulzura y lloró, lloró como no se lo había permitido desde hacía tres largos años. Se permitió quebrarse. Postrado de rodillas ante la pequeña le pidió perdón por haberse perdido en sus penas, por haberla dejado a un lado, por haber permitido que su sufrimiento lo sobrepasara, por no haber sido el héroe que ella creía ver en él. Y le prometió, con el alma entera, que a partir de ese instante volvería a sonreír.

_**¿Candy? – **_dijo él intentando traerla de nuevo a la realidad – _**¿Candy? ¿ahora en cuál de las tierras de tus cuentos te perdiste? ¿en qué estás soñando pecosa? **_

_**No estoy soñando, ni me perdí en ninguno de mis cuentos, sólo… **_

_**Recordabas ¿no es así? – **_ella sonrió con tristeza.

Casi cinco meses habían pasado desde que, después de pasar una noche entera llorando, tomó el teléfono y le pidió a Terry que la ayudara a conseguir un departamento en Nueva York. Le dijo que quería estar pendiente de las grabaciones de la película y que necesitaba alejarse un poco del mundo en el que vivía para poder concentrarse en su nuevo libro, pero él, aunque la ayudó sin preguntar nada, nunca le creyó.

Ella había huido, escapado de una verdad que le había hecho mucho daño, no por ser cruel, sino porque la había llenado de decepción. Desde la muerte de Tony, ella se había prometido odiar con toda el alma a aquel hombre que había ocasionado su más grande desgracia, pero su estúpido corazón, con los ojos vendados por una mentira, había roto esa promesa y poco a poco se había enamorado de aquel canalla que había destrozado la mayor alegría de su vida. Se había enamorado como una tonta de un hombre que no existía, de alguien que había jugado con sus sentimientos, de alguien que se había vengado de ella por haber desacatado sus órdenes tres años atrás, cuando ella ni siquiera lo conocía. Se había enamorado profundamente de aquel a quien había jurado odiar. Y esa decepción, de ver rota su promesa y de haberle entregado el corazón a alguien que no lo merecía, ella lo sabía, podía corroerle el alma. Por eso había escapado. No quiso ir con sus madres porque a ellas no podría ocultarles lo que le pasaba, ellas sabían leerla a la perfección, como si fuera una hoja impresa con letras grandes y claras. Entonces al ver las rosas que Terry seguía enviándole, pensó en él, y sin dudarlo pidió su ayuda.

_**Creo que después de tantos meses me merezco un poco de honestidad ¿no crees? – **_dijo con voz profunda.

_**He sido muy honesta contigo. **_

_**No, Candy, no lo has sido. Me mientes, de eso estoy seguro. Pero somos amigos y supuse que en algún momento te sincerarías conmigo y me dirías qué fue lo que te hizo venir a mi lado, es una lástima ver que no es así – **_ella guardó silencio por unos minutos y luego dijo:

_**Si te molesta mi presencia…**_

_**No digas tonterías Candy, sabes que me encanta tenerte aquí. **_

_**¿Entonces?**_

_**Simplemente me gustaría entenderte – **_ella sonrió – _**hoy en mi correo encontré esto – **_dijo tendiéndole un par de cartas – _**están dirigidas a ti – **_ella tomó los sobres y vio el nombre de los remitentes, se quedó con una y le devolvió la otra.

_**No la quiero.**_

_**Pero…**_

_**Tírala, rómpela, devuélvela, haz con ella lo que quieras. **_

_**Albert se va con Lilly a Escocia. **_

_**No me interesa. **_

_**Puede ser importante. **_

_**Lo que pase con Albert es problema suyo.**_

_**Pero…**_

_**Si tanto te interesa léela, yo no lo haré **_– Terry se encogió de hombros y comenzó a abrir el sobre. Ella lo miró con desaprobación pero decidió bajar la vista a la otra carta, era de Lilly. Comenzó a abrirla, pero antes de que lograra desdoblar el par de hojas que la niña le había enviado la voz de Terry captó por completo su atención.

_**Querida Candy **_– dijo él – _**muchos han sido los meses que han pasado desde que…**_

_**¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – **_preguntó ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde estaba Terry.

_**Dijiste que podía leerla, entonces la leo.**_

_**Si tanto te interesa hacerlo, hazlo, pero no en voz alta.**_

_**¿Por qué no? Si no te interesan las palabras de Albert no las escuches.**_

_**Eres un tonto Terry – **_él continuó.

… _**desde que mi cobardía me impidió ser honesto contigo…**_

_**¡Deja de hacer eso! – **_casi gritó intentando arrebatarle la carta.

_**No, tú deja de hacerlo –**_ dijo él mirándola con fiereza – _**ahora siéntate, cállate y escucha lo que leo. **_

_**No tengo porque hacerlo. Cuando dejes de ser tan impertinente llámame, ahora no quiero verte – **_mientras lo decía se acercó al sofá tomó el suéter negro que había llevado y se dirigió a la puerta, pero él se interpuso en su camino y la tomó por los hombros frenando su camino – _**te dije que te sentaras en silencio y me escucharas. No te pienso dejar ir de aquí sin que escuches lo que Albert quiere decirte. **_

_**Tú no eres nadie para obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero Terry. ¡Quítate de mi camino! **_

_**Soy tu amigo, Candy… y de Albert también. Crees que no me he dado cuenta de la forma en la que cambias los canales de la TV cuando su rostro sale en pantalla, como te brincas las páginas del periódico cuando te encuentras con una foto suya. ¡No soy tonto Candy!**_

_**No hagas esto…**_

_**Lo hago por ti… por favor… siéntate y escucha, después podrás irte y dejar de hablarme si quieres, pero escucha – **_ella lo vio con enojo pero regresó al sofá y se sentó, entonces él leyó. Candy escuchó cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, pero después de unos segundos era la voz de Albert la que escuchaba. Cuando Terry terminó de leer, le tendió la carta, tomó su chaqueta – _**cierra la puerta cuando te vayas –**_ y salió del departamento.

Ella vio con detenimiento, aunque con mirar borroso, las hojas que tenía en sus manos. La letra de Albert, elegante y hermosa, se apilaba en delgadas y homogéneas líneas. ¿Debía creer lo que decía? Permaneció mucho rato debatiéndose entre leerla o no. Hasta que decidió hacerlo, después de todo, quizás la voz de Terry hubiese cambiado el énfasis de las palabras.

_Querida Candy:_

_Muchos han sido los meses que han pasado desde que mi cobardía me impidió ser honesto contigo, pero sabía que tu reacción podría ser tal y como fue y, para serte completamente sincero, no quería alejarte de mi lado._

_Me culpas por ser deshonesto, por haberte mentido, por haber jugado con tus sentimientos, pero debes creerme, Candy, yo no sabía quién eras. Entraste a mi vida sin que yo pudiera evitarlo y, de ese mismo modo, te colaste en mí. Verte cada día, sonriente y hermosa, me enseñó a creer de nuevo. Teniéndote a mi lado me permití sucumbir a la melancolía que generan las ilusiones perdidas, porque sabía que tú estarías ahí, cuando la realidad pareciera cruda de nuevo, sin que yo te lo pidiera. Me hiciste volver a soñar, me regresaste una parte de mí que creía muerta. Eras, en mi vida, esa extraña que intentaba encontrar lo bueno en mí, y creí que habías logrado hacerlo, que habías logrado verme, aún debajo de toda esa capa de amargura, tristeza y falta de esperanza que me escondía. Quise ser ese hombre que pensé habías visto. Eras una extraña que estaba dispuesto a conservar en mi vida._

_Debí recordar tu nombre, Candy, pero no lo hice. No supe quién eras hasta que tú misma me lo dijiste, y entonces, me di cuenta de que odiabas al mismo hombre que yo había llegado a odiar, ese en el que me había convertido. Después de saberlo busqué la forma de decirte que yo era él, pero cada nueva idea que cruzaba por mi cabeza venía acompañada de la certeza de que al decírtelo saldrías de mi vida sin permitirme explicar lo que pasó en realidad._

_Yo nunca quise hacerle daño a Anthony, él era el último miembro de mi familia que quedaba, era lo único que me recordaba a mi hermana, era mi sobrino… yo sabía lo mucho que él quería ser libre y precisamente por eso intenté convencerlo de viajar a Londres, no para alejarlo de ti, no para encerrarlo en un colegio, no para cortarle sus alas y truncar su libertad; lo intenté porque ese fue el método que mis padres encontraron para permitirnos, a mi hermana y a mí, vivir la vida que queríamos, alejándonos de las miradas inquisitivas de nuestros ancianos. Yo adoraba a mi sobrino y quería que fuera feliz, y si su felicidad estaba a tu lado yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a alcanzarla._

_Creo que no había nadie que lo entendiera como yo, Candy. Yo fui un bohemio, un vagabundo, yo también fui la oveja descarriada de la familia y mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí, así como yo estaba orgulloso de él. No sabes lo mucho que me dolió que él malentendiera mis intenciones y se alejara de mí. Yo nunca quise que él muriera. Gustoso cambiaría mi vida por verlo vivo. Pero hay algo que he llegado a entender ahora, después de tantos años, al destino no lo gobernamos nosotros y, cuando él decide que algo debe pasar, pasa, sin importarle que no estemos de acuerdo._

_Debí decírtelo antes, debí ser yo quien te dijera la verdad, aunque me odiaras, pero pudieron más mis temores y, lo demás… lo demás lo sabes ya. Lo que no sabes es lo mucho que me dolió perderte, a ti, a la mujer que me ayudó a reencontrarme, a aquella bella dama que intentó ver en mí aquello que ni yo mismo lograba ver._

_Lamento mucho los problemas que las palabras que Eliza ha dicho en público hayan podido causarte, pero ya me encargué de eso. Ella no volverá a molestarte y yo… yo voy Candy, he decidido rehacer mi vida, por mi hija, así que partimos. Vamos a refugiarnos a Escocia. Michael, mi vieja mochila de viaje, llena de óleos nuevos y Orfy vienen con nosotros._

_Hay tanto que debo agradecerte, son tantas las palabras que quisiera decirte, pero sé que no querrás verme, como no has querido responder mis llamadas, así que esta carta deberá ser suficiente._

_Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Por haber sido amiga de mi hija. Por habernos enseñado a ambos lo que puede ser una familia. Lilly y yo te estaremos eternamente agradecidos y te recordaremos siempre como la gran amiga que llegaste a ser y como… eso no importa ya._

_Espero algún día logres ver la veracidad en mis palabras y entonces, puedas perdonarme. Si alguna vez te lastimé, créeme que fue sin la más mínima intención de hacerlo._

_Ahora Candy, adiós. Espero que la vida te colmé de éxitos y encuentres en aquel rebelde hermano mío la felicidad que sin saber, ni querer, te arranqué y que en algún momento deseé poderte dar._

_Sé feliz._

_Albert._

_P.D. Ahora quizás para ti no tenga importancia pero necesito que sepas que te amo._

Cuando aquel domingo había recibido su llamada pidiéndole que la ayudara a conseguir un departamento en Nueva York, Terry se había sentido feliz e incluso había llegado a pensar que ella se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y venía especialmente para estar con él. "_Quiero estar presente cuando comiencen las grabaciones"_, le había dicho, pero las grabaciones empezarían un mes después de esa fecha. Él le ofreció un cuarto dentro de su departamento, pero ella lo rechazó "_no sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré allá y no quiero ser una molestia para ti"_, fue su respuesta. A Terry eso le había parecido muy extraño, pero no quería parecer entrometido y, si eso le presentaba una oportunidad para conquistarla, estaría feliz de ayudarla.

Dos días después de su llamada, Candy estaba ya con él, recorriendo "_la gran manzana"_. Habían encontrado un departamento para ella muy cercano al suyo. Candy intentaba parecer feliz, pero no debió pasar mucho tiempo para que él notara que no lo era, había algo que la atormentaba, pero no lograba hacer que se lo dijera.

Una semana después, un escándalo se había desatado en los medios, no había un solo periódico o programa de TV que no hablara de ello. Al parecer la problemática Eliza Leegan había tenido un altercado serio con el jefe de la familia Andrew, quien le había retirado todo su apoyo económico y, como respuesta a "_tan desconsiderado acto_", ella había corrido a hablar del problema al medio que más dinero le había ofrecido. En pocos días ese altercado se había convertido en el chisme de la temporada. Eliza aseguraba que el Sr. William la había amenazado con desheredarla porque ella lo había sorprendido en actitud "_muy poco decorosa_" con una mujer de honor dudoso, con una trepadora que había perdido su oportunidad de brillar en sociedad y de hacerse de un nombre famoso, al morir el sobrino del Sr. William. Ella juraba que había intentado convencer a su tío del error que estaba cometiendo pero él estaba cegado y en un ataque de irá la amenazó. Pero ella al ser "_tan conciente"_ de lo problemático del asunto, había decidido tomar cartas y, sus "_buenas intenciones"_ se vieron premiadas con el repudió del jefe de la familia Andrew.

Terry no tardó mucho en asociar los problemas de Albert con Candy, pero como ella no le decía nada, él decidió no preguntar, finalmente, el nombre de ella nunca había salido a relucir en esas notas.

Durante los cinco meses que había pasado con Candy había llegado a entender que no podía esperar de ella más que su amistad. Lo había aceptado después de las tantas veces que había intentado besarla y ella lo había rechazado. Durante aquel único beso que él logro robarle en medio de un baile, un beso que ella respondió pero que él supo, no le pertenecía. Unas semanas antes de que recibiera aquellas cartas, había visto por fin a Albert dar la cara a los medios. Se veía sumamente tranquilo, seguro de sí mismo y con la decisión que tenía cuando lo había conocido. Stear y Archie estaban a su lado y George detrás de él. "_Si decidí retirarle mi apoyo a Eliza, no fue porque me haya encontrado besando a alguien, sino por todos los problemas que ustedes saben ha venido ocasionando a la familia"_ su voz volvía a ser la de antes, segura pero con ese tono dulce que hacía imposible pensar que mentía "_era tiempo de hacerla entender que debe hacerse responsable de sus actos"._ Muchas preguntas fueron las que contestó y la última la respondió así: "_esa mujer de la que tanto han hablado… ella no se merece el trato que le han dado. Nos ha ayudado mucho, a mi familia y a mí, y por ello, les suplicó dejen de meterla en asuntos tan desagradables"._

Justo después de eso Terry había tomado un avión a Chicago para hablar por largas horas con Albert. Escuchó con paciencia todo lo que había pasado y contó con detalle cada una de las cosas que habían sucedido en esos meses que Candy había vivido en Nueva York. Se despidieron con la promesa de volver a verse y entonces Albert le pidió que cuidara de Candy, que la hiciera feliz y que procurara hacerla sonreír siempre. _"Ella se dará cuenta de la clase de muchacho que eres Terry, y terminará enamorándose de ti"_, le había dicho antes de irse, pero él no pudo evitar responder "_no, hermano, ella no puede amarme, porque ya te ama a ti. ¡Lucha por ella! Yo con gusto te ayudaré"_.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15

_La vida suele ser cruel, injusta y dolorosa. Nos golpea cuando quiere, nos lastima a su antojo, nos hiere sin siquiera permitirnos buscar una defensa. La vida suele ser cruel y no creo que haya alguien que pueda negarlo. Sin embargo, también es benévola, brillante y hermosa. Cada uno de sus golpes tiene la finalidad de ayudarnos a crecer… a madurar. Las lágrimas que derramamos por las heridas que nos causa, pueden fácilmente verse opacadas por las tantas sonrisas que las cosas más sencillas pueden arrancarnos. Nos da tristezas para que podamos comprender la alegría, nos tira para que aprendamos a levantarnos, nos ocasiona grandes pesares para que sepamos disfrutar los mejores placeres, nos entrega noches de impenetrable negrura para que disfrutemos los tantos colores del alba. La vida es sabia y en su saber creo la oscuridad para que nosotros pudiéramos ver el resplandeciente brillo de las estrellas._

Dicen que el tiempo es la mejor medicina para un alma herida y eso fue precisamente lo que Albert buscó, tiempo. Tiempo para estar solo, tiempo para reencontrarse, tiempo para disfrutar de todas aquellas cosas que había dejado a un lado al convertirse en el jefe de su familia, tiempo para sanar las heridas que aún tenía abiertas en el corazón.

Con ayuda de ese tiempo, de su hija, sus sobrinos, un montón de pinturas y un violín, poco a poco, comenzó a ser de nuevo aquel hombre que abría los ojos cada mañana con una sonrisa adornando su boca por saberse vivo.

El proceso no fue fácil, sobre todo, cuando los ancianos de su familia constantemente lo acosaban para que regresara a América, para pasar sus días detrás de un escritorio, firmando documentos y dando órdenes a sus subordinados. Pero decidido como estaba, no hubo nada que lo hiciera dejar su refugio y regresar.

Seguía trabajando, y se mantenía siempre informado de todo lo que sucedía con las empresas. No había un solo documento que requiriera su firma que no fuera atendido, una sola persona que necesitara ser contactada por él que no recibiera su llamado, pero todo lo hacía procurando tener tiempo para él. No dejaba que su trabajo lo absorbiera, no dejaba que nada lo hundiera de nuevo.

Para él fue particularmente difícil darse cuenta que había tocado fondo, que la vida que tanto había amado cuando era joven le había dejado su lugar a una existencia que le traía solamente preocupaciones y problemas. Pero lo peor, fue ver que estaba arrastrando con él a la niña que se había vuelto su única razón para seguir viviendo. Tocó fondo y al darse cuenta de ello, se quedó tirado unos segundos, luego se vio, se sentó y comenzó a levantarse poco a poco. Una vez en pie, sacudió sus ropas, respiró profundamente y volvió a caminar, con la misma soltura con la que lo había hecho siempre.

Los días en Escocia al lado de su hija le recordaron su infancia. Cada rincón de su "_palacio escocés_" como le decía Lilly, guardaba una anécdota, los juegos con su hermana, las deliciosas comidas de su madre, los sabios consejos de su padre, su familia. Los prados verdes cubiertos por el manto azul de los cielos lo llenaban de su libertad perdida, el aire puro le brindaba tenues caricias que, en ocasiones, lo hacían sentir acogido de nuevo por la naturaleza de la que se había alejado. Cambió sus impecables trajes y zapatos negros, por jeans, sudaderas y tenis. Recuperó su rutina bohemia, pintó, interpretó y compuso música de nuevo, llevó a su hija a conocer cada uno de los lugares que habían marcado su vida, le enseñó a pintar y, a pedido de la pequeña, a tocar el violín. Estuvo a punto de comprarle uno, pero Lilly, en una de sus tantas exploraciones por la casa encontró dos estuches pequeños, cada uno, con letras infantiles, decía Gwydion y Galahad.

_**Los había olvidado por completo – **_dijo Albert cuando los vio – _**Gwidion fue el primer violín que tuve. Mamá me lo regaló cuando tenía cuatro años… ella lo bautizó, dijo que si ese nombre le había servido a un Rey podría servirle a un violín. **_

_**Es muy pequeño. **_

_**Es un 2/4. ¡Cuando era niño me parecía enorme! No puedo creer que mamá lo haya guardado. **_

_**¿Y este otro?**_

_**Galahad fue el segundo, un 3/4, papá me lo compró cuando tenía como siete u ocho años, decía que Gwydion era muy pequeño para mí. Él le puso su nombre, me dijo que un Rey no podía llegar lejos sin el apoyo de sus caballeros y, que en toda la historia, no ha habido caballero más valioso que Galahad… creí que los habían regalado o tirado.**_

_**¿Puedo usar uno de ellos?**_

_**Por el largo de tus brazos… Galahad es tuyo ahora. **_

_**¿Y qué vas a hacer con el otro?**_

_**Lo voy a guardar. ¡En verdad no puedo creer que mamá y papá los hayan conservado!**_

_**Si mamá y tú guardaron mi primer vestido, porque no habrían tus papás de guardar tus primeros violines. **_

_**Cuando cumplí quince años papá quería regalarme un violín nuevo. Mis brazos eran demasiado largos para Galahad. Había contactado a un hombre que le ofrecía un Stradivarius. Era en verdad hermoso, su sonido era limpio y dulce, era carísimo. Papá sabía lo mucho que yo amaba la música y quería regalarme lo mejor. Me dolió mucho dejar a mis caballeros y él lo sabía, por eso buscaba algo que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para que cambiarlos no me pareciera tan difícil. Cuando íbamos en camino para comprar el Stradivarius, pasamos por una tienda muy sencilla, le pedí que entráramos y ahí encontré a Orfy. Me enamoré de él y no lo pude dejar más. Debiste haber visto la cara de papá al saber que prefería tener a Orfy que a un Stradivarius. Fue el último regalo que me dio… y casi dejo que se destruya.**_

_**Papá, no te pongas triste – **_Albert sonrió.

_**No te preocupes, amor, ya no me duele tanto recordarlos. Vamos, tenemos que limpiar a los caballeros y ponerles cuerdas nuevas, hoy mismo empezamos tus lecciones. **_

… _y así, cerró los ojos, levantó la cabeza al cielo y extendió las alas, dejando que la naturaleza, a la que alguna vez había pertenecido, llenara su cuerpo como lo había hecho antes. Se sintió completo, se sintió feliz. Su rostro se llenó de paz y, entonces, supe que era momento de decirle adiós. Abrió los ojos un momento – el velo gris que lo cegaba había dado paso a una transparencia de color azul intenso – y me miró. No dijo nada, simplemente sonrió, con la misma franqueza con la que siempre lo había hecho. Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue volviendo polvo, polvo de plata que el viento trasladó al manto oscuro de los cielos. Specchio el dragón de plata, el vagabundo, el ciego que miró mi alma, el amigo que fue feliz aún en la desgracia… el hombre que me ayudó a mí, a Tony, a regresar al lado de Dynca, la mujer de mis sueños. Specchio me ayudó a regresar a ti._

_**Creo que nunca me voy a cansar de ver esa escena – **_Terry le sonrió.

_**Lo sé, no puedes dejar de admirar la belleza que exuda mi cuerpo. **_

_**¡Presumido! **_

_**Jaja. Ser la escritora de la historia tiene sus ventajas, eres una de las únicas personas que puede disfrutar la película en la comodidad de "mi" casa. **_

_**Algo debo ganar por ser tu amiga. Además ya no puedo ir al cine tan fácilmente. **_

_**¿Estás nerviosa?**_

_**Un poco. Es la primera vez que se genera tanta expectación por la publicación de uno de mis libros. **_

_**El cine tiende a crear ese efecto. "Las fantásticas aventuras de Tony" han tenido muchísimo más éxito del que ya tenían**_. _**Deberías reconsiderar…**_

_**No lo haré. Terry, es tiempo de dejarlo ir. No puedo seguirme aferrando a él. Es tiempo de que Tony y sus aventuras terminen. **_

_**¿Estarás bien?**_

_**Sí. Será mi último libro dedicado a él. Será mi manera de decirle adiós. **_

_**Candy… ¿cuánto tiempo más tendrá que pasar para que visites su tumba?**_

_**Ya sé que debe parecerte estúpido… lo busqué por tanto tiempo y ahora que tengo a alguien que puede llevarme a verlo, no me atrevo a hacerlo. **_

_**Stear me dijo que en el momento que lo desees él estará dispuesto a acompañarnos. **_

_**Lo sé. Pero…**_

_**¿Pero?**_

_**Pero… al ver la tumba… todo será real. Decirle adiós en un libro es mucho más sencillo que decírselo de frente. **_

_**¡Cobarde!**_

_**Mucho… dentro de dos meses se cumplen cuatro años y aún no encuentro la forma de dejarlo ir. **_

_**La encontraste, pero no la quisiste ver. **_

_**Terry…**_

_**Aunque creo que estabas un poco miope, teniéndome a mí en frente y preferir verlo a él.**_

_**¡Tonto! – **_Él sonrió – _**a veces pienso que habría sido mucho mejor verte sólo a ti. **_

_**Me habría gustado eso. Pero ya sabes que las cosas pasan por algo. Tal vez si te hubieses enamorado de mí no seríamos tan unidos como somos ahora. **_

_**Ya me lo imagino… seguramente me habrías roto el corazón. Probablemente me habrías dejado llorando en la estación central del tren, en una noche de tormenta, en invierno, por cumplir con tus obligaciones y probar tu honor de caballero inglés. **_

_**¡Pero qué dramática eres!**_

_**Soy escritora. Debo ser dramática.**_

_**Jaja. Te adoro pecosa – **_dijo él besando su frente –_** Berlat va a ser todo un éxito. **_

_**Eso espero. **_

_**¿Lo dudas?**_

_**No lo sé…**_

_**Creo que deberías enviarle una copia dedicada. **_

_**¿A quién? – **_Terry la miró fijamente.

_**No finjas demencia.**_

_**No creo que le interese leer un cuento para niños.**_

_**Creo que le interesará leer un libro en el que el personaje principal se basa en él. **_

_**Berlat no…**_

_**¡Cobarde!**_

_**¡Déjame en paz!**_

_**Está bien, te dejo en paz, pero con una condición.**_

_**¿Cuál?**_

_**Que me invites a cenar… me muero de hambre. **_

_**¡Eres un glotón!**_

_**Pero, por supuesto. Un cuerpo tan hermoso como el mío no se puede mantener sin su ración diaria de alimentos. **_

_**No eres tan hermoso… **_

_**Eso dices tú. Ya te dije que deberías revisarte los ojos, conozco un excelente especialista – **_ella sonrió –_** ahora vamos, y mientras comemos te daré unos tips para tu firma de libros de la próxima semana. **_

_**Terry…**_

_**Dime.**_

_**Gracias por ser mi amigo. **_

_**Es un placer – **_dijo él haciendo una venía y, tomados de la mano, salieron del departamento.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16

_**Es bueno estar en casa de nuevo **__–_ dijo mientras caminaba como de costumbre con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza levantada al cielo – _**aunque ya casi no logro sentir tú presen… ¡auch! ¡no de nuevo!**_ _**– **_había chocado con algo, no, no fue algo, fue alguien, alguien que, hábilmente, había evitado que cayera al suelo sosteniéndola con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza por la cintura… alguien que además olía muy bien. Ese aroma colmó sus sentidos, era un aroma que antes había sentido pero no lograba, o mejor dicho, no quería recordar dónde – _**¡oh! Por favor perdóneme, iba caminando distraí… **_– y entonces vio un par de ojos azules, que de inmediato creyó reconocer, pero que ya no eran como los recordaba. Ya no había tristeza en ellos, eran tal y como se los había imaginado hacía muchos meses atrás.

_**Parece que los accidentes, por pequeños o aparatosos que sean, van a hacer que siempre nos volvamos a encontrar – **_dijo entonces él con esa voz suya, tan profunda y dulce. Sus oídos y su nariz de inmediato trajeron a su boca el nombre de aquel hombre que tenía en frente, pero sus ojos tardaron un poco más en reconocerlo. Estaba cambiado. Con el cabello unos centímetros más largo, la barba ligeramente crecida; en vez de traje llevaba un suéter negro y pantalones caqui, con una mochila de viaje al hombro y una sincera sonrisa adornando su rostro. Después de analizarlo con cuidado por fin pronunció su nombre y su voz, en vez de salir de su garganta, pareció ser eco de uno de los fortísimos latidos de su corazón.

_**¡Albert!**_

_En ocasiones, hay personas a las que vez por un solo instante y sabes que serán parte integral del resto de tu vida. Desde el primer momento en que la vi, tan segura, tan bella, tan independiente, me dije a mí mismo que iba a lograr captar su atención, que iba a conseguir tenerla a mi lado, que iba a hacer de ella la mujer de mi vida, y lo logré, aunque no de la forma en la que esperaba. Efectivamente, logré mi propósito. Ella, mi querida pecosa, es la mujer más importante de mi vida, mi mejor amiga, la mujer a la que más amo en el mundo._

Quizás si aquel accidente no hubiese sucedido, ella me habría conocido a mí antes que a él y entonces… entonces quizá… tanto pudo haber pasado en ese quizá. Pero el accidente sucedió y fue él quien la conoció primero, fue él quien la conquistó. Me gustaría decir que me la robó, me gustaría poder culparlo a él de haberme quitado una de las mayores ilusiones que he tenido, pero, siendo completamente justos, él no me la pudo haber robado, porque ella jamás fue mía, al menos no como yo quería que lo fuera. La tuve por casi un año, pero nunca fue mía de verdad. La vida me la prestó por unos momentos, para que yo la ayudara a recuperarse… ¡claro, yo ayudarla a ella! En realidad creo que la vida me la prestó para que fuera precisamente ella, aquella pecosa de alegres ojos verdes, la que me ayudara a mí, a vivir de nuevo.

Ella me enseñó a sonreírle al destino, a ponerle una buena cara a los días oscuros, a disfrutar de las cosas más simples del mundo. Fue ella quien me ayudó a mí y yo. Yo sólo estuve ahí para ella. Le di un hombro para llorar, la escuché en silencio y la hice reír. Intenté sanar su corazón roto con mis besos, pero ella no necesitaba ni mis besos ni mis caricias, necesitaba un amigo y yo… entonces yo fui el mejor de sus amigos.

Me hacía tan feliz despertar cada día y escuchar su voz al teléfono; las horas que transcurrían desde ese momento hasta la comida me parecían larguísimas. Mis días no empezaban del todo hasta no ver una de sus sonrisas. Después, si no teníamos mucho que hacer, pasábamos la tarde juntos. Cómo disfruté nuestras tardes de películas, cuando ella se quedaba dormida sobre mi pecho… o sus graciosos intentos de ser la actriz del momento al ayudarme a aprender mis parlamentos. Adoraba regresar a casa, después de pasar una tarde entera con ella, y sentir su perfume impregnado en mi ropa… adoraba que la última voz que escuchaba antes de dormir fuera la suya.

Esos fueron los mejores meses de mi vida. En ese tiempo ella me ayudó a salir de la silenciosa tranquilidad que genera la desesperanza. Estando con ella, por fin logré sentir que no estaba solo en este mundo lleno de gente que me rodea. Estando con ella por fin pude sentir que alguien me conocía a mí, al joven que en algún tiempo creí perdido. En esos meses ella fue mía, o al menos así quería creerlo, pero llegó el momento de dejarla ir, de devolverla al mundo al que en realidad pertenecía. Su corazón sanó y el mío, ayudado por su vitalidad y sincera espontaneidad, también.

Después de casi un año de tenerla a mi lado, he entendido que, aunque ella es la mujer de mi vida, yo no soy el hombre de la suya y, por sorprendente que parezca, no me duele aceptarlo, porque sé que él sabrá encontrar la forma de hacerla feliz y que yo siempre seré alguien importante para ella. Así me lo dijo antes de regresar a casa:

_**Siempre ocuparás un lugar muy grande en mi corazón. Seremos siempre tú y yo.**_

Mis rosas seguirán adornando su estancia. Su voz al teléfono seguirá siendo la primera que escuche día a día. Ella siempre será, mi Candy, mi pequeña pecosa y yo… yo siempre seré su Terry… siempre seré su Terry, porque:

_**Mientras estemos vivos, pecosa, mientras estemos vivos… siempre nos volveremos a encontrar.**_

_A veces es necesario que alguien te de un golpe para volver a vivir. Nos creemos poderosos, fuertes y valientes, pero las más de las veces, sólo fingimos serlo, sobre todo después de haber sufrido una pérdida demasiado dolorosa._

Cuando él murió yo quise aferrarme a la idea de que, simplemente, había cambiado su lugar de residencia y que yo no podía acompañarlo aún, pero que él me estaría esperando.

Durante los primeros meses sin él, despertaba día a día y giraba mi rostro hacia el espacio vacío de nuestra cama, esperando verlo, como siempre, observándome con esa su mirada de un azul tan puro y profundo, y poder darle los buenos días con una sonrisa tranquila y un beso; esperaba verlo llegar a casa con una rosa blanca en manos, correr a mí, abrazarme, sonreírme y... Durante meses, seguí cocinando y poniendo la mesa para dos. Si me quedaba muy quieta, en silencio, escuchaba su voz, oía claramente sus risas… seguía sintiéndolo a mi lado. Él estaba siempre conmigo, o al menos eso quise creer. Lo amé tanto que no podía dejarlo ir.

A su lado conocí el verdadero significado de las palabras "_familia y hogar_". Él era mi todo y al no tenerlo me sentí perdida. Entonces comencé a imaginarlo conmigo. Hablaba con él, escuchaba su voz en el murmullo del viento, sentía sus caricias cuando la brisa, cálida o fría, rozaba mi cuerpo. No podía dejarlo ir, porque sin él yo volvería a estar sola. Fue por eso que él se convirtió en el personaje principal de mis historias. Siempre lo enviaba a tierras lejanas, siempre a vivir aventuras, siempre a enfrentar la muerte. Él estaba vivo en mis cuentos, y al final de cada uno de ellos regresaba al lado del personaje que cree para mí. En cada final había un nuevo comienzo, pero en cada historia Tony y yo teníamos esa deliciosa idea de un porvenir juntos. Él y yo vivíamos la vida que en el mundo real nos fue negada. Me encerré en mi imaginación. Me encerré en él y la protección que tanto extrañaba de su abrazo.

No creí que después de tanto sufrimiento mi corazón volviera a abrirse, pero lo hizo. Desafortunadamente, el dolor que en algún momento sentí me cegó y no pude ver a la gran persona que tuve frente a mí. Necesitaba culpar a alguien de mi pesar y… terminé culpándolo precisamente a él, a la persona equivocada. Lo aparté de mí y, al hacerlo, nos maté un poco a los dos.

Escapé a un mundo nuevo, con la plena convicción de vivir mis propias aventuras, pero terminé refugiándome de nuevo en ese mundo fantástico que había creado para tener mi final feliz. Me dediqué a escribir. Hice pedazos en más de una ocasión a aquel a quien culpaba. Pero poco a poco, mi ira se fue apagando y logré entender, en parte, su proceder.

Mis recuerdos me hablaron de su sufrimiento, que parecía más profundo que el mío. Los recuerdos de mis momentos a su lado me hicieron ver que él no era el villano de la historia, y entonces, comencé a escribir de él. Pero me dolía dejar a un lado a mi Tony.

Una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, mi mejor amigo, fue quien me ayudó a seguir adelante. Sin que yo lo esperara me dio los golpes que necesitaba para revivir, primero haciéndome leer una carta que nunca habría leído de no haber sido por él, y después con las palabras:

_**Candy, tienes que abrir los ojos… mira a tu alrededor, ¡basta de mirar hacia atrás! Mira hacia delante… ¡siempre tienes que mirar hacia delante!... Anthony, tu Tony, mi amigo, está muerto, pero míranos, nosotros estamos vivos y tenemos que seguir viviendo… él, estoy seguro, habría querido que tú siguieras viviendo.**_

Aún no he podido decirle adiós, pero creo que he comenzado a dejarlo ir. Hace poco recordé una de nuestras últimas conversaciones, y con ello, logré saber que él está bien, y que ha llegado el momento para mí de estarlo también. Sus palabras suenan, ahora, tan claras:

_**Candy, creo que si muriera mañana no tendría miedo. Creo que me sentiría bien, porque creo que después de morir, nuestro espíritu sigue adelante, feliz, libre y lleno de una vida nueva. Si muriera mañana, juro que estaría muy bien.**_

Los extremos, he escuchado decir, son siempre malos. La felicidad extrema y el dolor extremo son terribles, yo he sentido ambos. Pero puedo decir que el dolor extremo es mucho más terrible que la felicidad extrema. La segunda te ciega y te hace creer súper poderoso, pero el primero va arrancando pedazos de tu alma poco a poco, hasta convertirte en una masa informe, te vuelve una sombra de ti mismo.

Cuando sufres mucho de golpe, o poco en muchas ocasiones, te vas perdiendo. Cuando tus ilusiones mueren, se muere aquello con lo que las recordabas, y si eso que te hacía recordarlas era algo que te hacía reír… entonces el instrumento de tus sonrisas se vuelve tan doloroso como el dolor mismo, aquello que alegraba tu alma muere junto con tus ilusiones. Y ¿qué es entonces de un artista sin ilusiones y sin alma?

_Para cambiarte de piel y ponerte en los zapatos de alguien que no eres; para plasmar en papel las palabras que te llevarán a mundos de una belleza inimaginable; para hacer que pinceladas y colores sobre un lienzo en blanco tomen vida; para hacer que símbolos mudos se conviertan en sonidos que logren hacerte contener la respiración con tal de no interferir la melodía que inunda tus sentidos… para todo ello necesitas un alma, un alma que impregne tu interpretación, tus escritos, tu pintura, tu música. Para estar vivo necesitas un alma. Y si has dejado que ella vaya a refugiarse al rincón más frío, oscuro y terrible de tu interior… entonces deberás tocar fondo y, al hacerlo, lograrás despertarla de su letargo. Ella, seguramente te reclamará un poco, y te reprochará haberla dejado en el olvido, pero siendo un ser tan benévolo, sanará. Con tu ayuda, poco a poco volverá a caminar a tu lado y, cuando se sienta totalmente repuesta, tú y ella volverán a ser uno. Será difícil, nadie puede negarlo, habrán momentos en los que desearás volver a hundirte en tu miseria, por supuesto, pero por fin llegará el instante en que tu sonrisa volverá a ser sincera, en que aquello que alimentaba tu interior revivirá, y en vez de recordarte el dolor de una pérdida, te recordará la alegría de haber tenido aquello que perdiste. Dejará de ser doloroso y, en ese momento, volverás a vivir y estarás preparado para darle la cara a la vida._

Para mí fue un proceso largo, me gustaría presumir que me costó poco menos de un año, pero en realidad fueron más de siete. Pero en ese último año tuve la fortuna de conocer a alguien que ayudó a mi alma a gritar, desde ese lugar al que la había mandado, un sonoro:

_**¡Aún estoy aquí… aún estoy viva!**_

Me dolió perder a esa persona que me ayudó a darme cuenta del profundo agujero en el que estaba hundido, creo que jamás podré negarlo, pero ahora… quizás ahora, no esté tan seguro de haberla perdido.

Lilly regresó hace casi dos meses a América con Michael, y poco después de su regreso me envió un libro, que en la primera página tenía una hermosa dedicatoria para mi niña. ¡Y pensar que un libro fue el último empujón que mi alma necesitó para unirse de nuevo a mí!

Era un libro escrito por ella, por esa mujer que pensé había perdido. Nada había en él que me permitiera pensar que me había perdonado, pero en la página final había una nota de mi hija:

_**Juega con las letras del título. **_

Seis eran esas letras, las acomodé de muchas formas, hasta que en un momento, con ellas leí mi nombre, _Albert_. Candy había escrito un libro y lo había titulado, _Berlat_. Ella usaba anagramas para los nombres de algunos de sus personajes. Dynca era su forma de meterse a la historia y, Berlat, Berlat era yo, Albert.

Leí de nuevo el libro, una y otra y otra vez y entonces regresé a casa. Esperando encontrarla de nuevo, y lo hice, sin forzar un encuentro. La vida y el destino me la regresaron de nuevo. Muchas palabras pasaron por mi mente al ver su rostro otra vez, pero mi boca se limitó a decir:

_**Parece que los accidentes, por pequeños o aparatosos que sean, van a hacer que siempre nos volvamos a encontrar. **_

Y ella, simplemente, dijo aquello que yo había querido escuchar, mi nombre saliendo de sus labios:

_**¡Albert!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17

Y se perdió en su mirar. Ese mirar de un azul intenso, otrora turbulento y apesadumbrado, que ahora reflejaba una profunda paz. Él la tenía en brazos, evitando así su caída. Sus ojos prendidos de los de ella, sus manos en su cintura, su cuerpo tan próximo al suyo. Había tanto que decir, pero las palabras parecían, absurdamente, insuficientes. Entonces ella optó por dejar que un mudo gesto dijera todo lo que quería.

Llevó sus manos al varonil pecho y apoyó también en él su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejando que sus sentidos se inundaran de él. Él tampoco dijo nada. Se limitó a colocar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, con la fuerza que requiere un abrazo que pretende decir todo lo que las palabras se niegan a comunicar.

El mundo entero desapareció en torno suyo. Por unos momentos fueron solamente ellos los que existían, los que respiraban, los que se reencontraban.

_**¡Regresaste! – **_dijo entonces ella sin apartar su cabeza de su pecho. Él simplemente sonrió, hundió la cara en sus rubios rizos y la estrujó contra sí.

_**¿Alguna vez podrás perdonarme?**_ – preguntó con voz profunda y cargada de sentimiento.

_**Sólo si prometes no volver a dejarme –**_ respondió ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_**¡Jamás!**_ – repuso él y su mirada estaba cargada con toda la seguridad que su voz no lograba reflejar.

_**¡Me hiciste tanta falta! –**_ finalizó ella y sus palabras parecieron brotar de lo más profundo de su alma.

_**Te amo –**_ dijo entonces él tomando con dulzura su delicado rostro con la mano izquierda y, acercándose a ella, le dijo el resto con un suave y profundo beso.

_Muchos son los posibles caminos que un solo incidente puede tomar. Muchas veces nuestra mente, en un diminuto segundo, genera aquel, nuestro camino ideal, pero nuestros actos son los que determinan el camino real. Y la realidad, generalmente, dista mucho de la ensoñación._

Candy, efectivamente, estaba en brazos de Albert, de la misma forma en la que lo había estado tantos meses atrás. Su corazón latía frenéticamente al sentirlo tan cerca y el vacío que sentía en el estomago estaba cargado de nerviosismo, emoción y, también, un poco de culpa.

"_Te odio"_ fueron las últimas palabras que le había dicho, justo después de haberlo abofeteado. Él había intentado explicarle su proceder, pero ella, cegada por la ira, no se lo había permitido. Tuvieron que pasar largos meses, tuvo que escuchar de labios de Terry el sufrimiento del rubio y tuvo que leer sus disculpas escritas en papel, para poder entender lo rápida que había sido al juzgarlo y lo equivocada que había estado. Ahora, ahí lo tenía, frente a ella, mirándola con dulzura y, sonriéndole como si nada malo hubiese pasado entre ellos.

Entonces la culpa que sentía le ganó a la emoción de volver a verlo, y verlo tan bien. Su culpa no le permitió seguir mirándolo directamente. Bajó la vista avergonzada.

_**Regresaste – **_dijo casi en un susurró.

_**Era tiempo de hacerlo –**_ contestó él – _**veo que aún sigues caminando con los ojos cerrados – **_ella sonrió aún sin verlo.

_**No puedo evitarlo. **_

_**Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian – **_dijo él sonriendo y agachándose un poco para hacerla verlo.

_**Supongo que no –**_ respondió ella finalmente mirándolo e imitando su sonrisa – _**creía que aún estarías en Escocia. **_

_**Regresé hace un par de días. **_

_**Estar lejos te sentó bien. Aunque casi no te reconocí con la barba y sin el traje. **_

_**Es mi aspecto bohemio – **_bromeó – _**y la lejanía me hizo mucho bien, me siento excelente. **_

_**Se nota. **_

_**¿Tienes algo que hacer? – **_Preguntó – _**voy a la tienda de música a comprar un arco nuevo para el violín de Lilly ¿me acompañas?**_

_**¿Lilly toca el violín?**_

_**Le estoy enseñando. **_

_**¿Y tan pronto desgastó las crines? Debes ser un maestro bastante exigente – **_él rió.

_**Ya conoces a mi hija y a sus tíos. En ocasiones no sé quién de los tres es el niño. **_

_**¿Qué pasó con el pobre arco?**_

_**Stear y Archie estaban practicando esgrima, Lilly los vio quiso jugar con ellos, pero no tenía florete, entonces utilizó el arco. Todo empezó bastante bien, hasta que Stear decidió vencerla y, mi pequeña asesina, puso en práctica su mejor técnica de "bojutsu", debiste ver la cara de Stear – **_su sonrisa era muy bella y ahora sí estaba completa, no había ya rastros tan fuertes de tristeza o desesperanza en ella – _**desafortunadamente el material de los arcos no es tan resistente como el de los "bo". **_

_**Pobre Stear. **_

_**¿Pobre Stear? ¡pobre arco diría yo! Stear ganó cada uno de los golpes. Pero no me pongas esa cara de susto – **_dijo – _**el arco se rompió contra el suelo. **_

_**Me habría gustado ver la escena. **_

_**Jajaja, fue divertidísima – **_la vio en silencio por unos segundos y luego dijo – _**Entonces ¿me acompañas?**_

_**Con gusto.**_

Caminaron uno al lado del otro el corto trayecto que los separaba de la tienda. Candy aún se sentía un poco incomoda. Creía necesario disculparse con Albert por la actitud que había tomado al enterarse que él era el tío de Anthony, pero no sabía qué decir. Se había quedado sin palabras. Algo que no era común en ella. Él por su parte, parecía no recordar nada. Era como si hubiese decidido olvidar todo. La trataba con la misma cordialidad de siempre, la veía sin rencor alguno.

Estuvieron juntos unos momentos y después de haber comprado el arco, él la invitó a tomar un café, pero ella no aceptó. Inventó que tenía un compromiso y él lo aceptó sin intentar convencerla de nada. Así que se despidieron.

"¡_Semejante tonta!" _se decía ella mientras se despedían _"esperabas verlo, escribiste un libro entero pensando en él y ahora que lo tienes enfrente te acobardas y lo dejas ir… pero, él debe odiarte, después de la forma en que lo trataste, debe odiarte" _se recriminó.

_**Espero verte pronto – **_alcanzó escucharlo decir y luego lo vio girarse para partir.

_**Espera, Albert –**_ logro articular antes de que él se alejara mucho.

_**¿Dime?**_

_**Albert… yo… yo… quiero dis…**_

_**Shh… No lo hagas. **_

_**Quiero hacerlo. **_

_**No tienes porqué. **_

_**Fui una tonta. **_

_**Y yo no fui honesto. **_

_**Aún así…**_

_**No lo hagas – **_ella bajó la vista. Él se acercó. Llevó su mano izquierda a su barbilla y levantó su rostro con delicadeza.

_**Mírame Candy.**_ _**Todo lo que pasó me ayudó a darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba viviendo mi vida. No te reprocho nada ¿cómo podría? Haz hecho demasiado por mí, por mi familia. **_

_**Pero yo…**_

_**Shh. Me da gusto ver que estás bien Candy, me da muchísimo gusto. Ahora debo irme – **_ella sonrió.

_**Adiós entonces. **_

_**No, adiós no. Hasta luego Candy, hasta luego. **_

Verlo había sido una verdadera sorpresa, pasar ese corto momento a su lado había sido suficiente para hacerla darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado.

Verla había sido maravilloso, tenerla entre sus brazos, embriagador. Poco faltó para que perdiera la cordura, la besara y le dijera en ese mismo momento, que sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos.

Había soñado con él tantas veces. Gracias a esos sueños en los que lo veía, había dejado de tener pesadillas que la atormentaran por las noches. Ahora sus sueños eran apacibles, acompañados siempre de una sonrisa cálida y una hermosa mirada azul.

La había visto en sus sueños desde que dejó de verla en persona, pero ninguno era del todo fiel a la realidad. Sus noches eran, desde que ella se colaba a sus ensoñaciones, las más tranquilas que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo ya.

Su corazón estaba sano. Su alma estaba sana. Era hora de dejar el pasado atrás. Era tiempo de volver a buscar su felicidad. Era momento de vivir de nuevo.

_**Señorita White – **_escuchó en la grabadora de su teléfono tres días antes del aniversario luctuoso de Tony. La voz, esa era la voz que tenía grabada en la mente – _**mi nombre es George Johnson, llamo en nombre de la familia Andrew. El próximo lunes a las ocho de la mañana la familia entera se reunirá para conmemorar el aniversario luctuoso del joven Anthony. Sabemos lo importante que usted fue para él y le rogamos nos permita contar con su presencia. Enviaremos a alguien por usted. Quedo a sus órdenes. **_

Tres días habían sido muy poco tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que, finalmente, después de cuatro largos años había llegado el momento de volver a verlo. Mucho tiempo y energías había gastado esperando encontrar el lugar en el que descansaba, muchas palabras se habían formado en su mente, al imaginar el momento en el que se encontraría frente a la fría lápida de piedra que dijera el nombre que había esperado leer.

Y, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, se moría de miedo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir y decirle todo eso que en cuatro años no había podido decir, pero al mismo tiempo, quería seguir en su interminable búsqueda. _"Una tumba no encontrada, es una tumba que no existe"_ se había repetido tantas veces. Pero ahora sabía que la tumba estaba ahí y lo que por tanto tiempo había deseado finalmente se haría realidad.

Casi no pudo dormir pensando. Y cuando finalmente a las 7:30 de la mañana del día lunes, el timbre de su departamento sonó, supo que el momento de decirle adiós al hombre que había sido la mayor inspiración de su vida había llegado. Sus rodillas temblaban al caminar, pero al abrir la puerta, el rostro familiar de Terry la reconfortó un poco.

_**No sé si quiero ir Terry.**_

_**Yo sé que sí. Lo has deseado por años. No te dejaré acobardarte. **_

_**Tengo miedo.**_

_**Sé que es difícil, pecosa, pero aquí estoy, y él también estará ahí. **_

_**¿Tú…?**_

_**Sí, Candy. Albert, me pidió que viniera. **_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Agradéceselo a él.**_

Pasaron los pocos minutos de trayecto hasta su destino en silencio. Ella estaba demasiado emocionada para decir algo y él, conociéndola tan bien como lo hacía, decidió no decir una sola palabra. Entendía su miedo, entendía su nerviosismo, y por eso había llegado, para estar ahí para ella, para pagarle con apoyo todo lo que ella había logrado hacer por él.

Se aparcaron en una zona muy próxima a un bosque, a lo lejos se lograba vislumbrar un portal completamente cubierto de rosas, y en cuanto bajaron del automóvil comenzaron a escuchar música proveniente de un lugar cercano. Ella aferró su mano con fuerza y él la miró con dulzura para intentar infundirle valor.

Pocos metros más allá del estacionamiento se levantaba un majestuoso mausoleo. Seguramente ese era el lugar en el que descansaban cada uno de los miembros de la familia Andrew fallecidos a lo largo del tiempo. Se acercaron más y, al hacerlo, comenzaron a distinguir los rostros de cada persona. Stear y Lilly estaban de pie, al lado de una anciana, frente a una lápida. El corazón de Candy latía con mucha fuerza. Había mucha gente.

Siguieron caminando, Stear levantó la mirada y los invitó a acercarse más. Entonces vieron a Archie sentado frente a un piano y a Albert a su lado tocando el violín. Y frente a ellos la lápida que había buscado por tanto tiempo, sobre la cual descansaba la foto de un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, sonriente, tal y como ella lo recordaba.

_Anthony Brown Andrew._

"_No me voy, amor mío, no me voy. No podría jamás dejarte. Si parto ahora es para encontrarte. No me voy, amor mío, no me voy"._

_Esperaremos el momento de nuestro reencuentro. __Vincent, Elroy, Albert, Stear, Archie y Candy._

La emoción la desbordó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar a raudales de sus ojos. Sollozaba, sollozaba sin control. "_Esperaremos el momento de nuestro reencuentro" _decía el epitafio, y lo acompañaban el nombre de sus familiares y el de ella, Candy. "_No me voy, amor mío, no me voy", _repetía una y otra vez _"no me voy"._


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18

_La magia, aunque muchos se nieguen a creerlo, existe. Existe en el cálido roce de una mano sobre tu piel que sobrepasa las barreras físicas y toca tu alma. En las lágrimas que salen de los ojos de otro pero te hacen a ti un nudo en la garganta. En esa comprensión muda que te da el saber que la persona que amas será feliz. En la felicidad que sientes al saber que esa persona estará bien, aunque no sea a contigo…_

Su mano, aferrada con fuerza a la de ella, su brazo rodeándola y la cabeza de ella apoyada sobre su pecho, lo hacían querer ser el más poderoso de los hombres, aquel que con un simple movimiento pudiera hacerla olvidar, aquel que con sólo desearlo pudiera hacerla sentir mejor, aquel que con una palabra sabia pudiera frenar sus lágrimas. Pero no lo era, él no era un mago o un genio, era un hombre como cualquier otro y lo único que podía hacer por ella era mantenerse de pie, estoico y sereno, intentando infundirle con un ligero contacto, toda la fuerza que pudiera para ayudarla a sobrellevar el momento que estaba viviendo.

La sintió temblar cuando, al terminar la ceremonia, George se acercó a ella para ofrecerle una sentida disculpa por su falta de tacto y la frialdad con la que la había tratado, o cuando la Tía Elroy, la anciana que estaba con Stear y Lilly, se le había aproximado para pedirle perdón por haber sido tan dura con ella.

_**Él era uno de mis pequeños… lo vi crecer**__ – _le dijo – _**al enterarme de su muerte me sentí morir y enloquecí. No debí haberle dejado esa carta en la que la culpaba de todo, Candy, no debí hacerlo, por favor discúlpeme. **_

Tuvo que sostenerla con más fuerza aún cuando Vincent, el papá de Anthony se acercó a ella para agradecerle por haber hecho feliz a su hijo, por haberlo apoyado en tiempos en los que él, su padre, no había sabido hacerlo, por haberlo querido y por haber estado a su lado.

Sintió, en carne propia, todo lo que Candy sintió cuando, uno a uno, los Andrew llegaban a ella para ofrecerle sus condolencias. La vio titubear antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la lápida y fue precisamente él, quien con una mirada profunda y una sonrisa cálida la invitó a acercarse a aquello que por tanto tiempo había buscado. La vio posar una mano sobre la foto del sonriente y joven Anthony que tenía enfrente y con la otra acariciar las letras del epitafio. La escuchó – forzándose a no dejar salir las lágrimas que velaban sus ojos – hablar con aquel amigo suyo que había muerto cuatro largos años atrás. Sabía que tenía que dejarla sola, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, por eso agradeció inmensamente cuando la Tía Elroy y Vincent le pidieron que los acompañara.

Mientras se alejaba de ella, pudo ver como finalmente se rompía y dejaba fluir todo aquello que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo _"finalmente podrás estar bien, pecosa"_ pensó y esa idea suya se volvió más fuerte cuando vio como, lentamente, Albert se acercaba a Candy, sin decir una sola palabra y, parado en silencio tras ella, vigilaba que nadie interrumpiera ese momento que Candy había estado esperando.

_**No me voy, amor mío, no me voy – **_dijo entre susurros con la mirada aún fija en ella – _**hazla feliz hermano… y sé feliz a su lado, el destino se los debe. **_

… _porque ¿quién puede afirmar que uno no puede ser feliz al ver felices a otros? ¿Quién puede asegurar que la sonrisa de alguien a quien amas no traerá una mágica sonrisa a tus labios? ¿Quién puede asegurar que la magia de este mundo no radica, precisamente, en la felicidad de un corazón que se ha librado del egoísmo y, al hacerlo, finalmente ha encontrado a la persona que siempre quiso ser? La magia, ahora estoy seguro de ello, sí existe. La magia existe. Existe._

_Existe la tristeza, existe el dolor, existe la soledad, pero también existe el amor. El amor perdido, el amor sufrido, el amor encontrado, el amor vivido. Vivido entre sueños, vivido en fantasías, vivido en la realidad, vivido entre poesía. Poesía escrita en papel, papel con textura de piel. Piel que con sólo rozarla expone un corazón henchido. Henchido de paz, henchido de alegría. Alegría de vida, alegría de fantasía, alegría de encontrar realidad en la magia… magia de encontrar en la realidad alegría…_

Verla así de frágil era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, pero sabía que no había mucho que él pudiera hacer para ayudarla, así que simple y sencillamente optó por mantenerse cerca de ella, sin interrumpir su diálogo con aquella foto, sin interferir en aquel adiós.

Muchos fueron los minutos que Candy necesitó, pero a él no le importaba esperar una vida entera, una eternidad. Ella necesitaba despedirse y él necesitaba estar a su lado, para cuidarla, para protegerla, necesitaba saber que ella estaría bien, así que esperó, esperó en silencio. Muchos fueron los minutos que ella necesitó, y cuando finalmente dijo "_adiós"_, él estaba ahí, con ella.

Por unos momentos, simplemente se miraron, sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que él decidió hacer algo y, sin mediar palabra, se acercó. La abrazó, la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza y ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho.

_**¿Estás bien? – **_preguntó quedamente.

_**He estado mejor, pero me repondré –**_ respondió – _**finalmente lo he visto, ahora sé donde está. **_

_**Mis padres y mi hermana lo tienen con ellos. **_

_**Y sé que eso lo hace feliz. Sé que está en paz – **_volvió a guardar silencio unos segundos y después continuó –_** el epitafio… gracias por poner mi nombre en él. **_

_**Tú lo amaste tanto como nosotros y él te amó a ti, no tienes nada que agradecer**_ – suspiró – _**todos están en casa ¿quieres venir?**_

_**No creo ser buena compañía ahora. **_

_**¿Prefieres que te lleve a tú casa?**_

_**Si no te molesta, me gustaría caminar un poco por aquí. Todo está tan sereno… **_

_**Si eso es lo que deseas – **_ella asintió – _**entonces vamos. **_

_**Tu familia te espera. **_

_**Ellos entenderán. **_

_**Yo... preferiría estar sola. **_

_**Lo estarás. Pero yo estaré a tu lado. **_

Entonces comenzaron a caminar, ella frente a él. Él a unos cuantos pasos de ella, sin hablar, dejando que la naturaleza fuera la que hablara por ellos. Cuánto tiempo pasaron así, difícil es decirlo, pero parecía estar funcionando. Él siempre había amado la naturaleza, en ella había encontrado una amiga sincera y al parecer Candy lo había hecho también. En algunos momentos la escuchaba sollozar, o veía como levantaba una mano para limpiar sus lágrimas, pero no hizo ningún intento por acercarse más, simplemente la vigilaba. Cuando ella se detenía él lo hacía también. Había dicho que la dejaría estar sola y lo estaba haciendo. Estuvo a punto de cambiar de opinión cuando el cielo comenzó a tornarse gris, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar su cuerpo. Esperaría hasta que ella estuviera bien, seguiría caminando hasta que ella decidiera hacerlo. Entonces ella se detuvo. Volteó a verlo y, con la lluvia aún cayendo sobre ellos dijo:

_**Creo que ya es hora de regresar. **_

… _esa alegría de verte reflejado en los ojos que amas y, en su brillo distinguir las palabras que buscabas. Encontrar en ellos serenidad, encontrar en ellos amor. Encontrar en ellos paz, encontrar en ellos perdón._

_Perdón, una palabra tan pequeña que encierra tan gran significado. Una palabra que en ocasiones te otorga la paz que por largo tiempo has buscado. El perdón no debe ser negado, ni siquiera al cruel destino. Ese tonto titiritero que juega con los hilos de tu camino, aquel que con un sencillo movimiento puede causarte gran alegría o gran dolor. Aquel que pone en tu vida obstáculos que parecen imposibles de sortear. Aquel que te pone enfrente personas que llegas a amar o a odiar. Ese que te hace verter lágrimas de tristeza o felicidad, ese que te hace dudar de la magia, esa magia que le da sentido a tu realidad…_

Un adiós no tiene porqué ser un final. Puede ser un comienzo. El comienzo de una nueva vida, el comienzo de un despertar… el comienzo de un nuevo amor. Pero generalmente un adiós duele, y te hace llorar, aún cuando sea un adiós que llevas diciendo por mucho tiempo ya. Ver su foto frente a ella, colocada sobre la fría lápida que rezaba su nombre, fue lo que le dio un significado claro a su despedida. Cuatro años practicándolo parecieron en ese momento insuficientes, pero era momento de hacerlo. Terry, su mejor amigo estaba ahí, y cuando él se fue Albert tomó su lugar.

Él estuvo con ella, le dio el espacio que necesitaba, le dio apoyo y eso lo agradeció profundamente. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta como para creer que un hombre como él habría podido intentar lastimarla y hacerla sufrir como lo había hecho?

Caminar con el aire rozando su rostro, con ese murmullo de los árboles que parecían susurrarle palabras de aliento, y con él caminando tras ella, era suficiente para poder serenarse, pero la naturaleza le regaló entonces un poco de lluvia y, con ella, logró lavar el resentimiento que tenía en contra del destino que, siendo ella muy joven, había decidido darle una vida que pocos lograrían vivir sin desfallecer.

Ahora se sentía en paz, pero el agua le había calado hasta los huesos, tenía frío y era momento de regresar. Frenó sus pasos, se giró, le sonrió y habló con él.

_**Si volvemos nuestros pasos ahora la lluvia no será muy benévola con nosotros. **_

_**¿Entonces qué hacemos? – **_preguntó ella preocupada, no quería que él enfermara por su culpa.

_**Ven conmigo, conozco un lugar que nos dará refugio.**_ _**No está muy lejos de aquí. **_

_**Lamento haberte orillado a esto – **_dijo ella, pero él con una gran sonrisa en los labios respondió:

_**Nada mejor para limpiar un alma herida que las gotas de lluvia sobre tu cuerpo –**_ así era él tranquilo, sonriente. Tomó su mano y sin prisa marcó el camino. Pocos minutos después entraban a una pequeña cabaña – _**el refugio favorito de mi padre, y ahora el mío**__ – _le dijo, la hizo pasar y de inmediato se dirigió a la planta alta. Candy escuchó algunos movimientos y después lo vio bajar de nuevo – _**te dejé un cambio de ropa sobre la cama. Seguramente te quedará un poco grande, pero es lo más pequeño que tengo. Puedes bañarte si quieres, no me gustaría que te resfríes. **_

_**¿Y tú?**_

_**Por mí no te preocupes, ahora ve. Date un baño caliente, te caerá muy bien. **_

_**Gracias. **_

Subió las escaleras y entró a la única recámara que había. Todo estaba ordenado, todo era de un estilo completamente distinto al de la mansión de Lakewood, todo tenía más impregnado el ambiente de un hogar. Tomó la ropa que Albert le había dejado y se dirigió hacia el baño, pero antes de entrar se detuvo al ver una fotografía, parecía bastante antigua. La miró con detenimiento y casi de inmediato identificó los rostros de Albert y Anthony, los dos muy jóvenes aún, siguió viendo y reconoció también el rostro de los hermanos Cornwell y Terry, estaban acompañados por cuatro personas más, uno de ellos, le pareció, era el señor Vincent, quien abrazaba a una bella mujer rubia, seguramente la mamá de Tony, y en el centro, una pareja un poco mayor, que se veía feliz y orgullosa, debían ser los papás de Albert. ¡Cuánto debió haber sufrido Albert al perder a su familia entera! Pero ahora se veía muy bien. Había sanado y era tiempo de que ella lo hiciera también.

Dejó la foto donde la había encontrado y entró al cuarto de baño. El agua caliente le cayó de maravillas.

_**Gracias por no dejarme sola – **_dijo como de costumbre levantando el rostro al cielo, con los ojos cerrados – _**ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Estaré bien, juro que voy a estar bien. **_

Salió de la ducha y se vistió. La ropa que Albert le había dejado, un pijama negro de algodón, efectivamente le quedaba grande, pero se sentía cómoda y, además, el olor que despedía le brindaba más tranquilidad.

Bajó, después de recogerse el cabello en una coleta, y encontró la chimenea encendida y la mesa servida. Él también había cambiado sus ropas, por unos jeans y un suéter.

_**No debiste molestarte – **_dijo Candy sentándose a la mesa después de que Albert la invitara a hacerlo.

_**Ya sabes lo que dicen… barriga llena – **_ella sonrió – _**deberás conformarte con esto, no soy muy buen cocinero. **_

_**¡Mentiroso! – **_Dijo ella intentando mantener un ambiente alegre –_** pensé que no te gustaban los dulces. **_

_**Últimamente me he vuelto adicto a ellos – **_respondió acercándole un plato de hot cakes con crema batida, frutas en almíbar y chispas de chocolate.

_**Lo sé, te ayudan a pasar los tragos amargos – **_él sonrió.

_**¿Te sientes mejor? – **_ella asintió.

_**¿Tú, estás bien?**_

_**Como no lo había estado en años. Finalmente he logrado aceptar mi destino. Finalmente estoy tranquilo. **_

_**Me da mucho gusto por ti. **_

Comieron juntos, como tenía tiempo no lo hacían, y cuando terminaron se sentaron un rato frente a la chimenea, en silencio, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia contra los cristales y el crepitar de la madera ardiendo.

_**Parece que la lluvia no quiere parar. **_

_**Eso parece – **_respondió él mirando hacia la ventana.

_**Ya hace rato que anocheció. Tu familia debe estar preocupada. **_

_**No lo creo, ellos saben que vengo aquí con frecuencia – **_dijo – _**es un poco tarde Candy y debes estar cansada, te ofrecería llevarte a casa, pero no quiero que enfermes si vuelves a mojarte, así que, sube y duerme en la recámara. **_

_**No puedo quitarte tu cama. Mejor dame algo con que cubrirme y yo dormiré en el sofá. **_

_**Claro que no, el sofá es mío. **_

_**Soy más pequeña que tú, me será más fácil dormir en él. **_

_**No, eres mi invitada. La cama es tuya, he dormido muchas veces en ese sofá, ya sé cómo acomodarme. **_

_**Pero…**_

_**Pero nada, ahora vamos. Sólo déjame subir por un cobertor y la recámara será tuya. **_

Subieron los escalones juntos, y entraron a la recámara. Él se acercó al armario, mientras ella acomodaba las cobijas de la cama. Al levantar una de las almohadas vio un libro que reconoció de inmediato. Albert había leído Berlat, y por el aspecto que tenía, lo había leído en muchas ocasiones. Tragó saliva pesadamente al saberse descubierta, pero no dijo nada, simplemente sostuvo el libro en manos. Volteó hacia el buró que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama y vio en él cada uno de los libros que ella había escrito.

_**Lilly me ha pedido que se los lea – **_dijo el rubio al girarse y verla con el libro en manos – _**todas las noches que viene aquí, conmigo, se duerme mientras le cuento un capítulo de alguna de tus historias. **_

_**Yo… Albert. **_

_**Este es mi favorito – **_dijo acercándose y tomando el libro que Candy tenía en manos. Ella no supo qué decir – _**descansa Candy, si necesitas algo estaré abajo. Buenas noches – **_besó su frente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

_**Espera… ¿Albert? – **_lo detuvo.

_**¿Pasa algo?**_

_**¿Quisieras leer algo para mí? Mamá María siempre lee para mí en esta noche – **_él le sonrió con dulzura.

_**¿Qué te gustaría que leyera? – **_ella tomó el libro que él ahora tenía en manos y lo abrió exactamente en el capítulo que quería escuchar.

_**Es mi favorito – **_le dijo y luego se metió a la cama. Él se acercó a ella, la arropó con cuidado y se sentó del otro lado. Colocó el libro sobre su regazo y comenzó a leer.

_**No me voy, amor mío, no me voy – **_decían las líneas casi al final del capítulo – _**no podría jamás dejarte, si parto ahora es para encontrarte, no me voy, amor mío no me voy – **_bajó una de sus manos y tomó la de ella – _**el tiempo ha llegado de vivir mi destino, el momento es ahora de seguir mi camino - dijo Tony mirando a Dynca con intensidad - no te digo adiós sino hasta pronto, he de volver cuando el tiempo así lo decida, estaré de nuevo a tu lado cuando el destino me lo permita, porque, tú pequeña eres mi vida – **_la respiración de Candy era ahora pausada, profunda – _**no me voy, amor mío, no me voy.**_

Al terminar de leer las páginas, que Candy le había pedido, ella dormía profundamente. Él cerró el libro y besó su frente. Se puso en pie, e intentó soltar su mano, pero ella la tenía tomada con fuerza. Entonces la vio, sonrió, alcanzó una de las cobijas que había dejado para él, se cubrió y se recostó a su lado. Pasó algunos momentos velando su sueño y cuando el cansancio lo venció, la última imagen que vio, fue la del rostro tranquilo de ella, durmiendo, profundamente a su lado.

_... el perdón no debe negársele ni siquiera al destino, porque un destino sin realidad no es destino, porque una realidad sin magia no es verdadera realidad._

La claridad de la mañana se colaba por ventanas, rozando sus ojos y anunciándole que era momento de despertar, de nuevo. Intentó llevarse las manos al rostro, pero había algo que impedía que una de ellas se moviera. Abrió los ojos y se vio reflejada en un par de intensos ojos azules que la veían con dulzura. Entonces se espabiló y le sonrió.

Como respuesta a su sonrisa él se acercó a ella, lentamente y, posando delicadamente sus labios sobre los de Candy, su Candy, la besó. La besó como venía haciéndolo todas las mañanas desde hacía algunos años ya. Y al separarse de ella, la miró como siempre lo hacía y le dijo un profundo "_Te amo",_ como respuesta la escuchó decir "_y yo a ti, Albert, te amo mucho más"_.

"_**Escúchame bien Tony – dijo Berlat al joven que tenía enfrente – hay algo que he aprendido ahora, después de tantos años de indecisión, después de ser el malo, después de ser el bueno, después de ser simplemente yo. Después de haber sufrido pérdidas dolorosas y haber sentido alegrías inmensas. La vida no es algo que sencillamente tenga que vivirse, es algo que debe disfrutarse, y el destino, no es aquel extraño ser que determina el proceder de tu camino, él es el puente que te guía hacia la felicidad, y no hay felicidad más grande que la que se siente al amar a alguien y ser amado de regreso. El destino encamina tu vida porque el destino es el puente que te lleva a descubrir y disfrutar la felicidad de amar".**_

_*** * FIN * ***_

_Muchas gracias por acompañarme en cada una de las palabras de esta historia. Berlat, no sería Berlat sin ustedes. Agradecimiento especial a May, Pao, Liz, Esther, Wen y Blanquita, que anduvieron atrás de mí, dándome consejos, corrigiéndome y echándome porras. Muchas gracias de verdad y gracias a quienes ahora leen esto. Un saludo grande a todas y ya… ciao._


End file.
